Miraculous Lady Noir
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Annette Agreste has lived for the past three years in the Agreste mansion after the untimely death of her parents. When shadows from the past start emerging; Annette and her friends must decide whether telling Paris resident heroes the truth is truly a good idea. Summary and Character list may change as may the ships.
1. Prologue

**A/N New story. This one is an OC driven story basically a story about what would happen if Adrien had a cousin who knew about the miraculouses. She herself doesn't have one - yet. Whether or not she gets one will depend on the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG, The only person I even vaguely own is Annette.**

* * *

I lay on Adrien's bed my raven hair still wet from the days events. Chloe, Adrien Sabrina and I had just spent the entire day running through sprinklers in an attempt to get cool. The only person to really to complain had been Chloe. But even she quit after a while.

"Ready for tomorrow?" I asked my cousin.

Adrien nodded absent mindedly. "Yeah" He said walking around his room. "I've _been_ ready since Mom…"

"I know" I said with a soft smile. Adrien sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe I shouldn't" He said. "I could get grounded"

I inwardly groaned, Chloe, Sabrina and I had all heard this conversation before (In fact he had stated it twice before that day alone) we knew every argument he'd make against it, every hesitance, and everything we needed to say to calm him down.

"You're the one who wants the freedom" I reminded him. "You're the one who wants to leave the house"

"Hey now I leave the house" Adrien argued.

"Yeah, for modeling" A shiver ran down my spine. "Which I am _so_ glad I was able to convince Gabriel to make me one of his back up female models instead one of his main ones."

As a back up model I was allowed more free time the Adrien was. Which was good considering I had several extracurricular activities that usually took place during photoshoots.

"You still have to watch what you eat." Adrien reminded me.

"Have to do that anyway dumbass" I said flatly. "Most of my teams require it"

We both had extracurricular activities; most of mine, however, weren't privately down at home.

Adrien had Chinese, Fencing and Piano. Where as I was in the Gymnastics team, the swim team and the female martial arts team. As a result of the strain my body went through during practise I was allowed to eat more food portions then Adrien was.

"Your allowed to eat from the bakery. Multiple times. A day." Adrien said with a slight pout.

"Speaking of" I said reaching into the bag and pulling out a box. "You're welcome"

Adrien's eyes widened. "Is…is that what I think it is?"

I raised an eyebrow and opened the box and pulled out a green macaron. "From the Dupain Cheng bakery. Snuck out of the house earlier today to get some."

"Oooh Give me" He said reaching for the food.

I smiled mischievously. "Are you going to calm down, and attempt school tomorrow?"

Adrien eyes the box my hands hungrily and nodded quickly.

I smiled and held the box out for him. Adrien reached for it to take a macaron.

I stepped back pulling it just out of his reach. "Nope, I changed my mind"

Adrien glared at me and stood up. "Not fair, Annie" He said crouching low. "Give me some"

I giggled and began to eat the macaron in front of him. "Nah" I said. "I like this idea better"

Adrien raised an eyebrow and before his grin turned feral, he started to eye me as though I were prey.

I knew what was coming. I waited for a few more seconds and then Adrien pounced I jumped out of the way.

"Come on Annette" He growled.

"Silly, boy" I said. "Your acting a lot like a kitty cat" I said teasingly. "Wouldn't you rather be a peacock?"

Adrien glared at me I giggled before running. Adrien chased me around the room.

"I'm allergic to feathers"

"True" I said running up the stairs to his loft library. "How about a butterfly?"

Adrien paused and thought about it. "Free as a butterfly?" Adrien thought about it before shrugging. "Maybe." He said. "But you know I prefer cats" He said. "Looks like your trapped, _little kitty_ "

 _I love you kitty, never forget that._

My eyes widened. Adrien stopped and stared at me in shock.

"I'm sorry" Adrien said. "I didn't mean – it was an accident Annette"

I shook my head and held the box out for him. "Never mind," I said. "You win"

He looked at the box and then looked at me. He gently lifted the box out of my hands. "Let's share it" He said softly.

I just nodded and we both sat on the floor eating macaroons, with only each other as company.

I put a hand on his leg. "You'll be fine tomorrow" I said to him with a soft smile. "You'll see"

Adrien looked at me and nodded his expression still unsure. "I know"

* * *

 **Anyone who has seen anything regarding the fandom will probably understand the references I'm making here. Heck if you've seen the episode 'Volpina' you'll probably understand the references I'm making.**

 **Please constructive criticism only. No flames. Also Hawkmoth is not going to be the only villain in this story, Annette has her own past that she's going to have to deal with.**

 **Sidenote: I am totally convinced that Adrien spent _months_ agonizing over whether or not he should defy his father and enrol in school then several months after that agonizing over what he had just done. **


	2. The Return of Ladybug and Cat Noir

_**The Return of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_

I stared at my cousin. He looked agitated and nervous; his eyes constantly darting around.

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Calm down" She whispered to him. "You're going to get Nathalie suspicious"

Adrien whipped his head around and glared at me. "I am calm" He stated stubbornly.

I raised my eyebrow and stared down at his clenched hands which were shaking slightly. "Uh-huh" I said calmly before standing. "I have school to get to; I'll see you around Adrien"

Nathalie was standing by the dining room doorway, my book bag already in her hands.

"Thanks Nathalie" I said grasping it and slinging it over my shoulder.

"The car is waiting for you Annette" Nathalie said.

I thanked her and walked away. My smile slipped from my face as I did so. Back when I lived with my parents I walked to school all the time, and even when I started to live here, my aunt Vivienne had always walked me to school herself.

But ever since Auntie Vivienne had disappeared everyone had insisted I start taking the car to school.

I couldn't exactly blame them; they could have pulled me directly out of school. Yet Gabriel hadn't. (I highly expected that the reason for that was because of the will that had been found shortly after my parent's death, I had never seen the contents, but apparently one of the stipulations was that I continue going to school, otherwise the money would immediately be redacted).

I smiled at my bodyguard Cynthia. She had dark blond hair and green eyes and was in a pantsuit similar to the one that my cousin's bodyguard had.

She opened the door and I slid inside it. "Thank you miss" I told the woman. The woman nodded once before getting into the front seat herself.

Cynthia was a badass, and rumors had gone around that she knew six different ways to kill someone, with her pinkie.

I had no idea if it was true or not, but it was incredibly cool none the less.

* * *

"I may have sign ups today after school" I told Cynthia as we approached school. "So don't panic if I'm not out as soon as the bell rings"

"If something happens that should mean your delay, I do not see why you can not use you're cellphone to contact me" Cynthia said emotionlessly.

"I am" I told my bodyguard. "I am telling you right now that I may be delayed leaving school" I told her. "I am saving myself the hassle of having to do it later"

"Am I to assume that your uncle knows about this?"

"I had Nathalie tell him" I said. "And she's given me no inclination that he was against it" I said before waving goodbye. "I have class I must go" I said before waving and saying goodbye.

"I see you're still being rational" I smiled and turned to see the resident Queen Bee staring at me a mocking smirk on her face.

"I see you're still a bitch" I turned to see Chloe. Chloe snorted. Had anyone else been stupid enough to say and do to Chloe half the things I say and do to Chloe, they would have

been in serious trouble with her father Andre Bourgeois the mayor of Paris. But Chloe and I's friendship had gone back years.

Sabrina was right besides her looking nervous and unsure of herself.

"Seriously though, I don't understand your aversion to being driven" Chloe said.

"And I don't understand your aversion to walking"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Sabrina on her way?" I asked.

Chloe looked down at her phone. "She texted me while I was in the car, she'll be here soon, speaking of 'on the way' why isn't Adrien here?"

"He unlike me, doesn't have actual permission to be here, he has to sneak out, any luck though he'll be here soon"

"Hey, Chloé, Hey Annette" A girl with orange hair and glasses ran up to us.

"Hey Sabrina" I said with a smile. Chloé pretended to inspect her nails. "Hey Sabrina" Chloé said.

Sabrina looked around "Where's Adrien, didn't he enroll?" She asked.

"Yeah, but no one knows that" I said my voice hushed. "So he has to sneak out, He should be here soon."

"We should probably go save him a seat," Chloé said put her phone in her purse.

I nodded and wrapped an arm around both Sabrina and Chloé shoulders and we walked together in Class.

* * *

"Chloe" I said my voice low and warning. "Please let's not"

"I want to sit close to Adrien" Chloé argued.

"But she's been sitting there for four years," I said. "Come on, it's not like Adrien's just going to up and abandon you, you were at our house just yesterday, and you have a

standing invite in our house, come on we can go sit in the back"

Chloé pouted. I sighed and walked up to Marinette.

"Hey Marinette" I said softly. She looked up at me her expression indifferent.

"Hey Annette"

"My cousin's coming to school today and Chloé, Sabrina and I were kind of hoping you would be so kind as to move so we could have this seat."

Marinette looked around wearily. I couldn't really blame her; I had always been the one that had run interference with Chloé and while most knew that I never approved

of Chloé's methods. They never liked that I was essentially doing her dirty work. Most would agree that my methods were kinder then hers though.

"Your Cousin?" Marinette asked. "Who?"

"Adrien Agreste" Chloé cut in, I sighed. This wasn't going to end well. "The son of Gabriel Agreste, the creator of the Gabriel Line?"

"Chloé" I said softly. "Don't make a scene"

Marinette eyes shone in understanding. "Oh yeah, your related to him?"

I couldn't exactly blame her for not knowing that. It wasn't something I advertised, and she and I didn't speak to each other all that often. "Yeah, you'll have seen Adrien's photo's all over the town, Adrien models for him sometimes."

Marinette eyes cooled a little. I inwardly winced. Millionaire model, yeah that didn't scream arrogant asshole at all.

"He's not bad" I said. "Just socially awkward he's never been to school before, doesn't really know anyone, and since we know him…" I left the sentence hanging trying to figure out how to finish it when Marinette stood up.

"Ok" She said softly.

"Thanks so much Marinette" I said smiling gratefully. "I owe you one"

Marinette looked tired but gave me a soft smile. "No problem"

"You could sit next to the new girl" I said motioning toward the girl who sat at front in the left row. "She doesn't seem to have anyone here" It's only when the words left my mouth that I realised how it might have sounded. "Or you know, don't, it's up to you."

By that point Chloé and Sabrina had sat down. I glared at the two of them but sighed and walked further upwards to sit beside the red headed Nathaniel.

"All that work and you still get upstaged" Nathaniel muttered to me a half smile on his face.

"Have a problem Kurtzburg?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you say it?"

"You totally could have just told Chloé off" Nathaniel said. "You did basically state that you wanted to sit with Chloé and Adrien and now you just moved up two rows to sit beside me"

"Hate me that much?" I asked slightly amused. "Besides Class is about to start in two minutes and there aren't any more seats, and I don't have time to ask someone else to move"

Nathaniel looked away. "You do realize that your reputation, is only slightly better then Chloé's right?"

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "You always try to accommodate everyone; pretty soon you're just going to end up burned."

I already was in more ways than one. "Well until that day, I'll just have to do the best I can" I said with a sigh. "Nice Lady Noir by the way"

Nathaniel put a hand over the picture he had been drawing; a girl with black hair wearing a leather cat suit, her hair was pulled high in a ponytail with with a black ribbon the tips of the bow poking out of her hair like Cat ears. Her mask was black with red sclera and slightly darker irises. Her suit was jet black and her gloves were curved with extended nails that appeared to look like claws.

The mask she wore was black with red eyes "She's cool"

I kept my face straight ahead forcing myself to not show any emotion "It's been 3 years since her last sighting and she only appeared a few times"

The actual number of Lady Noirs appearances was two, but I couldn't actually say that.

Nathaniel shrugged. "She saved my life" He said softly. "I can't just forget that"

"Don't you think that maybe she… wants to be forgotten?" I asked.

"Annette and Nathanael do you have something to say to the rest of the class" I jumped in my seat as did Nathaniel.

"No Madame" I said as the class giggled. My eyes turned to the front of the Class, I could just make out Nino's head but the front seat was empty. I put a hand to my eyes. "He was caught" I whispered. "Damn"

My phone started to vibrate on my desk.

 _Got caught on the steps, was dragged back home I'm sorry._

I breathed out through my nose but made no move to respond until I was sure the teacher wasn't looking.

S _hoot, well better luck tomorrow right? :)_ I texted back quickly while the teachers back was turned.

* * *

"Kim!" I heard Ivan shout just as the bell rang to signal the end of Class. My head shot up to see what was going on. Ivan had one hand fisted ready to strike Kim while his other held a note. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Ivan what is going on?" Madam Bustier exclaimed.

"It's Kim!" He tried to explain. I saw Nathanael, Sabrina, and Chloe walk out of the class while I stayed behind. "He's so going to get-"

"Ivan to the principle office, now"

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and headed off to PE.

* * *

Monsieur D'Argencourt was a strict PE instructor. But was exceedingly fair. Though I was a little biased as his class was one of the few I excelled in.

"Ahh Annette Agreste" He said to me. "Are you trying out for the fencing team this year?"

He had seen my fencing skills once and ever since had been trying to get me to join. I had turned him down 4 times already, but for the sake of tradition, he had to ask me again this year too,

"You ask that every year, Monsieur" I said to him. "I am not interested; the Agreste family line does not need another fencing protégé." He was one of the only few who knew of Adrien's gift with a blade.

D'Argencourt frowned dejected. "Ahh it would be so nice if you could"

"I already have other commitments, other teams I wish to join" I said. "No"

"Like the gymnastics team?" He hardly hid his distain, but Gymnastics would be one of the things I would fight him on. Gymnastics saved my life in ways he would never understand.

"Yes, and the swim team, and the martial arts team, and modeling," I told him. "I'm sorry no"

D'argecourt stopped his complaints and I headed to the middle of the gym.

That's when everything went to hell.

* * *

"So this is officially the worst day ever" I said as I watched a giant rock monster leaving the school.

"You act like you're used to this" Chloe said with a laugh.

"Think we should do something?" I asked. "I mean, if anyone's capable it would be us right"

Chloe laughed. "Oh yeah, my knives would be of total use here"

I rolled my eyes. Sabrina behind me shook. "And I'm not a good fighter, like you are Annette"

I sighed.

"Think rationally, what can we do, against two tonne rock?" Chloe said.

I pulled out my iPhone (A giant monster ransacking Paris, someone was live streaming somewhere) and looked for the rock monster.

Nadja Chamack was reporting on the monster and her whereabouts.

My eyes widened when I saw Ladybug and Cat Noir jump into battle.

"What the... who are they" I said Chloe and Sabrina looked over my shoulder to see what I was looking at.

"They look like ladybug and Cat Noir" Chloe said. Misunderstanding my shock.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were heroes that had been around until 2 years ago.

"I guess they came out of the wood work." Chloe said. "Wonder where the other team members are?"

I decided not to bring up the fact that the previous heroes had been taller than these two and looked much older... safer that way.

I decided to watch the new Ladybug and Cat Noir fight... they were clumsy and out of sync with each other. And it was apparent that Cat Noir had no idea that his powers were only a one time deal.

I sighed and put a hand to my head. It wasn't like I wanted those powers, but... those two seriously needed more training. Like maybe another 10 years' worth.

Ladybug and Cat Noir finally were able to revert the monster back into Ivan. (Something that shocked me).

It had been strange. They did it by ripping up a note that Ivan had been clutching. And a small purple butterfly flew out of it and away.

Wait a second... butterfly?

No way.

No it couldn't be.

I swallowed my panic. Just because it appeared to be a butterfly did not mean that it was what I thought it was. Besides Nooroo's butterflies were usually white.

But just to be on the safe side I should make a visit to Master Fu.

* * *

"Ahh, Annette" The old Chinese man stated to me with a smile.

"Hello" I said to him tilting my head. "You know why I'm here"

"Indeed, child" Master Fu said. "And yes it is what you think it is"

My eyes widened and my hands fisted. "But the butterfly miraculous was lost 10 years ago"

"Apparently it has been found again" He said eyeing me. I knew that look. "And until he makes his motives known I can't tell you more, I'm sorry Annette"

"Not even who the newbies are?" I said. "You should have chosen them a year ago" I continued. "Throwing them in the middle of battle like that was reckless and stupid"

Master Fu sighed. "I shall remember that for next time, Annette" He told me. I could sense the end of this conversation. I shouldered my backpack and walked out the door. I had had to go out of my way to avoid Cynthia and no doubt she was circling Paris searching for me.

"Annette" I turned to look at 186 year old man.

"I am dreadfully sorry" He said.

I swallowed in my attempts not to cry. "There's nothing to forgive" I said walking out the door.

* * *

NO POV

Master Fu gazed at her retreating figure sadly. "Not that you don't see". He said.

"It was the only thing you could do master" Wayzz said compassionately.

"She won't see it that way" He told the green kwami. "And I'm afraid of what will happen when she does"

( **A/N Before anyone says anything about how I just remade the cat noir suit for Ladynoir... yeah, but to be fair black comprises of like ¾ of their uniform combined, and while the suit in color appears to take after cat Noir, in design it's all Ladybug with the exception of clawed fingers)**

Hope you enjoyed that. If you have any questions please feel free to leave them in a review!


	3. Stoneheart Returns

**Warning: Some vulgar language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

 **Stoneheart Returns**

 _Flashback 3 Years Ago_

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 _Master Fu and his miraculous's Kwami Wayzz jerked awake at the sound of someone knocking on his door._

 _"Who could that be?" Wayzz asked rubbing his eyes._

 _Master Fu yawned and got out of bed putting on a house coat as he headed out of his bedroom and to the front door, he opened it and what he saw surprised him._

 _"Annette?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Annette Agreste stood in front of him soaked to the bone, shaking and her face scrunched up as though she had been crying._

 _"Something's just happened" She said her voice hitched and shaking._

 _Master Fu nodded. "Come in, come in" He told her stepping out of the way and letting her inside. "I'll put on a pot of tea, and you can get out of those wet clothes, and then you can tell me everything."_

* * *

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" I told my body guard as I jumped into the car. Cynthia glared at me with quiet glare of disapproval that, had I never seen my father's own stare of disapproval, would have been terrifying, but as it was it just had me lower my eyes, and quietly enter the car.

"Where were you?" Cynthia asked with barely concealed anger. "In case you haven't these stone monsters have popped up everywhere ever since that boy was returned back to normal."

I winced. Yeah I had noticed that people had been transforming into frozen Stoneheart statues. I had wanted to do something but with very little answers, no ideas and no miraculous there wasn't much I could do."

 _"_ I was visiting someone" I said I had gone out the backdoor of the school and ran as fast as I could to Master Fu's massage parlor, before Cynthia had a chance of seeing me. "I needed answers on something"

"Who?"

"An old family friend" I winced at this. Cynthia might not know what 'old family friend' meant but I had no problems believing that Uncle Gabriel would.

"Is that so" Cynthia asked I nodded as my stomach dropped into my large intestines.

Cynthia said no more on the topic, but I knew that silence, this was by no means over.

* * *

When I entered the house, I headed straight for Adrien's room.

"Avoiding uncle again?" Adrien said with a raised an eyebrow as he let me into his room.

"Shut up" I said pushing him slightly. "I avoided my body guard again, after school let out early."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah Chloe texted me" He said. "A _giant_ rock monster?"

"Do not ask" I said. "He wasn't at school long, but thr principle thought it best to send everyone home early anyway."

"Are you ok?" Adrien said his eyes looking me over; checking me for cuts and bruises.

I nodded. "Not a scratch" I said. "I was in the library when it occurred, and after that I hid in an unused classroom until he was turned back to normal"

Adrien nodded. "Good, Chloé had told me you were ok but…"

"We're all fine" I soothed. "You needn't worry"

"You're the only friends I have" He said. "I'm allowed to worry."

I smiled and hugged him. "I can take care of myself you know"

Adrien returned the hug. "I know" He said softly.

The door opened and Gabriel Agreste entered looking angry. "Annette Catherine Agreste, come here _now!_ "

I smiled guiltily at Adrien and turned to face my uncle. And followed him out of Adrien's room.

* * *

"I thought I told you, you were to _never_ go there again" Gabriel asked calmly. I stayed still. Waiting for Gabriel to make his point.

"Not only that but you ran from your body guard too" Gabriel said. "While these… monsters have started to appear everywhere."

"Are you telling me that Ladybug and Cat noir doesn't spark your interest?" I asked him eyebrow raised. "Or that it appears to be the work of the new owner of the butterfly miraculous?" I asked him crossing my arms. "Cause It should"

"I put that part of my life behind me, Annette" He told me. "It is not _my_ concern what someone else does with it, what _is_ my concern, is your's and Adrien's safety, and how you blatently put yourself in danger."

"Wrong" I hissed ignoring his last statement, he and I both knew I could take care of myself. "Had you not lost it, they would not be doing this now."

"ENOUGH" Gabriel hissed at me. "I made my rules, and while you live under my roof you will obey them."

I turned to stare at the portrait of Aunt Vivienne. I wanted to tell him that what he was doing was wrong. That Aunt Vivienne would not have approved of this.

But that would have led to a fight, an angry bitter fight that I didn't think either of us could recover from.

I turned away from the portrait of my Aunt and sighed. "Of course, uncle" I told him tilting my head slightly. "My I go hang out with Adrien now?"

"This conversation never reaches his ears, and I _never_ want to hear that you've run from Cynthia or to that shop again" Gabriel said having cooled down rather quickly. "But yes, you may go"

I backed out of his office and ran back upstairs. Feeling _so_ very alone again. I remembered the Akuma from yesterday and remembered how the akuma appeared a few moments after Ivan had become angry.

 _I can't be angry, or sad, or alone_. I said distraught. I swallowed heavily and started to do the breathing exercises that my mother had taught me long ago.

After a few minutes my heart rate decreased and I felt a lot calmer then I did.

It was only a quick fix, I knew. I would have to talk to someone eventually about everything. Someone who knew everything, someone who already knew all my secrets.

Eventually I would have to go back to Master Fu's.

But for today, breathing was enough.

* * *

"You ok?" Adrien asked. "Father seemed really upset."

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I did a lot of things he's not happy about" I said.

Adrien hugged me tightly. "Was it really important?"

I shrugged. "I was more curious about something than anything"

"You know what they say about curiosity" Adrien said in a sing song voice.

"You also know what they say about satisfaction" I replied, then I elaborated "I got curious about the new Ladybug and Cat Noir, and wanted to see if I could meet them in person, but when I got there they were already gone, Uncle Gabe not happy that I put myself in unnecessary danger." I told my cousin. Obviously lying through my teeth. I knew better then to try to figure out Ladybug's and Cat Noir's identity. It could be dangerous for them as well as for me.

Adrien thankfully didn't catch me on the lie. "You could have gotten hurt" He said.

"I went searching after Ivan was turned back to normal, but when I got their they were gone" I pouted.

Adrien laughed. "Maybe you'll see them again, who knows?"

I pushed him away slightly. "So… who was _your_ favorite?"

Adrien got the starry-eyed look he always got when he crushed on a girl. (The most hilarious being a young female 13-year-old model that had rejected his advances so harshly and then had promptly gotten herself fired). It made me worried.

"Ladybug" He said with a sigh. "She's just so amazing, and confident, and they way she stopped Stoneheart!" He sighed love sick. "Amazing"

I sighed. That curse of the black cat, no matter what happened Ladybug would _always_ over shadow Cat Noir.

"What about you?" Adrien said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Cat Noir" I said with a shrug. Surprised when Adrien looked at me in shock. "What?"

"But all he did was screw up!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yes, yes, he did, but so do all superheroes, besides he reminds me of my dad" I said with a chuckle. "The puns were hilarious, I don't know, I have a thing for puns, and no matter how bad he did, he never lost that confident smile" I told him. "I think that's important, that no matter how bad you screw up you get back up and try again." I told him.

Adrien looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"You sound like you have a crush on the superhero" Adrien said with a smirk.

I looked away "… shut up, I don't."

Adrien laughed. "Aww it's ok Annette, you can have your crush" He teased.

"I loath you" I told him grudgingly. "I don't have a crush on him."

Adrien laughed. "Yes you do" He sang. "You have a crush on Cat Noir, you have a crush on Cat Noir!"

I glared at him. "You _really_ want to test me Cousin?" I asked him. "Me, the girl who kicked your ass not two weeks ago, for eating the last of my macarons?"

Adrien's laughter didn't stop "That is _only_ because you surprised me" He said.

"Well if that's how _you_ want to remember it" I muttered.

"Yep" He said with a smile.

I shook my head and laughed.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

"Adrien!" I said giving him a hug as I saw him run into the school yard. "You made it!"

Adrien smiled and put a hand behind his head. "Yeah" He chuckled. "I guess I did"

I grabbed his hand pulled him inside. "Come on!" I said eagerly. "Class is about to start"

Adrien laughed and walked inside with his cousin in his arm.

"Hey Chloé" Adrien once we had seen Chloé.

Chloé's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning and dove straight into his arms. "Adrikin's!" She screeched.

Everyone turned to see what was going on and their eyes widened when they saw Adrien Agreste the famous model of the Gabriel Line.

They did the same thing every time they saw my face adorning a magazine (which wasn't common, like maybe handful of times a year).

I stepped out of the way. "I have to get something out of my locker" I whispered. "I'll see you in class"

I turned and walked away.

* * *

"No negative emotions Ivan" I over heard inside the locker room. I paused before entering the room. Ivan had been the one turned into Stone Heart. A part of me had felt guilty for not checking on him, he and I had briefly dated last year, before we both decided that we were both better off as friends.

I hadn't spoken to him since summer vacation had started.

"I'm sure Myléné has feelings for you too," I head the female voice said before lowing her voice and whispering something along the lines of "go talk to her." I looked down at my shoes. One of the last conversations I had had with Ivan, had been about Myléné, and her supposed crush on Ivan, it had ended with me suggesting he ask her out.

"Pfft" Ivan said. "I'm no good with words." I bit my lip to hid a smile. That was true Ihad been the one to ask Ivan out, and I had found out two weeks later that he had been working up the courage for several weeks in order to be the one to ask me.

"You don't have to do it with words, you can draw a picture, send flowers" I nodded to myself Myléné did seem the type to enjoy those types of things.

"I… could write her a song" I grimaced. Ivan's singing had little to be desired and that was me being kind about it.

"That's a great idea!" The female said I rubbed my brow in exasperation. "What girl wouldn't want a love song written specially for her, go for it Ivan, and remember stay positive."

Before I knew it, Ivan was running out of the locker room, "Ivan!" I shouted but he had already turned the corner and left.

I sighed and entered the locker room. "Hey Marinette" I said to her entering the combo into my locker and opening it. I carefully took out my lap top before closing my locker. I never brought my laptop home, as I did not want to risk it getting broken.

"That was some interesting advice" I told her.

"Have a problem with it?" I looked at Marinette in surprise.

I shrugged. "His singing might scare Myléné" I said. "She's not all that into his kind of music." I said walking past her and into the hallway.

"And how would _you_ know that?"

"I dated Ivan" I told her bluntly my voice filled with the unspoken 'well duh'. "We broke up a few months ago. As for Myléné, well she and I had a couple of assignments together." I was _never_ going to work with Chloé on another school assignment again. She was my friend and all, but I had my own homework to deal with, I was _not_ going to add hers on top of it.

Marinette looked at me angrily as walked up beside me. "We I didn't see _you_ coming up with any ideas"

I shrugged. "It's a fair idea," I admitted. "Though next time ask what type of song he plans to write for the girl he likes, may save for embarrassment later."

Marinette looked at me in surprise. "Why do you care?"

"Despite popular opinion, I actually don't like seeing people hurt" I told her with a half glance at her.

"But… you hang out with Chloé." Marinette said confused.

I nodded. "We were there for each other during some of the darkest moments in our lives" I said. "She was a dear friend to me when I needed one, I can't just turn my back on her now" I told her.

Marinette frowned. "Your cousin coming in today?" She mocked "I didn't see him yesterday."

"Yeah, he arrived a while ago," I said just as the new girl came into view.

"Hey Alya" Marinette said with a happy smile.

Alya said hello to Marinette before glaring at me. "Hello miss Rich and Famous" She told me.

I scoffed. "Hello, Miss, not worth my time." I said before walking past the new girl and up to class. "See yah Marinette." I told Marinette before rushing upstairs.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked once I was inside my classroom. Adrien and Chloé were facing each other while Sabrina was sitting beside the seat that Marinette and the new girl had been sitting the day before.

"Chloé, just put gum, on some poor girl's seat."

"Oh, Chloé why" I asked. "She moved for you"

Chloé glared at me. While Adrien bent down to take the gum off.

Unfortunately, that's just when Marinette came in.

"What are you doing!" Marinette shrilled, running forward and glaring at Adrien.

"No I was trying to take the gum _off_ your seat" Adrien insisted.

Marinette ignored him and bent down to take a look at the gum before putting a tissue over the gum and sat down.

Adrien turned around and sat back down in his seat his head turned down.

"See what I mean about respect?" Chloé said with a sneer.

I froze and turned to Chloé and bent down in her ear.

"That was low Chloé" I hissed in her ear before standing straight and walking to my seat.

I took out my laptop and opened it on my desk ready for the day to start barely acknowledging Nathanael's awkward glance in my direction.

* * *

Class ended a lot sooner then I expected.

And by that, I mean it ended a few minute's after it started.

Ivan barged into the room in his Stoneheart form angry and yelling for Myléné.

I jumped up and put myself in front of him and Myléné.

"Come on Ivan" I said. "Be rational about this"

"I'm not Ivan, I'm Stoneheart" Ivan roared. "And I want Myléné"

I grabbed Myléné and ducked out Stonhearts grasp.

"Oh hey Ladybug" I said waving slightly.

It gave the intended affect. Stoneheart turned around and while his head was turned I grabbed Myléné and we both ran from the classroom.

"Do you want to go with him?" I asked Myléné as we ran into the nearest Utility closet.

Myléné looked behind her and shuddered. "Not when he's like this" She said.

I nodded. Then I heard footsteps headed this way sounding for to heavy to be the sound of human steps. Myléné stood together silently waiting for the steps to pass before I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Let me go!" I could hear Chloé screaming as the thunderous footsteps of Stoneheart past by. "My daddy will find out about this!" She screamed as loud as she could.

My eyes went wide. But I kept myself still until Chloé's words were no longer heard.

"Chloé." I whispered wideyed and worried.

Myléné looked at me worriedly. "You could go to her"

I shook my head. "I can't fight against two tonne rock, my techniques for dealing with a monster that size aren't going to do much except make him angrier." I said to Myléné.

"You saved me" Myléné said.

"You weren't yet in his clutches." I responded, "Bedside's she'll be fine I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir can handle it."

Myléné looked at me unconvinced with my attempts at making myself feel better. She could tell I wasn't buying what I was saying.

"There must be _something_ we can do" Myléné attempted to say. I knew she was trying to make _me_ feel better.

"There's only one thing I could think of and it's _incredibly_ dangerous" I said. "And I'm not doing it."

Myléné looked at me wide eyed. "What is it?"

I sighed reluctantly. "A trade, Chloé for you, Ivan likes you I doubt he would hurt you, but I don't trust him handling Chloé" I told her. I heard a loud blast that sounded like one of the other Stoneheart monsters bursting into the school.

"We don't have much of choice" Myléné said before staring straight at me. "I'll do it"

I looked at her wide eyed. "Ar-are you sure?"

Myléné took a deep breath and nodded.

I nodded "ok,ok" I said. "But we can't just go to him, you'll be taken without a second thought, we need a viable plan"

"Hey dumb boulder, why don't you drop the nice lady and we settle this like gentlemen?" Cat Noir asked I could just imagine him doing that big dumb smirk that the previous Cat Noir had been quite infamous for."

I looked at Myléné in absolute relief.

Just then we heard something heavy hit against the door and a female screaming loudly.

I looked around frantically for something _anything_ to use. When my eyes caught the sight of an air vent. I looked around again and saw a ladder, and _yes_ toolbox.

I ran to shelf and pulled the toolbox down happy and surprised when I found it already opened. I pulled out a screwdriver grabbed the stepladder and placed it just under the air vents.

"Myléné spot me" I told her.

Myléné looked up at me and said nothing as I attempted to unscrew the air vents.

"What are you planning" Myléné asked.

"First we are going to get out of this Closet, via air vents" I said while a screw came loose "Then we are going to find _some_ way to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's attention, because _fuck it_ I'm not doing a thing unless they have a plan to turn Ivan back to normal, and depending on what that Plan is, we're either going to help them or be complete hindrances, then I'm going home and bathing for 3 _fucking_ hours" Another screw fell to the ground.

Myléné looked at me worriedly.

"No, I'm not angry at you" I said. "This is just a _very bad day._ " I finished as I undid another screw.

For the final screw I worked in silence and smiled as the cover fell into my hand I handed it to Myléné before climbing into the air vent.

It was dusty and I immediately had to stop myself from sneezing.

I ducked back down and held my hand out for Myléné to grasp. She jumped got on the stepping ladder and reached for me. I lowered myself as for as I could and grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me.

"Thank you" Myléné said looking around "What now?"

I motioned with my finger for her to follow me and together she and I crawled down through the vents.

We followed the sound of Cat Noir fighting, and came upon another air-duct opening where we could witness the fighting.

Ladybug by then had now joined the fight. Something that I was thankful for (hey Cat Noir was good but I doubt he could defeat two tonne rock without _some_ form of help). Chloe was still struggling hard against Ivan's grip. My eyes widened and I had to bite hard on my tongue to keep from screaming out.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a phone peeking up through a window, I didn't focus much on it.

"What now?" Myléné whispered pulling me from my thoughts.

"We wait" I whispered almost reluctantly unable to bear watching one of my oldest friends struggling so much.. "If we do our own thing, we could be messing up their own plan, and we could end up just making things worse, as much as I _wish_ we could, the best thing to do now is wait."

I watched as Chloé struggled hard against Ivan's grip. Demanding that he release her, but by now Ivan had had enough of her caterwauling and through her away.

My eyes widened and I barely concealed the scream that had nearly erupted from my lips.

Thankfully Ladybug caught her and gently placed her on the ground. Chloé hadn't even bothered to thank her before running from the school.

"Myléné!" Stoneheart screamed becoming more and more erratic as the object as his affections was still out of his sights.

"Why does he _want_ me so bad?" Myléné whispered.

I sighed. "Myléné did something happen between you and him this morning before this whole debacle started?"

"Well I uh had left the bathroom, and when I was rushing to class, he blocked me and then just started screaming in my ear, so I ran as fast as I could out of the room."

"Screaming? Or singing?" I asked. "Ivan was probably trying to reveal his feelings to you, but Ivan's not to good with words, so he tried to sing them, but Ivan's singing is a lot more… agrestive, then others so…"

Myléné looked at me widened. "Ivan _likes_ me?" She asked me.

I nodded. I would have said more but by that point Ivan was doubled over in pain before puking up a kaleidoscope of butterflies, and took the shape of a head.

"ladybug and Cat Noir" The giant head said. "I am Hawkmoth"

"Hawkmoth?" Cat Noir, Ladybug and I whispered in confusion.

"Give me your ladybug earrings and cat ring now, you've down enough damage to these innocent people."

I shook my head. "No" I whispered wide eyed and afraid.

Mylene looked at me confused.

"Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!" I smiled a little, this Ladybug's fire reminded me of my own mother.

"It's time to 'deevilize'" She yelled throwing her yo-yo and catching as many butterflies as she could.

Once she had caught them all she opened her yo-yo and released them all into the air. Many of them went through the vent. Myléné and I both covered our eyes, the light emanating being quite blinding before they faded away completely.

I had just lowered my arms when I felt the vent give out from underneath me and Myléné and I went tumbling down right in the middle of the fight.

* * *

"Ow, ok, that was a moronically stupid plan, I'm sorry." I started slowly standing as pain started shooting up my right leg.

 _Well that's broken_. I thought to myself before turning to Myléné.

"You ok?" I said leaning heavily on my left leg.

Myléné blinked at me but nodded favoring her right arm.

"Uh, guys" I turned toward the male voice to see Cat Noir and Ladybug staring at us in shock.

"Were you really hiding in the air vents?" Ladybug asked.

"Yep" I nodded staring up at the giant hole in the ceiling.. "Not one of my best ideas."

Cat Noir looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Before shaking his head and laughing.

I glared at him.

Ivan growled. "You tried to keep Myléné from me!"

I was in trouble I could not run but... "Myléné… run"

Myléné looked at me in surprise.

"I'll be fine go!"

Myléné nodded and ran.

"You two go with her" Cat Noir and Ladybug turned to me wide eyed.

"Someone needs to be there to protect Myléné from the hundred other Stonehearts running around" I said. "GO!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine"

"I'll follow Myléné you protect this girl" Ladybug said before running off.

"Come on big dumb and ugly" I started to yell. "don't you want revenge on the girl, who kept Myléné from you?"

Stoneheart growled at her and made a swipe at me. I ducked out of his reach. Pain shot up my leg when I did and I hissed when I felt it.

"Could you not piss off the two-tonne rock please" Cat Noir said exasperated.

I didn't look at him. "Focus on the two-tonne rock and not the girl with the broken leg please." I told Cat Noir.

"Your leg's broken?" Cat Noir asked me concerned.

I glared at the Cat themed idiot. "Not. The. Time." I jumped out of the way as Stone heart tried to grab me again. I gasped when I felt pain shoot through my leg again.

"Hey!" Cat Noir said sounding angry jumping between me and him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Stone heart growled at him. And made a swipe at him. Cat Noir picked me up and started to run with me in his arms.

"What exactly _was_ your plan?" Cat Noir asked exasperated

"To buy time for you and ladybug to come up with one" I told him as we ran through the hallways. "I was banking far too much on our dating history that he wouldn't hurt me."

"Yes, yes you are" Cat Noir said reproachfully. "It was stupid, and dumb and idiotic, and stupid, and deadly and stupid and and…"

"Stupid?"

Cat Noir glared at me. I looked at him wide eyed. His glare reminding me of my father's own glare. I swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry," I said with a sigh. "I wasn't thinking,"

Cat Noir's grip tightened. "I bet you have a lot of people that would be sad if you got hurt." Cat Noir said ducking into a classroom. "You should be more careful"

"I couldn't just walk away" I said. "Beside's what would you have done?"

"I have powers, that enable me to defeat the bad guy, you don't."

I looked away. "And today had started out so well too" She said. "My cousin, had just started his first day… and-Oh no Adrien!" I screamed. I stood ignoring the pain in my leg. "My cousin! I have to…"

"This wouldn't be Adrien Agreste would it?" Cat Noir said calmly cutting me off. "Saw him a while ago, he was headed in the direction of the Agreste mansion." Cat Noir told me.

I stared at him wide eyed. "Are-Are you sure?" I asked.

Cat Noir nodded. "You and Myléné are the only one's in danger" He told me calmly.

Ivan then used that opportunity to barge through our door. "Where's Myléné?" He Yelled.

"Oh _purr_ fect" I said.

Cat Noir chuckled as he jumped between me and Ivan. "You like Pun's too?"

"I find punning to be a perfectly reasonable way to alleviate fear and stress." I said with a shrug. Cat Noir started to jump all around Ivan all the while calling him nasty insults.

"Umm, Ivan this is Myléné" We heard over the PA. My eyes widened.

"Ivan I'll go with you, but only if you bring Annette and Cat Noir to the rooftop in 2 minutes" She said sounding scared and nervous. "Prove to me their still alive, and I'll go with you."

Ivan stayed still for a few moments. A butterfly shaped being appearing infront of his eyes.

"O…kay" He said before holding me and Cat Noir in both of his hands taking both of us and walked to the top of the stomach school.

"What is Ladybug thinking" Cat Noir muttered as Stone heart left the building via a window and started climbing upwards. "I mean it's not like she knows you so why...?

I kept my mind focused on the bolder currently cutting into my stomach. It _really_ hurt.

"Ivan, could you _please_ loosen your grip a little, your hurting me." I would have giggled at Cat Noir's look _really_? The look seemed to scream.

I nodded, but miraculously Ivan did as he was asked. I put my hands firmly on the bolder cutting into my stomach and pulled it upward. By now we had reached the rooftop.

I looked at in surprise. The boulder was purple in color instead of the grey rock that Ivan was currently covered in. I said nothing to Ivan whose entire focus was on getting to Mylene. I took a deep breath and relaxed into Ivan's grip.

I saw Cat Noir's eyes widen, when he saw the boulder in my hands. I put a finger to my lips.

Ladybug and Mylene had come into view without saying a word I tossed the purple rock towards Ladybug she looked at it wide eyed as it broke on the ground. The butterfly broke free from the object, but Ladybug wasted no time she pulled out her Yoyo and caught it before releasing it. When it was released it was the beautiful white butterfly that I remembered seeing as a child.

Ladybug through something into the air... a key? "Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled as everything returned back to normal. Including Ivan.

I dropped to the ground as the rock surrounding Ivan disappeared I fell to the ground as did Chat Noir

"You ok?" Chat Noir asked me helping me to my feet.

"Y-yeah, I think the miraculous Ladybug cure healed my broken leg, it doesn't hurt anymore" I said testing it out.

Chat Noir stared at me in surprise.

"Thank you, for protecting me." I said to him. Holding out my hand toward him.

"That's what I'm here for" He said taking my hand and shaking it once.

I heard a loud beeping and turned to Ladybug putting a hand to her ear.

"Ladybug!" I said running foreword. "Thank you... for everything."

Ladybug smiled though I could tell it was a bit forced. "Y-your welcome."

Chat Noir stepped up behind me. "What was your plan?" Chat Noir asked his face emotionless.

Ladybug stared at me.

"It wasn't hers, it was a plan I had revealed to Mylene, shortly before we dropped in on you uninvited, Mylene must have told it to you"

"I didn't sanction it, Mylene panicked I had just locked ourselves into the principles office when she grabbed hold of the PA."

Chat Noir turned toward Mylene who was talking softly with Ivan. He smiled softly as did.

"They both look happy" I commented with a smile. "I hope it lasts."

* * *

Shortly after that Ladybug jumped away her miraculous about to run out.

"I guess your clean up" I said with a sigh. "Help us get down?"

Chat rolled his eyes. "What can't jump down your self?"

"Hardy har" I said dryly.

Chat chuckled. "I'm teasing" he said with a hand on my shoulder. He pulled me to the edge of the building and elongated the staff till it touched the ground.

"Anyone want a ride?" Chat Noir said. Myléné and Ivan stared at Cat Noir and the baton that had been extended they looked .

I sighed and took hold of the baton. "Just hold on guys, and you'll be fine" I said before sliding down first.

* * *

I so very nearly avoided a grounding by explaining that in my hurry, to escape from the being that had terrorized the school, I had left my phone inside the classroom.

Cynthia had of course been furious. But had let it go when I explained what had occured. That I had run out of the classroom and spent the rest of the attack hiding in the vent system.

I would have told the truth, but knowing Uncle Gabriel that would have meant getting grounded for putting myself in unnecessary danger.

So instead, I lied and when the interrogation finally ended I left.

* * *

I lay on my bed my hair soaking yet from the gloriously long hot bath I had given myself.

"Annette?" I sat up to see Adrien looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

I tilted my head before shrugging. "Yeah, right as rain."

"I heard you were in the school while uh…"

"Ivan?" I supplied.

Adrien nodded. "Went on a rampage" He finished.

"I'm fine." I said.

Adrien sat on the bed infront of me. "Then why didn't we hang out like we normally do after school?"

I swallowed. "I promised myself I would have a bath after school," I tried.

Adrien raised an eyebrow.

I pulled my knees to my chest. "It's not a big deal, Adrien"

"Wrong, it's a big deal" Adrien said. "Talk to me Annette."

"Do you miss them?" I asked staring at a photo of my parents that I kept on my side table.

Adrien followed my gaze his expression saddened. "You know I do."

"Even after three years when something goes wrong, I still want to jump into my parents arms." I said my eyes filling with tears. "After everything that happened, I just wish they were here right now."

"Me too" Adrien said. "I miss my mother too."

Adrien and I sat there for a moment. "Remember when Aunt Bridgette, Uncle Felix and you came over and I insulted you during dinner, and we engaged in a food fight that ended with us wearing more food than we ate?"

"Both our mothers were angry" I laughed. "I have no idea who was angrier though, you're mother, or mine."

Adrien rubbed his ears a smile on his face. "My ears are still throbbing by how hard my mother was tugging my ears."

I laughed. "Or that time when we were like five, and I gave you that horrifying hair cut?"

"While I was sleeping" Adrien interjected. "father and mother were horrified."

"I was grounded for 3 weeks for that!" I said. "I still don't see what the big deal was, you looked cute with a buzz."

Adrien hit me in the face with a pillow. I laughed.

"Another memory I have, is going to this house by a lake, oh it was amazing, it would get so dark and the stars would shine _so_ brightly…" I started. "We'd go swimming in the lake every morning right after breakfast, momma would scold my father and I about waiting an hour before eating…" I looked toward my bedroom window.

"What was your best?"

I smiled sadly. "A few days before momma and papa died, we went to this little meadow that they constantly took me too, papa and mama had packed a lunch and we had a picnic their in the meadow. I remember picking flowers, and weaving them into a crown for momma, she looked so beautiful like that like a fairy princess, papa and I wrestled on the dirt floor. At the end of the day I was so tired and I ended up being carried in my father's arms all the way back home…"

I blinked and stared back at Adrien. "It wasn't much, but it was the last time before the day they died that we did something together, like a family…"

Adrien put a hand on my arm his face showing nothing but compassion.

I pulled away and coughed slightly.

"What about you?" I asked. "You're mother disappeared what six months ago? If anyone should be talking about missing parents it's you" I was being blunt and possibly hurtful, but I knew Adrien wouldn't take it to seriously, I was always like this after I had been made vunerable.

Adrien blinked at the sudden bluntness of my statement but let it pass.

"Well there was this one time, when I was about 6..."

* * *

The next day went by without so much as a problem and hey! As a plus, Adrien didn't have to sneak to school, he was ridden there with the promise that he could stay, so long as his body guard picked him up to and from school everyday, and he still continued all his other extracurricular activities.

The down side was that whenever he tried to speak to Marinette. Marinette would turn her head away from in anger.

I had tried to explain what had happened but unfortunately, my relationship with either Chloé and Adrien didn't help matters. Marinette thought I was just lying to protect my brother, or just down playing the seriousness of what had occurred. Neither of which was true.

For me things had stayed relatively the same with a few small changes.

Myléné had started sitting beside her boyfriend. Even took the chance to thank me for what I had done for her during the attack.

The second thing to change, was Alya. Generally I wanted nothing to do with the press, but Alya was relentless in wanting the full scoop of what happened on the roof of the school. I spent the rest of the day avoiding and evading her to the best of my abilities.

Beside's it wasn't like she would believe if I told her if _I_ was the one to have destroyed the thing that held the akuma.

* * *

At the end of school, I saw Adrien and Marinette talking together. They seemed to be finally getting along and it even ended with Adrien handing him her umbrella.

I smiled and ran after Adrien and hugged him from behind.

"That looked like it went well." I whispered to him.

"Shut up, she's just a friend" Adrien said rearranging his shirt.

"I _know_ " I teased throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"S-see tomorrow you!" Marinette yelled down to us. "You see tomorrow!"

"Ahh look at that you got her stuttering, what exactly did you say to her dear cousin?"

Adrien nudged me with his shoulders. I laughed as we ran together to get out of the rain.

* * *

If anyone had any doubts about who Annette's parents were this section pretty much absolved you of them.

A part of me was tempted to have their names by said at the end of a chapter like a dramatic reveal. But, this isn't really that much of a dramatic reveal.

Also as I've stated in this chapter. Bridgette and Felix are dead. That was something I thought had been made clear but I realize that it wasn't so I'm making it clear now. They are dead.

I have no idea if in Origins part 2 the scene the end scene happens the next day or after lunch. So I made a snap decision and decided to have the ending take place the next day.  
If it turns out I was wrong just... let it go... please?

Also I'll be following this timeline: thewalkingweapon . tumblr post / 154556232149 / miraculous - ladybug - timeline - complete (Unless for reasons I change my mind).


	4. Adrien's Birthday

**New Chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

 **Adrien's Birthday.**

 _"Will she be ok Maman?" Adrien asked as his mother and he listened to the heartbreaking screams from the next room. "She's been like this for weeks."_

 _"I don't know" Vivienne said. "I think the best thing to do right now, is to just give her time."_

 _Adrien looked at the door and knocked on it. The cries subsided for a moment._

 _"What?" The broken voice of Annette Agreste sounded._

 _"Annette, I know it hurts, and you're in pain, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need me. That I'm not going to abandon you." Adrien said with his hand on the door._

 _The door remained close, but the cries had at least ended._

 _Adrien turned to his mother who nodded encouragingly. "It's my birthday next week, and maman said you like making food for gifts. I **love** food." Adrien said. "Will you be making me something?"_

 _The door slowly opened and a green eye with a few strands of black hair covering it. "What did you have in mind?"_

 _Adrien hadn't expected it to work, and had honestly just started to talk about anything. "Umm, well… what can you make?"_

 _"Easier to tell me what you want" Annette said. "And work from there."_

 _"Cake?" Adrien started hesitantly. "Can you make cake?"_

 _"How many tiers?" Annette asked. "What kind of flavor you want chocolate, lemon, vanilla, rum? Icing no icing? Sprinkles no sprinkles?"_

 _Adrien stood dumbfounded before looking at his mother._

 _"How many layers of cake do you want?" Her mother started._

 _"1?" Adrien stated it like a question. "Yeah one's enough."_

 _Annette nodded and opened the door wider. "Want to come in? We can talk about it there."_

 _Adrien nodded hesitantly. "Umm Ok."_

* * *

Finally, after hours upon hours of slaving away I was _finally_ done.

The chocolate cake sat on top of the counter smelling delicious. I took a step back to appraise me work before picking it up and hiding it in the fridge. Writing a sign in big thick black letters, FOR ADRIEN, I stood there for half a moment wondering if I should just give it to Adrien now, or run the risk of having it eaten before I had a chance to hand it to him.

"What are you doing here?" The house chef yelled when he found me in the kitchen.

I opened the fridge wider. Showing him the cake I had made.

The chef forgot his anger when he looked at the cake. "Ahh, for his birthday I presume, you plan on actually giving it to him this year?"

It had come somewhat of a family tradition that I make him a cake for his birthday.

My luck tended to be somewhat ok the rest of the year but, the second Adrien's birthday around, anything I planned went up in smoke.

For the past two years trying to give my cousin his cake, had ended in disaster.

Take last year for example. I had been waiting outside his door waiting to hand it when the cake slipped and fell out of my hand. We had been pulling cake out of that carpet for _weeks_ after words.

Or the year before that when I in my eagerness to hand him the cake I ran to his room tripped and fell covering myself in chocolate.

"You are an ambitious girl"

"You have never seen my cousin eat food; I honestly think sometimes if my brother could marry food he would have. Now I must go get dressed, if I see any of it missing for whatever reason, I'm holding you personally responsible."

* * *

"Want your present _now_ or after school?" I asked Adrien.

"Cake again?" Adrien asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know what they say about trying things over and over again and never succeeding?"

"It was only twice, jackass." Annette said.

"And _how_ many birthdays have you had here?"

I glared at him. "Maybe I won't get you anything" I threatened. "Maybe I'll eat the whole thing by myself."

"Better than you wearing it" Adrien muttered.

I put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "Ok, seriously Adrien, this isn't like you, what's wrong?"

Adrien shook his head. "I wanted a birthday party I asked Nathalie to ask father if I could have one, but…"

"You think he's going to say no" I said to him.

Adrien nodded. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Well… even if he does say no, we can always have fun, here."

Adrien sighed and nodded.

I frowned. "It's not enough, anymore is it?"

"I'm sorry Annette."

I shrugged. "Hey it's cool, you have Nino, and all those other kids at school, it makes sense you would want to celebrate with them too."

Adrien hugged me. "Thanks for understanding."

"Just don't forget me, Big shot."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Adrien said. I punched him in the arm. Hard. Adrien just laughed.

* * *

"Seriously if we have a party, serve it there"

"It's a small one layer cake" I said. "I doubt it can serve our entire class."

"I can have more made" Adrien said. "Don't worry"

I pouted but nodded. "Yeah sure," I told him.

By that point Nathalie came in with two tablets. "Your schedules for today." She said handing them to us. I took the tablet and swiped through my day. I had finally been able to sign up for my extracurriculars, and I could see Gymnastics slated for after school.

After Gymnastics I had homework, and then freedom for the rest of the day.

I smiled happily then frowned… wait…

"Did you ask father about the party?" Adrien asked voicing the question I had wanted to state.

Adrien asked as Nathalie walked away.

"He… uh doesn't think it would be a good idea."

I stared at Adrien as his face looked down in sadness. I put a hand on his arm.

"The movies" I said quickly. "Would he be opposed to heading to the movies with a couple of friends?"

"It's fine" Adrien said standing up. "He'd probably say no to that too."

I shared a glance with Nathalie who stared back sadly.

I stood and hurried after him. "Hey, will you be ok?"

Adrien turned and nodded. "I won't be akumatised for this Annette"

I shook my head. "That's not why I'm asking"

Adrien stopped and turned to me. "I'm fine." Adrien said before turning around and walking away.

* * *

"My man Adrien" Nino said with a smile. "Hey Annette."

The whole Stoneheart thing had gotten a good chunk of the students endeared towards me, including Nino. "Hey Nino."

I glanced up and noticed Chloe glaring at me. I smiled at Adrien and Nino before heading up toward the stairs toward Chloe.

"Hey Chloe"

She glared at me darkly. "Hello Annette."

"You're not still mad about the whole Stoneheart thing are you?"

"You protected Mylene" Chloe said while Sabrina glared.

"Yes"

"And abandoned me"

"How could you abandon poor Chloe like that?" Sabrina tuned in glaring at me.

 _Really?_ I thought toward Sabrina. I had seen her run when Ivan had barged in in his Stoneheart persona.

I had apologised for that a thousand times but Chloe was still angry. "He had been screaming for Mylene, I didn't think you were in any danger."

Chloe scoffed. "Yeah right"

"Chloe" I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm your friend. You can stop with the ice queen persona and talk to me."

Chloe glared at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 _Bull._

"I'm not apologising for protecting Mylene" I told Chloe, "But I am sorry, I made you feel abandoned"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't care" Chloe said walking away. "Do whatever you want."

I looked down before looking back up. "Did you get Adrien his present?"

Chloe stopped before turning toward me and scoffed. "Of course, I did." She said to me.

"He like's food, Cat Noir, may have a crush on Ladybug and _really_ wants a party" I said to her, heading upstairs. "Do with that information what you will."

"Mr. Agreste won't give him a party?" Chloe said as I took a small detour to the locker room. "What does that man have against fun?"

I shrugged. "Auntie Vivienne's disappearance has _really_ taken its toll on him." I said taking out my laptop from my locker.

Chloe crossed her arms and walked with me to class, Sabrina trailed calmly behind us. We walked in silence for the most part, but just before I went into class Chloe pulled me aside.

"I'm still angry you left me alone with that…"

"With Ivan?" I cut in. No matter what he had he had looked like he was still Ivan.

"But, thank you for the reminder, and the ideas" Chloe said begrudgingly before turning to her seat.

I tilted my head before heading up towards my seat. "Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" Mylene, Ivan and Nathanael said as I took a seat beside Nathanael.

"Any news on the party?" Mylene asked. I gave her a thumb down.

Mylene pouted. "That sucks" She said. "Poor Adrien" She said with a sigh.

"He enjoy the cake?" Ivan asked.

"Haven't given it to him yet"

"Nervous?" Ivan said with a chuckle.

My face flushed. "Screw you, I am _never_ telling you guys anything again."

Nathanael laughed. "It is pretty funny, you the gymnast, can't walk a couple flights of stairs to hand him a present."

I was ready to cuff Nathanael but I had to admit he had a point. "I'm cursed" I said. "I'm starting to think that maybe making him food is a _terrible_ idea, that maybe I should give him something that's not easily smashed."

" _Or_ you could just leave it in the kitchen and bring him to it." Nathanael said.

The expression my face turned thoughtful as I considered Nathanael's suggestion.

* * *

I could see Chloe freaking out to Sabrina about what to get Adrien, and eventually at the end of Class she gave him a hug and told him that it was on its way.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything to Chloe about it.

"Hey Adrien, Hey Nino" I said walking up to the shouldering my backpack as I waited for the cars to come pick us up during afternoon break.

"Yo, what does your uncle have against fun?" Nino asked me I blinked at the sudden question. I gave Adrien a questioning glance before I realised what had probably had happened.

"It interferes with work" I deadpanned.

"You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be a kid and want to have fun" Nino said.

"Uh that's probably _why_ he's so against you having fun" I interjected. "My father, was the straight and narrow one remember?"

"You're dad? No way" Adrien shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, believe what you want," By that point our cars arrived and Adrien and I said our goodbyes and left or well Adrien left, Nino on the other hand...

"You think I could come with you, to talk to your uncle?" Nino asked. I weighed the options of worst case scenario. On the one hand I could say it would be useless only to have Nino walk to his house anyway… Or I could invite him into the care and save everyone half an hour…

I knocked on passenger's door window. Cynthia moved over and rolled the window down.

Can I bring Adrien's friend? He wants to talk to Uncle Gabriel."

Cynthia sighed. "Fine, get in"

I opened the door for Nino and smiled.

Nino nodded in my direction before entering the car. I got in after him and closed the door.

"Sick ride" Nino said as the car started to drive.

"Word of advice, don't use slang in front of my uncle" I said to Nino. "He doesn't much care for it."

Nino nodded rigorously.

"But thanks," I said to Nino. "I'll be sure to pass it on to Uncle."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Nino spoke up again.

"Any other advice?"

"Don't bring up his wife or any dead/missing relatives" I said. "It's not something he appreciates, and he'll shut down a lot of people who try. And in your case, you may just get thrown out on your ear."

Nino nodded. "Anything else?"

"Don't push it, tell him how sad Adrien's been, how much it would mean to Adrien, but don't ever insinuate that he doesn't care about Adrien, my uncle is the type to dig in his heals and not change his mind."

"You started living with them 3 years ago, right?"

I nodded. "Yep, the circumstances regarding the move are not something I like talking about." I said. "Uncle, Adrien, and I are a lot alike in that regard."

Nino nodded as we pulled into the Agreste Mansion driveway.

"Good luck" Nino said as I got out of the car.

"Wait you're not coming" Nino said as he followed me inside the house.

"Oh heck no, I have to eat lunch, check on my birthday present for Adrien... Besides he'll have that much more respect for you if you face him without back up."

Nino glared at me. "I hate you"

"You and the rest of the school" I said with a smile. "Get in line buddy." With that I turned and walked away.

"I _despise_ youAnnette Agreste"

I laughed on my way out. "Remember no slang!"

* * *

"Where's my cake?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

The chef turned to glance at me and smiled. "Ahh Annette, You're birthday gift to Adrien I hid in the microwave, and told everyone that it was broken." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Henri" I said rushing to the microwave and smiled when I saw it sitting their perfectly whole.

"YAY!" I said giving the man a hug. "Thanks so much for making sure it didn't get touched."

Henri nodded and patted me on the head. "You're welcome"

"What's for lunch?" I asked eagerly.

Henri pulled out an apron and handed it to me. "Want to find out?"

"Annette" I turned to see Adrien staring at me as I put the meal down for Adrien and me to eat. "Was Nino here?"

"Yeah" I said "Wanted to talk to your father."

"And you _let_ him" Adrien said angrily.

I nodded. "I didn't think it could hurt much. Why, what happened?"

"He threw Nino out and forbade him from ever coming into this house again"

My eyes widened. "Ouch, you ok? Had I known that would happen, I wouldn't have allowed Nino into the car."

Adrien shook his head. "Why does your paranoia of what _might_ happen only come into play when you think _you're_ going to get in trouble."

I shrugged. "To be honest it _did_ " I said.

Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"I figured that if I told Nino that talking to Gabriel wouldn't change his mind, it would end with Nino walking to your house instead, I just saved time." I said. "And _paw_ lease if I was truly paranoid, I wouldn't do half the things I do."

Adrien shrugged with a smile. "Fair enough."

"Lunch?" I asked. "I helped make it you know"

Adrien finished his dinner. "Nice lunch" He said standing and grabbing his book bag.

I smiled and stood myself grabbing my own book bag "Want your cake now or later?"

"Let's save it for after Dinner." Adrien said.

"Afraid I'll end up wearing it again?" I said with a laugh.

Adrien shook his head smiling happily/

We both arrived at the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" A group of children shouted not just any children, but our own Classmates. "Happy birthday!"

"Hey, hey, hey birthday boy, guess what? Daddy's gone; while the cat's away the mice will play" A man in the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen said.

I inwardly groaned at that sentence. Wait…

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oh, just that all the grownups have taken a little vacation in the sky." Nino said pointing up I looked up and saw several people in multicolored bubbles floating away in the air.

"Nino?" Adrien asked as though he couldn't believe that _this_ is who his best friend had become. I looked up at the akumatized victim in shock. Cause in an outfit like that- it had to be an akumatized victim.

"The bubbler has brought all your homies together for one single purpose to ce-le-brate" He said pumping his fist in the air.

… No yeah, that was Nino.

Nino jumped down from the bubble he had been perched on (Cause yeah why not right?) and straight behind the turntable.

"Let's get this party started!" Nino pumped before starting the music.

Adrien backed away and back into the house. "I'm uhh… going to get the cake" He said before he jumped inside.

I opened my mouth to tell him where the cake was, and possibly question his sanity when two things happened at the same time.

One. The door closed blocking him from my view and hearing. And two. 3 people tackled me and pulled me into a secluded section of the Party.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I hissed turning around to see Myléné Ivan, and Nathanael surrounding me.

"We need your help" Myléné said glancing at Nino in fear.

I tilted my head in confusion. "My help, I don't understand…"

Just as I said that the Bubbler started to speak.

"Come on I brought you here to party, so dance or you'll join the adults in the sky." Nino said despite all the makeup and balloons covering his body, he looked quite sinister as he said that.

"Ok… this is bad, but what do you expect _me_ to do about it?" I whispered. "I mean… Ladybug and Cat Noir will probably be here soon so…"

"And if they don't?" Myléné asked worriedly.

"They will" I said to Myléné. "Besides it's not like we can do anything without Ladybug here to purify the akuma remember?"

"We can get the akumatized item away from him" Myléné said to me, "like you did with Ivan remember?"

"You guys have any idea what it could be?" I asked staring up at Nino.

"To encase people inside the bubbles, he's using an oversized bubble wand" Nathanael said. "It's attached to his back."

I nodded a plan was already formulating in my mind. "Ok, ok, I have a plan but it's a longshot, and it may end with us worse for wear, you in?"

Myléné and Ivan stared at each other before nodding. "What do you need?"

"A distraction" I said. "Not one big enough to anger him, but just enough to get his attention, and someone to pull the wand from his back, when he's properly distracted."

"What kind of distraction?" Nathanael said.

I bit my thumbnail. "Request a song change maybe?"

At that point the song changed to that of a slow song and I groaned. "Well _that_ isn't going to look suspicious at _all._ "

Nathanael bit his lip. "I have an idea come on" He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the stage.

"Oh, not _this_ song!" Nathanael groaned loudly. "Come on, can't we have something a bit more upbeat!"

"Yeah!" I yelled, "This music is lame!"

"Excuse me!" Chloe yelled. "No, it isn't!"

"Oh, what do you know Chloe" Nathanael Yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, no fighting at Adrien's party" The Bubbler said angrily. As Ivan came up behind him and quickly and expertly pulled the wand from his back.

I resisted the smile. "Ok, sorry"

Chloe glared at me. "I was in the middle of a slow dance with Adrien"

"I'm sorry Chloe" I said with a hand on her shoulder. "Have fun"

Nino shook his head before jumping back to the stage.

Chloe gave me one last glare before going back to find Adrien. Just as she had put her hand on his shoulder the music changed…again.

Ivan, Myléné Nathanael and I snuck into the mansion.

"At least he can't make any more bubbles" I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marinette and Alya said walking toward us.

I pulled out Nino's wand. "Ivan snagged this from Nino when his attention was diverted. We can't break it, but at least he can't bubble anyone else"

Marinette eyes lit up. "That's quite resourceful of you"

"Thanks" I said. "But we need a place to hide this."

"Oh, _do_ you" We heard from behind us.

I gasped and the six of us started backing away slowly.

I smiled. "You know you're absolutely doomed, right."

Nino stopped and glared at me. "Give me back my wand"

I held the wand in my hand and lifted it up before jumping back and laughing. "Keep away!" Before throwing it to Nathanael. "Run!"

Nathanael didn't have to be told twice before we all started to play. It passed hands quickly never staying in more than one spot for more than two seconds.

"Argh stop messing around!" Nino said as I cartwheeled away with the wand in my hand.

"Show off!" Nathanael laughed. I threw the wand at him.

"All I want is for everyone to have fun"

"By bubbling those who don't?" I questioned. "Yeah, real fun"

"Don't you want your cousin to have his first party?" Nino questioned me.

"Not when the guests are here out of fear" I said. "And I know Adrien would say the same thing."

He was so focused on me that he hadn't noticed that the one with the wand – Nathanael, had snuck back out of the Mansion.

Nino turned to find that the one with the wand was gone. "Hey where'd it go?"

I shrugged with a smile. "Who knows" Before the rest of us ran back outside and closed the door.

"You guys are crazy" Marinette said. "Was this really the best plan?"

"The only one" I said.

"It worked." Nathanael said. "But I don't think telling everyone to run is a good idea"

I nodded. "No, there's literally a strength in numbers right now so long as everyone is here we can blend in"

"Fair enough" Marinette said with a half glance into her bag. "I umm have to uhh… wish Adrien a happy birthday?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh-huh" I said but Marinette had already backed away and left.

 _Huh that was weird._ I said. But I couldn't focus on that any more as Nino had decided to make his appearance again.

We had just started running when Ladybug made her appearance again.

I breathed a sigh of relief but Nino had hardly stopped running when I found his hand reach out and pull the wand. I refused to let go and we tugged hard on the wand until...

Again, two things happened at once Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around his hand pulling it away from the wand. And the second...

 _"Cataclysm"_ I black hand appeared almost out of nowhere and the wand was reduced to ash. A purple butterfly appeared and Ladybug wasted no time to purify the akuma.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly."

Before disappearing off she pulled a red and black vinyl from the table and tossed it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled as everything went back to normal.

Ladybug left right away. Cat Noir on the other hand stayed behind.

"Isn't your suit on a timer or something?" I asked without turning around.

"Annette" Cat Noir said his tone not amused.

"I'm not apologising"

"You could have been hurt"

"I was fine"

"You have no powers, no abilities that make you any different from anyone else, you are not special Annette."

"I know!" I yelled. "You think I don't know how utterly _average_ I am? But I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

Cat Noir sighed. "You're not average, I just meant..."

I glared at him. "I know what you meant" I cut him off before I sighed. "You should go, anyone who knows your identity is a liability, go"

"This isn't over Annette"

"Get out" I said my meaning having completely changed.

Once he left I bent over and focused on my breathing. A hand on my stomach my eyes closed as I focused intently on the rise and fall of my diaphragm.

A few minutes later I opened my eyes feeling much better.

"Annette!" I looked over to see Cynthia waving to me.

I nodded and ran to her got into the car and we drove off to school. Adrien's car right behind us.

"A gift… from your father" Nathalie said handing Adrien a purple package as we ate our dinner together.

Adrien's eyes lit up as he took in the gift. "Thank you, I mean, say thank you to my father for me."

Nathalie nodded once before walking away.

"Open it!" I said eagerly. Adrien ripped open the packaging to reveal a blue scarf.

"Pretty!" I said in awe.

Adrien nodded in surprise. He wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"My turn? I notice that you had had trouble finding the cake earlier" I asked hesitantly. Adrien looked at me once and nodded, though to me his face looked guarded.

I looked at him concerned, before shaking my head. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the kitchen.

The cooks had finished for the day, so it was mostly empty save for the head chef who was still cleaning up.

I pulled Adrien to the Microwave and opened revealing only a single slice of cake.

"Hey!" I said. "Where did the rest of the cake go?"

"Heh, heh sorry, Annie, that was all I could save" Henri said.

I rolled my eyes, but handed the cake to Adrien. "Happy Birthday cousin"

Adrien looked at the cake before putting it down and hugging me. I stood stock still in shock. "Adrien?"

"I love you" Adrien said. "Please don't leave me too"

I stood wide eyed. "I-I have no plans to."

Adrien's grip around me tightened. "Ladybug and Cat Noir can do just about anything, but your human, you could get hurt and, and"

"Adrien, Adrien" I said pulling away so he was looking at me. "Calm down."

Adrien and I were only a few months apart. But his eyes as the glanced at me nearly filled with tears made him look several years younger.

"Where is, this coming from?"

"I heard about what you did with Stoneheart, and today with the whole Bubbler fiasco I – you could have been hurt Annette."

I held my cousin tightly. "I couldn't just do _nothing_ ," I said calmly.

"I _can't_ lose you" Adrien said. "Please don't let me lose you too."

I couldn't answer my cousin instead I just held him tightly.

"Isn't this kind of manipulative of you" Plagg said once Adrien had snuck upstairs into his own room. "Your using the persona she's closest too, to get the outcome you want."

Adrien glared at Plagg. "Maybe if anything I did and said in there was a lie, but it wasn't, she's going to get herself killed Plagg."

"Have a little faith in her" Plagg insisted. "I bet she's a lot more durable than you give her credit for."

"I don't want her hurt"

"Funny" Plagg mocked. "I didn't think being your father was on your itinerary."

"I'm not locking her away" Adrien said. "I just want her to be careful."

"By making her feel useless?" Plagg said. "Yeah good plan."

Adrien looked away in anger. "Since when do you care about what I do?"

"Since doing so could put the civilian in even more danger, when she tries to prove Cat Noir wrong." Plagg said.

Adrien shook his head. "Annette's not like that."

"Sure kid" Plagg said the sarcasm just barely noticed.

Plagg looked toward the door saddened before flying down to head to bed.

* * *

 **No POV**

 _"You're insane" Plagg whispered in Annette's ear. "You're only 6 years old Annette."_

 _That just seemed to make even more determined. "I'll be fine"_

 _"You'll fall" Annette shook her head stubbornly._

 _"No, I won't"_

 _"You'll burn yourself" Annette laughed at that._

 _"Which is why you're here"_

 _Plagg put a paw to his head. "Your father is going to_ kill _me."_

 _"Daddy wouldn't do that." Annette said wide eyed._

 _Plagg glared at her. "Why do you hate me?"_

 _"Don't you want me to have fun?" Annette said sucking her thumb looking adorable._

 _"I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _"It's their anniversary, I want to make something special." Annette said with a pout. Her green eyes wide and shiny as though she was close to tears._

 _"Oh no, not the puppy eyes" Plagg said closing his eyes and turning away. "You know I can't stand the puppy dog eyes."_

 _"Ok…" Annette said sounding sad._

 _Plagg turned around and sighed at the look of sadness on Annette's face._

 _"No, stove, you use the microwave and the toaster only, and_ I _get the stuff that's up too high"_

 _Annette clapped and jumped up and down. "Yay!"_

 _"Shh!" Plagg said putting a paw to her mouth. "You wouldn't want to wake them, would you?"_

 _Annette smiled and ran to the kitchen._

 _"Happy Anniversary mommy and daddy" Annette said coming into her room a tray of cereal, toast, Camembert, some cookies and milk in her hands. Plagg was underneath the tray helping keep it steady._

 _Her parents were in bed asleep and tired. Her mother opened her eyes and smiled at her only child entering their room._

 _She turned over and woke her husband. "Felix" Bridgette said pushing her husband slightly "Look what you're daughter brought."_

 _Felix opened his eyes, to the tray of food and turned to smile at his little girl._

 _"Did you make all this for us?"_

 _Annette scrunched her nose. "Plagg helped and it's not much, Plagg wouldn't let me use the stove, other wise I would have made croissants as well."_

 _"Good on that Plagg" Felix said. Plagg smiled at Annette smugly. Annette looked away petulantly._

 _"What happened?" Tikki said rubbing her eyes._

 _"Annette made breakfast" Bridgette said holding out a cookie for Tikki to eat._

 _"Thank you, Annette" Tikki said gratefully._

* * *

Plagg opened his eyes and yawned as Adrien got ready for school.

"Cheese?" He asked petulantly.

Adrien rollled his eyes and held out a chunk of camembert Plagg flew over to it and devoured it in one bite.

"Adrien!" Annette called from the other side. "Hurry up!"

Plagg looked at the door saddened it was an odd sensation to be near the girl he had once been so close with and yet be unable to communicate with her.

"Coming Annette" Adrien said holding his shirt open for Plagg to fly into.

* * *

 **Annette POV**

We drove in silence for most of the ride (I had very stressfully pointed out that taking two cars to the same place was very stupid and oddly enough my uncle had agreed). Adrien wearing the scarf his father had gotten for him.

When the two of us finally got to school Adrien got out of the car and went to Nino.

"Cool scarf" Alya yelled from a ways away Marinette beside her nodded emphatically.

Adrien smiled. "Yeah my dad got it, I couldn't believe it, he's gotten me the same lame pen for three years."

I noticed the look of shock then sadness of Marinette's face and tilted my head in confusion before being pulled along by my three newest friends.

"You _really_ need to stop doing that" I laughed.

"How was everything yesterday?" Myléné asked me. "How was your cousin"

I shrugged. "We ate cake, then headed to bed" I said purposefully not dwelling into emotional baggage that had erupted last night.

"Did Cat Noir come in?" Nathanael asked. I had divulged to the three of them that after the attack had happened I had gotten my ear chewed out from Cat Noir.

"No" I said. "I don't think he's eager for another screaming match, to be honest neither was I.

Mylene and the other two nodded before pulling me along to class.

* * *

 **So if there was any doubt to who's Annette's Parents were this pretty much hit you over the head with it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!**


	5. Defending Chloé

**A/N: Next Chapter this time doing the lady Wi-Fi episode. Hope you like it! Please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

 **In Which I Defend Chloé and then punished for it.  
** _  
"No, don't hurt them!"_

 _"Then tell us where it is!"_

 _"No, please don't!"_

 _"I don't know what your talking about"_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"You will pay for what you've done tonight!"_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat in the darkened glow of my room. The swirling images of my parents last moments turning over and over in my head.

Calm down, calm down, you don't want Hawk Moth to sense this calm down. I lay in my bed and focused desperately on my breathing trying to get my heart rate under control.

After a few more moments, my heart rate slowed and I was a lot calmer then I had been.

But I didn't want to sleep yet, so instead I went to my desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a picture.

It was a picture of my mom and dad, but not just any picture, this picture was special.

Mom was in her ladybug outfit her blue eyes shone brightly. Her long hair was in loose pigtails and she was positioned away from her partner, only her hand reaching back.

Cat Noir held her hand, kneeling, head bent low as though to kiss her hand. His suit was different than that of the current chat noir. For once his boots were heels and thigh highs. His tail was longer, his ears were longer and his belt wrapped around his waist twice creating a 'X' shape in front. His hair was longer and messier then this Chat Noirs had ever been.  
I had specifically had asked to take a picture of them like that. I wanted them to give me a pose of what their relationship had been back in the beginning.

I put the photo back and pulled out another this time of Ladybug leaning in Cat Noir's chest with Cat Noir's arms wrapped around Ladybug.  
The third however was my favorite or at least it had been. It was me wearing a black mask with red lenses my hair tied back in black bow, a black long-sleeved shirt and leather gloves with black leggings adorned my body and my arms were crossed in front of my chest a smirk on my face.

My mother had abhorred the costume, stating I had looked to scary, to which my dad and I replied that it was exactly the point.  
 _  
"You will pay for what you've done tonight!"_

I dropped the photo back into the drawer and closed it and turned breathing deeply.

 _Damn_.

* * *

It was Chat Noir's turn to patrol that night, but he couldn't help but watch his cousin as she went through another emotional break down.  
At this rate, she's going to be the next Akuma victim. Chat Noir thought to himself.

A part of him wanted to knock on her window and go to her and hold her until she calmed down. Like she had done for him when his mother disappeared. The other part begged him to leave; that there were other parts of Paris that needed his help that night, not just the young girl that was obviously in such distress.

He watched as she stood again and looked toward the window. She pulled out another drawer and took out a cylinder. She opened it carefully before placing it delicately on the windowsill. The windowsill was very narrow and she kept working at it until it was perfectly balanced before nodding to herself and heading off to bed.

He could smell what it was all the way their and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Camembert. He had no idea, who could ever like Camembert so much and until he had met Plagg hadn't met anyone who had.

He frowned. He hadn't thought that Annette like Camembert either… in fact the few times it had been in the house, she had gone out of her to avoid eating it so what was going on?

Curiosity peeked he vaulted forward and aimed straight for the window. He hung preciously by the window sill for a moment taking desperate care not to let his present fall as he slowly took it off the sill and held in his hand before backflipping into the room.

"Thought that would work." Annette said half amused half annoyed. "What are you doing spying on me for?"

"I wasn't" Cat Noir lied.

Annette raised an eyebrow her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Want to try that again?"

"I noticed you were freaking out, I wanted to make sure, you were ok before I continued on my way" Cat Noir said.

Annette looked down. "Trying to make sure I don't become another weekly monster?"

Cat Noir looked at her. "No, I just don't like seeing people hurt."

Annette sighed. "I'm fine, just had a bad dream is all."

"Are you sure Annette?" Cat Noir asked softly.

Annette smiled. "You have the rest of Paris to watch out for, don't worry about me" I said calmly. "I'll be fine."

"You are apart of Paris" Chat Noir said putting a hand on her soldier. "You deserve my protection to."

"I'm afraid that this, is not something you can help me with" Annette said.

"One more thing" Cat Noir said holding out the camembert container. "Why this"

Annette looked at it, he could practically smell the apprehensiveness coming off her in waves before it disappeared and she laughed lightly.

"Had it brought to me with my dinner today, I loath the cheese, so I thought I'd save it for someone else who likes it better then me, figured if I left some out for you, you'd get curious, and come in." Annette said lightly her hands pulled behind her back.

Cat Noir stared at her for a moment. Had anyone else been with her they would have thought she was telling the truth, but Cat Noir or rather Adrien had known her longer, her pulling her hands behind her back was a tell that she was lying, it was something she did to hide the shaking.

"…Right" Cat Noir said. "Well if your sure your ok, I'd best be off, I have the rest of patrol to do"

Annette nodded and smiled tiredly. "Good night"

* * *

"I desperately need more clothes" Chloé said as she dug through her locker. "Want to come shopping with me?  
Sabrina nodded excitedly while I shook my head.

"And be buried under a pile of clothes as you stick me and Sabrina with carrying your stuff, again?" I said leaning against the door, after Cat Noir had left that night I had been unable to get back to sleep, making me extremely tired. "Um, no"

Chloé pouted. "I won't do that!" She said.

I raised an eyebrow before leaning against my locker door and yawned. "Besides I'm exhausted, I haven't had proper sleep in like 3 days, I think I'm going to head home after school and try to take a nap before I get started on my homework."

Chloé glanced at me. "I thought your nightmares had ended."

I shook my head while Sabrina put a hand on my arm. "They came back a few nights ago." I said softly.

Chloé opened her mouth again to respond before being interrupted.

"Hey!" She and I turned around to see Kim holding Alya's phone.

"What's going on?" I asked my arms crossed in front of me.

"Look's like miss Blogger here tried to take picture's inside your locker." Kim said smugly.

Chloé eyes widened, before narrowing in anger.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done it"

"Her Locker was open!"

"While she was in it!" I yelled. "You should have respected her privacy"

"Oh, like she's respected ours?" Alya yelled back at me.

"I don't remember her taking pictures of your locker" I said.

"Girls, enough!" Principle Damocles said. Before turning to Chloé, "There aren't any rules against invasion of privacy" He told Chloé.

Chloé looked positively offended. "She insulted my very soul" She said before breaking down crying in Kim's arms.

I rolled my eyes at my oldest friend's antics. "I wouldn't go that far Chloé" I stated.

"She should still be punished" Chloé added petulantly.

Damocles sighed and turned to Alya. "You will have detention after school for one hour"

Chloé looked livid. "One measly hour, are you kidding me!"

"Chloé, that's more then fair" I whispered to her. "You got what you wanted, let it go"

Chloé turned to glare at me. "Are you against me too?"

My expression turned cold. "You're make mountains out of mole hills, she's getting punished, she'll never do it again, let it go"

Chloé sighed and left glaring darkly at Alya. "I catch you taking pictures, or even take a glance, inside my locker again, you will regret it." She seethed before stalking out the room.

I grabbed my bag putting it over my shoulders.

"What a spoiled brat." Alya muttered to herself as she and I walked out together. My hands stilled as I resisted the urge to slap Alya for what she said. _She's allowed to have her own opinion, she's allowed to have her own opinion._ I continuously reminded myself.

"Why were you taking pictures of her locker?" I asked her.

Alya glared at me. "That is none of your business"

"Like the contents of Chloé's locker is not yours?" I reiterated calmly.

Alya glared at me. "It was open"

"The objects in her locker where still hers." I said feigning calmness. In all actuality, my lack of sleep had resulted in my getting a headache.

"Why are you taking her side!" Alya said. "She's a bitch who ruins everyone's life just by existing!"

My eyes widened in anger and I slapped Alya. Hard.

I stared at my hand in wide eyed shock. Alya turned to face me her eyes wide in anger.

Alya glared at me. "Can't handle the truth?"

"That 'bitch' happens to be my oldest friend" I told Alya.

"Your 'oldest friend' is a terror to the entire school" Alya hissed. "And your nothing but an enabler"

I raised an eyebrow. "An enabler huh?" I said I could feel the anger bubbling in my chest but I forced myself to keep my cool. "Careful Ms. Cesaire, I got Chloé to back off on the punishment against you, without me, you would have been suspended, if I were you, I would think twice before badmouthing me again."

With that I turned and stomped away.

* * *

 _You did what!_ Adrien texted me shocked. The second I had left Alya's side I immediately pulled out my cell and started texting my cousin  
 _  
I slapped Marinette's best friend in the face,_ I responded.  
 _  
Why?_  
 _  
I took Chloé's side in a debate_ I texted. _Alya didn't like that, she started calling Chloé a bitch and I slapped her, you know how I am I don't tolerate people badmouthing the people I care about, no matter how justified they may feel it is._

She's allowed to have her own opinion,

Annette Adrien texted.

I breathed deeply trying to reign in my temper. _You're taking this two calmly, she's your friend too Adrien, or have you forgotten?_  
 _  
I am_ Adrien responded _but you must admit, Alya was kind of correct._

I looked away. _I can't just leave her_ I wrote back. _She's over protective of her friends, and terrified of losing those precious to her, like she did her mom, and I, I can't abandon her, like she believes her mom did._

This time there was a little bit of a pause before he responded _Acting the way, she does, isn't helping anyone  
_  
 _And abandoning her, doesn't help her, it makes her worse._ I said with a sigh I put a hand to my forehead. I was honestly exhausted and just wanted to go home and take a nap.

I had half a mind to beg my cousin to cover me while I snuck out and went to Chloé's dad's hotel, to sleep for a good, rest of the day, but there were way too many things that could go wrong.

My phone started to ring and I, assuming it was my father or one of his employees, stupidly pressed the call button without checking the caller id.

I ball of light erupted out of my phone.

"Oh hello" I blinked as me and Adrien were suddenly blocked by a girl in black outfit with a Wi-Fi symbol on her top and black mask in the shape of a…

I smiled bitterly. "What do you want?"

She flicked through something on her phone and before I knew it I was frozen in place.

"Oh, don't worry you're fine." The akumatized victim said as she flicked something else and a camera icon appeared in mid air. "For now."

"Now Annette is it true you took the side of a selfish brat, for your own selfish purposes" I could feel myself move again.

"I took the side of my friend, because I felt she was in the right." I reiterated. I had been in front of the camera pretty much my entire life, both my parents had always warned me about the press and how it would twist the words into something I never said.

"Is it true you slapped a poor girl named Alya"

Alya… only me and Alya had been in the hallway when I slapped her, so that meant…

Oh no, I did not have a hand in creating this one, did I?

I nodded. "Yes, I slapped Alya, when she called one of the people I cared about a 'bitch' and insinuated that she was ruining's everyone's life by merely existed, I was tired, exhausted, and hadn't been sleeping well for the past 3 nights and what Alya said sent me over the edge". This was not going to endear me to anyone, but I was not going to let half of what happen not be heard.

A baton whizzed past and smacked the phone out of her hand.

"Don't you know better than to attack harmless citizens?" I heard the familiar voice of Cat Noir say. "Now behave before I have to unplug you"

I raised my eyebrow at Cat Noir "That the best you got?"

"Shut up!" Cat Noir said. "Shouldn't you be running away?"

"Have you ever met me?" I said as I jumped out of the way of another pink icon barrelling toward me. "Since when have I ever run away from anything?"

"Wish you would"

"Wishes are for stars, this is reality Kitty" I said with a chuckle as I cartwheeled away from another pink icon. "Besides Ladybug isn't here yet"

"Did someone say my name?" I didn't even turn around.

"Hello My Lady" Cat Noir said with a smile.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but she was still smiling before she turned to me. Before she could say anything however Lady Wi-Fi had recovered and aimed a shot at Ladybug.

"I will know your identity Ladybug, or should I say Chloé Bourgeois!"

"What!?" Ladybug, Cat Noir and I said at the exact same time. All with different inflections.

I broke out laughing. "Chloé's not Ladybug"

"Then what was with the yoyo, I found in her Locker?"

"She's a Ladybug fan?" I said with a raised eyebrow, "You know for a journalist, you suck"

That was not the right thing to say.

Did I mention I haven't been sleeping well?

Lady Wi-Fi shot another Icon at me I jumped out of the way.

"Hey it's true, no need to get so charged up"

"You think she's going to believe what I said about Chloé not being Ladybug?" I asked to the two superheroes.

Their silence said everything. "Yeah, I didn't think so either"

* * *

Alya hadn't been gone two minutes, when Ladybug rounded on me.

"You hit her?" Ladybug snarled.

I blinked at the bug themed heroine, surprised at the sudden hostility. "She insulted a friend of mine, and I reacted poorly, when you capture her akuma, I'll apologize ok?" I said hurriedly in the hopes that it will delay a fight.

Ladybug glared. "Why are you even friends with a girl like that?"

I leaned against my locker and rubbed my eyes. "There are things we've been through together that we can't just turn our back on. She along with Adrien, and Sabrina helped me out of some severe depression episodes, I can't ignore that, especially when I ignored her, when…" My eyes closed and I turned away. "Never mind, can we forget it please?" I said wiping away my tears.

"That doesn't give her the right to treat those around her like crap" Ladybug said.

I shook my head. "No, I know that"

"Than why do you let her?"

"I don't, I try my best to act as mediator and give healthy compromises, but I don't always succeed."

"Maybe you should cut her out"

"That's undeniably cold, she's already lost her mother, you want her to lose a friend too?"

Ladybug paused and stared at Annette in confusion. "S-she lost her mother?"

I froze. "Damn it" I sighed. "I should not have said that, ok no more questions until I have full control over my mouth to brain filter, I mean brain to mouth filter."

I could tell Ladybug was trying to hide a smile.

"Seriously though, don't tell Chloé what I've told you, it's not something she like's spread around."

"What happened to Mrs. Bourgeois though?"

Queen Bee happened. I shook my head a small smile on my face. "I can't, I promised I'm sorry."

"You should probably get some sleep" Cat Noir said softly. "You look exhausted"

I shook my head. "I can't, I won't be able too without knowing Chloé is ok..." I told him.

Cat Noir looked at me severely. "I'll come by personally after all this is over, and let you know how everything went, Ok, kitten?"

My eyes widened for a moment before I pushed him away. "…Don't call me that" I said or at least tried to say.

Cat Noir looked at me in surprise, before nodding. I was vaguely aware of his arm around my waist before darkness overcame me and I was out like a light.

* * *

 _"Come on, get up" Chloe told me while Sabrina pulled me right side up. "We are getting out of this house."_

I said nothing just blinked at everyone tiredly.

"Uhh, Chloé I really don't think this is a good idea" Adrien said as Chloé dug through my closet and pulled out an outfit.

Chloé turned to glare at Adrien. "She hasn't left the house in weeks, Adrien, ever since your birthday the only thing she has done, is go to school and come home, she needs out, she needs fun." Chloe turned to Sabrina. "You agree with me right?"

"Yes Chloe" Sabrina said earnestly. Sabrina was a lot like me and Chloe her mother had just up and left one day, and she in her anguish had latched tightly to Chloe now the two went everywhere together.

"I'm right here you know." I said.

"Yeah, and it's completely true, get dressed" Chloé said dumping a handful of clothes and while Sabrina pushed me toward the shower.

"I doubt uncle will approve" I told her over Sabrina's head.

Your uncle can suck an egg" Chloé said bluntly. "Besides your aunt already agreed, stop stalling get dressed." Chloé said pulling the door closed. "Your coming too," I heard her say to what was probably Adrien.

For the first time in what felt like forever I laughed.

* * *

I woke up the light outside dark surprised to be in my own bed. The events of that day flooded my mind and I struggled to sit up only to find that I had an arm wrapped around my waist.

In the light of the moon I could just make out the blonde ponytail. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Chloé?" I whispered. Chloé unfortunately had always been a light sleeper so when I said that she turned around a groaned.

"Yes, yes, I'm here you can stop worrying, I'm fine, go back to sleep I'm exhausted" Chloé said before turning around and pulling my covers further up her chin.

I chuckled. "You don't do anything by halves, do you?"

"Go. To. Sleep." Chloé said.

I sighed and pulled the covers up to my chin and fell back asleep.

"So, after Cat Noir told me that he sent you home and that you were worried, I all but insisted that Daddy take me to your house, so you could see for yourself that I was ok, it would stop your midnight panic attacks, and I would not be woken in the middle of the night by the phone ringing." Chloe told me as my and Sabrina walked into class behind her.

"You were woken in the middle of the night anyway"

Chloé laughed. "Yes, only for a few seconds, not the five minutes it would have been calming you down trying to make sure I wasn't 'just saying that'.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and the fact that I told you that morning that I had been having nightmares had nothing to do with it?"

Chloé rolled her eyes as we walked into class.

As she went to sit by Sabrina and I went to sit by Nathanael I paused by Marinette and Alya's seat and stood there for a moment. Before plucking up my courage and talking to her.

"Alya?" I asked softly.

Alya turned toward me her eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

I bit my lip, worried for a split second that this would blow up in my face, but I swallowed my pride and plowed on through. "I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you yesterday, while I did not agree, with what you said, I should not have treated you the way I did, and I'm sorry for how I reacted."

Alya stared at me for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose complaining about Chloe to a friend of hers wasn't the wisest decision, and perhaps I shouldn't have been taking pictures of her locker."

I raised an eyebrow. "So… we good?"

Alya looked passed me to Chloé. "Do I have to apologize to Chloé?"

I smiled thinly. "It would be appreciated but I'm not going to gun you down for it" I said.

Alya hid a smirk.

I stepped back and headed back up the stairs.

Nathanael, Ivan and Myléné immediately rounded on me.

"What happened? Did you help defeat Lady Wi-fi? Did you really slap Alya?" They all fired at me at the same time.

"Yes, I slapped Alya, no I didn't this time around I was so exhausted I passed out in Cat Noir's arms, and you saw what happened, Lady Wi-  
Fi interrogated me then Cat Noir showed up, we got attacked, Ladybug showed up, for a split second it looked like they were winning and then Lady Wi-Fi disappeared, I don't what happened after that I wasn't there."

They all just stared at me wide eyed.

"Look if this is about the slap I gave Alya…"

"You… passed out in Cat Noir's arms?" Myléné asked eyebrow raised.

"Um, yeah?"

"That all you can say?" Myléné asked eyes wide. "Where did he take you after that?"

"Uhh… my room?"

"He… carried you to your house in his arms?" Myléné said eyes wide.

My eyes widened and I blushed as what she was saying hit. "Sh-shut up it wasn't like that."

"It was like something" Nathanael muttered. "Your blushing."

I put my hands to my cheeks and laughed. "Cause your making assumptions!" I said. "Nothing happened!"

"Uh-huh" Nathanael said his eyes trained on his art work. This time with him being the one to save Lady Noir.

"Nice drawing" I commented.

Nathanael covered the drawing with his hand and glared at me. "Shut up"

I just gave a small smile.

"Hey" I turned to see Adrien running up to me after school.

"I uhh... didn't get to ask this morning since Chloé was monopolizing your time, but I heard you've been having nightmare's again."

I raised an eyebrow. "Umm yeah" I said. "Chloé tell you?"

Adrien's eyes widened. "Yeah! Yeah it was Chloé who mentioned it, she's worried about you."

"I didn't get them last night" I admitted. "Best sleep I've had in days."

"Oh yeah?" Adrien asked. "Any reason why that is?"

I shrugged. "I guess sleeping surrounded by others helps, but I can't be doing it that often, otherwise I might just get used to it." I shrugged. "I'll figure it out, don't worry Adrien, I'll be fine."

Adrien nodded in that way that told me he didn't believe me. "Any idea what brought them on."

"I've heard that change can bring nightmare's" I said though I didn't know how much stock to put in movie logic. "Maybe the new akumatizations have me unconsciously freaked."

Adrien put a hand on my shoulder. "You think that's it?"  
 _Either that or the fact that the new Ladybug and Cat Noir look a lot like my dead parents, but you know which ever.  
_  
"Maybe" I said softly. "It is one of the things afraid of, getting akumatized. Fighting the heroes of Paris, is not exactly on my to do list."

Adrien hugged me tightly. "That won't happen Annette."

"You can't promise that" I said softly.

Adrien shook his head. "It won't happen."

* * *

"Hey" I jumped slightly to see Adrien standing outside my door. A pillow and blanket in my hand.

"What are you doing here"

"Keeping you company" Adrien said softly, anticipating my reaction he said. "Relax this is just until we can find something else that'll work, since you and I both know that meds don't work for you"

It was true, I had started taking, medication to help with the nightmare's 3 years ago, but the had long ago stopped being effective.

"I don't need your help"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Calm down, it's temporary." He said walking past me to my bed. "Now get in bed before I drag you."

"Like you could" I muttered but I crawled into bed beside him anyway.


	6. Christmas Time

**Don't own miraculous ladybug!**

* * *

 **Christmas Time**

 _"Annette?" I looked up at the door to see my Aunt Vivienne coming in. Tears were falling down my face as I looked up from the photo I had been staring at._

 _"We're decorating the tree downstairs" My Aunt said. "We were wondering if you wanted to help."_

 _I slowly shook my head. Tears falling down my face even as I tried not cry out._

 _Vivienne stared at me from the door way her hand on the door handle before she slowly walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders._

 _"I don't think your parents would want you to be alone on Christmas" Aunt Vivienne slowly told me._

 _I couldn't say anything I just sat there staring at the black framed photo of my parent's portrait. Both of their wearing gorgeous smiles. My father's arms around my mother's neck, my mother holding my fathers arms an elegant smile on her face, her hair tied into her signature pigtailed style. My father's hair combed back and neat as it had always been when he was out of uniform._

 _"Momma's birthday was on the 22nd of Christmas" I said. "We always decorated the tree after her birthday dinner and after she had opened presents, so it wouldn't clash with Christmas" I said tracing my mom's face. "We would put on Christmas music, and my dad would sing his favorites, and my mom and I would laugh and make fun of his awful singing…" Annette eyes closed and she leaned into Vivienne's embrace. "It's all my fault they're gone, if I had just…"_

 _Vivienne held me tightly. "Don't go there Annette" She whispered to me._

 _"But it's true."_

 _I could feel Vivienne shake her head against my own. "No, you don't know that, those awful people killed your parents, you tried to save them."_

 _I wanted to deny it. But all my excuses had already been heard before, and it would have just made Aunt Vivienne more upset and that was the last thing I wanted to do on Christmas so instead I just nodded to her._

 _Vivienne hugged me tightly. "They loved you Annie, and I know for a fact that they would not want you blaming yourself, especially on Christmas eve"_

 _"Viv!" A man with the exact same blond hair as my aunt, though his own eyes were a dark blue opened the door. "We're about to have Christmas dinner, you and Annette coming down or not?"_

 _Aunt Vivienne gave me a small smile, before I nodded and sat up. "Ok, ok I'm coming"_

 _"Well hurry up"_

 _"Vic" Vivienne said softly. "Her parents died a few months ago, this is her first Christmas without them have some tact."_

 _Vic put an arm around Vivienne and kissed her cheek. "Anything for my sister"_

 _"Annette!" Adrien said coming up the stairs. "Let's go! You already missed, decorating the tree, I'm not letting you miss dinner as well, move." Adrien said pulling me down the stairs._

* * *

Another first Christmas. First Christmas without my aunt, or my aunts brother who had made a habit of coming over every Christmas. But after Aunt Viv disappeared, uncle Gabriel and uncle Victor had a huge fight right after the funeral that had, apparently ended with Victor band from the house.

Neither me nor Adrien had been in the house when it occurred. Nathalie, Adrien's Bodyguard and my own body guard Cynthia had all had the foresight to pull the pair of us out, before the yelling got too intense, but the gist of what happened had been quite clear.

That day hadn't been so bad. Despite the almost crippling depression that had threatened to engulf the pair of us. The day itself had been quite enjoyable. We went to the movies, played in the park, had ice cream, looking back on it, it was probably Nathalie's way of distracting us, but as far as days went it was a good one, all things considered.

The nightmares came back again after Vivienne died. Not for too long, I had them for maybe a week, and I hadn't told anyone about them, instead just throwing myself into my work and eventually the nightmares subsided as well. They hadn't stayed for nearly as long as they had this time. Almost three months and the nightmare's had yet to dissipate.

Hawkmoth had not stopped his tirade. Every other week a new villain appeared attacking Paris hoping to get those darn Miraculouses, some fights I had been apart of, others I hadn't been. But the nightmare's never ended.

I looked up from the scrap book that Aunt Vivienne had given me and stared out the window. Hoping that just for today, Hawkmoth would leave Paris _alone_. Maybe all I needed was one Supervillainless night. One night where Ladybug and Cat Noir weren't constantly in danger.

I hadn't wanted to look into it but If the attacks didn't stop soon I may have to do some snooping of my own. I didn't want to believe that my own uncle could be HawkMoth, but...

I closed my eyes and shook my head once before continue to look over the scrapbook that aunt Vivienne had given me for Christmas 2 Christmases ago. It had been put together years ago, by a good friend of the family, but when my parents died Aunt Vivienne had thought giving it to me would make me feel better.

 _"That's your mother there, that article blasted her for making the mistake of letting the villain go"_ Vivienne would whisper in my ear _. "Look, at me there I just received my miraculous, and look there, I almost outed your father in my first mission. Or look Queen Bee…"  
_  
My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at Queen Bee. I knew who Queen Bee was of course it hadn't taken that long to figure out after I knew who Ladybug and Cat Noir were, but the reason why Queen Bee had disappeared had always been very hush-hush. Vivienne had stuttered over Queen Been as though…

My eyes widened as though remembering what the lie I had been told was.

 _"Ran away, after a particularly bad fight"_

Isabelle Bourgeois nee Beaufort was a great many things, but a coward had never been one of them. I had never questioned it, because my parents had been the one telling the story, but what if something happened and they were trying to…

No, No, nope, nu-uh, absolutely not, I was not going to entertain the possibility of that.

My parents were a great many things but liars – especially to me- was not one of them.

"Annette?" I looked up to see Adrien in my door way. His eyes sad, I cursed myself for not checking on him, this was the first Christmas without his mother, I should have been more concerned for Adrien then my own thoughts. I put the scrap book down and put away in my shelf. Adrien wasn't allowed to look at my stuff and he generally was very good about not touching my stuff that I didn't have to go out of my way to hide anything.

…the fact that I didn't want to hide this from him, had little bearing on the matter.

"Yeah?" I said turning to him.

"We're about to start decorating the tree" He told me. "Want to help?"

I nodded and smiled.

This, at least, was easy to understand.

"How does your father, always end up getting a tree on Christmas eve?" I asked inspecting the branches and realizing that they were indeed real.

My parents had long ago stopped attempting getting a real tree 3 days before Christmas, and stead used a fake one every year.

"He's Gabriel Agreste, he get's the best money can buy." Adrien muttered his face twisted in horrid mocking grimace.

"Stop that, you know he cares" I told him as I pulled an ornament from the tree and started to hang it up. A lot of Christmas traditions I had been used to, had been taken away when after my parents were killed, but this at least had stayed the same. "Can I have Christmas music please?" I asked Nathalie. After a few minutes a heard the opening notes of 'Santa Clause is coming to Town' playing in the background.

"You better not pout, you better cry" I started to sing smiling happily, a gave Adrien a glance as I continued putting up ornaments.

"You better not shout, I'm telling you why" Nathalie started humming along.

"Santa Clause is coming to town" I said smiling hanging up another lantern.

"He's making a list, He's checking it twice" Nathalie sang softly

He's goanna find out whose Naughty and Nice"

Santa Clause is coming to town

"He sees you when your sleeping"

"That's creepy" Adrien muttered to me. I ignored him.

"He knows when you're awake" Nathalie sang softly

"He knows if you've been bad or good" I sang.

"So, you better be good for goodness sake" Nathalie and I sand together

"You Better watch out, you better not cry!" I sang

"You Better not pout I'm telling you why!" Nathalie softly said.

"Santa Clause is coming to town" Adrien broke in finally taking an ornament.

"With little tin horns and little toy drums, Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums" Adrien sang laughing as he walked down the stairs.

"Santa Claus is comin' to town." Nathalie and I joined in.

"And curly head dolls that toddle and coo  
Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too" I continued to sing hanging some Ornaments on the tree.

"Santa Claus is comin' to town" Adrien and Nathalie finished the verse together as they set up more ornaments.

"Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee  
They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree" Adrien and I sang together his arm around my shoulders. My arm around his waist.

"So! You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why" Nathalie sang softly.

"Santa Claus is comin' to town." All three of us sang together.

Adrien and I broke out laughing as the song ended while Nathalie just smiled softly at us.

Adrien hugged me tightly. "Thanks Annette, I really needed that."

I just smiled.

* * *

Unfortunately the good mood was broken when Gorilla came through the door reminding Adrien that his father had yet to come down stairs. (Cynthia my own body guard had been given the night off, at my own personal request, and by request I mean I begged on bended knee)

"Adrien, he just needs time" I told him.

Nathalie nodded. "I'm sure he'll be down soon" She said.

Adrien just walked on by handing me the ornament as he headed upstairs to his room.

Nathalie and I shared a look before I motioned passed her and up to my fathers study.

"Uncle?" I said swallowing.

"Annette" Uncle Gabriel acknowledged without turning around from the portrait of Aunt Vivienne. My father had a similar one of my mother commissioned, but it along with a lot of other things had been moved to a lake house that Agrestes owned.

Maybe if I was lucky we could actually vacation their this summer… unlikely… as the Lakehouse held secrets that Gabriel did not want Adrien privy to.

I shook my head. I did not need my thoughts digressing. "I know that this Christmas must be hard for you, but as this is also Adrien's first Christmas without his mother…"

"I know, Annette, please just give me a few minutes ok?"

I turned back around giving a small glance back at him before leaving the room. A smiled at Nathalie who was right outside the door.

"He'll be out soon" I said softly.

Nathalie nodded before a walked by her and headed to my Cousin's room.

"Adrien?" I said opening the door. "Your father-"

I stopped and looked around. "Adrien!" I said my eyes catching sight of the open window.

Nathalie and the Gorilla came running in.

"He's not here" I said. "Could he have snuck out?"

Gabriel walked in to see all three of us looking out the window. Nathalie being well Nathalie already had her cell phone at her ear and was already making phone calls.

"Where is my son!" Gabriel yelled. Though I could see the worry in his dark blue eyes. "Find him!"

My cousin's bodyguard said nothing but left the room. I pulled out my own cell and started making phone calls.

"Chloé Adrien is missing" I said as I left the room. "Have you seen him?"

* * *

Within moments I was out of the house in my warmest winter coat, calling for Adrien's name while I kept the phone in my hand waiting for someone to call me telling me they found my cousin.

Chloé came out with me in her own yellow winter coat and a flashlight, Sabrina had called letting me know that she was riding in the car with her father looking and that she would call the Pair of us if they heard any thing.

I had also asked Myléné, Ivan and Nathanael, to keep an eye out around their house, they all lived on the other side of Paris, so it was unlikely that Adrien would be there but they agreed to keep an eye out anyway.

"Shouldn't you be a car searching from there" I asked Chloé since she was shivering.

Chloé shook her head. "No" She said stubbornly. "I'm the ice queen remember? The cold doesn't bother me."

"Should I be singing Let It Go now?" I said laughing slightly.

"Don't you dare" Chloé growled.

We looked up as we heard someone singing.

"I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground, I'm the vengeful cat of the night, I'm the vengeful cat of the night" Someone sang we looked up and saw a figure in black singing down to the tree in the center square.

I pulled Chloé out of the way and hid.

"Cat-A-Clysm" The person yelled now that the person was on the ground and being flooded from light from the Christmas tree, I could see that person was none other then Cat Noir. My eyes widened and Chloé and I looked at each other wide eyed.

"Why on earth...?" Chloé muttered. As she watched Cat Noir run toward the tree before pausing and instead ran for the add of Adrien that wasn't too far away.

Chloé looked furious. But I held her back. "Wait" I said softly. "I don't think he was being malicious, I think he was blowing off steam."

I could tell Chloé didn't believe me but we sat and waited for him to leave but instead he continued to sing. Before de-transforming into…

"No way" I said my eyes wide and worried. My grip on Chloé loosened and she careened straight for him.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard Chloé howl as I ran up behind her trying to stop her from doing something she'd regret. "How could you?" As Adrien just stared up at us from the ground. **  
**

* * *

"Uh, Chloé perhaps now's not the time…"

Chloé turned to me. "And you! Did you know?"

I shook my head repeatedly. "No of course not!"

"What were you two doing out here in the cold" Adrien asked.

"Looking for your lying ass!" Chloé yelled at him.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Chloé calm down, getting akumatized won't help anyone"

"Y-yeah Chloé is that what you want?" Adrien asked jumping on the bandwagon.

"You hush" Chloé hissed.

"Chloé is fighting your friend as an Akumatized villain something you really want?" I asked her softly. Chloé slowly shook her head. But she still glared at Adrien whenever he tried to open his mouth.

"Then just focus on the sound of your breathing" I said. "Can you do that for me?"

Chloé started to breath deeply, I pulled her to near by bench while Adrien just stood and hopped up from on foot and the other cold.

I pulled off my coat and handed it to him. Adrien looked at my wide eyed but I just glared at him. I myself had on a zip up sweater so I wasn't as cold as Adrien would be. Adrien took the coat from me. All the while Chloé continued to breath as deeply as she could.

After a few moments of Chloé breathing she looked up at me. "I'm fine" She whispered. "Undeniably angry at him" At the word 'him' she jerked her head in Adrien's direction. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about."

I nodded. "Good" I said.

"Why aren't you angry though?" Chloé asked me as she stood.

I shrugged. "I am, just not at Adrien" I said.

"Then who?" Adrien asked worriedly.

I smiled at Adrien. "Don't worry about it Adrien" I said softly. In his hands were Plagg the little black Kwami that I had once been so close with. Curled up in the fetal position and probably freezing.

In the other hand was a pink package. "Maybe you should open that" I said. "It is Christmas, and maybe it'll be something to keep your pet warm"

"Not a pet, Annette, you know what I am" Plagg said through chattering teeth. My eyes widened at Plagg's speech.

"It talks!" Chloé said shocked. "What is that!"

"Chloé…" I warned "don't be rude." Chloé looked away.

"Why would Plagg think you know anything" Adrien said opening his present. He eyes widened when he saw Santa hat he placed it on his head and Plagg flew into one of the small baubles that hang from it.

When he placed it on his head the note fell out of it, and Adrien bent down to read it. "Merry Christmas Adrien, from Marinette" He read he smiled sweetly "She's so awesome"

Chloé gagged. "If you like that sort of thing" She muttered. I nudged slightly and shook my head. "Not now Chloé" I whispered. Chloé just looked away angrily.

"Honestly though" Adrien said putting the note in his pocket. "Why?"

I shrugged.

Plagg sighed and poked out. "Her Parents were the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir"

I glared at Plagg.

Adrien looked at me in surprise while Chloé looked ready to kill me.

"Before you question her to death, can you find me some cheese." Plagg cut in. "I'm still hungry"

Chloé looked absolutely done and she just stared at the ground and walked away saying nothing, but I could tell she was trying to breath to help her calm down.

"Baby steps" I told Adrien. "She'll come around eventually"

Adrien nodded. "What did he mean, you parents were the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir"

"That… they were the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir?" I said phrasing it like a question. "I really don't know what else your thinking."

"Do… you have any special powers?" Adrien asked.

I paused "Your tired" I said with a glance toward Chloé whose head was still faced downward as she focused only on her breathing. "Which is the only reason I'm not roasting you for that question."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "No" I said. "I am an ordinary human being"

Adrien opened his mouth to speak before he caught sight of a Santa being bullied by two bratty kids.

"Hey!" Adrien said while Chloé and I ran up behind him. "Is that how you treat Santa?" He asked helping Santa up from the snow.

"Apologize" Their dad told the kids sternly.

"Sorry Santa" they chorused.

"What a hero" Chloé muttered.

I put an arm on her shoulder. "Chloé"

Chloé looked at me quickly before looking down. "What else don't I know?" She asked me.

"Not now Chloé" I whispered. "I promise I'll tell you everything tonight, but right now we can't talk about it."

Chloé sighed angrily. "I'm not trying to be angry" She defended.

"You have every right to be angry" I agreed. "And tomorrow I'll bring you to a safe space where you can cry and scream and rant and rave all you want, but right now you need to calm down."

"Such a place exists?"

"You'll hate it, I'm not allowed to set foot in there, but yes, I'll take you." I said. "Just think about the next shopping trip you want to go on for now."

Chloé mouth twitched as she attempted to hide a laugh.

Adrien walked up to us and handed me my coat wrapping a blanket around his own shoulders. "That's not going to be enough" I said.

"Says the girl currently in a sweater" Adrien hissed. "I'm fine, besides Santa agreed to give us a ride back to the mansion"

Chloé looked at the sleigh ride in disgust, I nudged her in the ribs. "Chloé it's Christmas" I implored. "Not today"

Chloé looked ready to murder me. I could understand that, she probably felt hurt betrayed, and very alone, and her usual way of letting off steam was being absolutely cruel to anyone within a ten foot radius.

I patted her shoulder. "Come on, it'll be fine" I whispered as the three of us stepped onto the sleigh.

"Thank you, Santa," I said gratefully. Chloé said nothing just sat beside Adrien. The Santa put on his hat but by then it was filled with snow and cold so Adrien, being the kind soul that he was, gave Santa his hat Plagg hiding in his shirt instead.

When Chloé noticed that Adrien gave away the hate Marinette had made her I could see her self becoming slightly calmer.

I breathed easier once that had happened. Chloé wouldn't be akumatized tonight.

Adrien on the other hand had struck up a conversation with the Santa and was currently trying to convince him to have dinner with them.

"I doubt Uncle will appreciate that Adrien" I said softly.

"I'll handle" Adrien said.

"Adrien, your already on thin ice, stop adding weight to it." I said.

"It'll be fine"

"She's right you know" Chloé cut in. "Is this wise?"

Adrien glared at both of us. "It will be fine!" He insisted.

Chloé and I stared at each other before shrugging. "Ok…"

We turned a corner at were at the Agreste mansion gates.

I jumped out of the sleigh as Chloé daintily stepped out of the sleigh. While the Santa also jumped out of the sleigh.

Adrien pressed down on the button and the camera came out of it's hiding spot and looked down at Adrien.

"Adrien is that you? And I see you have Miss Bourgeois and Annette with you good, good and... who are you?"

"I'm Santa Claus" The Santa said I stared straight ahead as I knew what was probably coming.

"And I'm the Easter bunny, you want money I suppose, I'll have my bodyguard deal with you."

"No, it's not like that" Both I and Adrien cut in.

"No, your fathers right" We all turned to see Ladybug standing there positioned to fight. "He's a supervillain under hawkmoth's control."

I put a hand to my forehead. Well if he's not now he soon will be with the way your screaming. I though to myself.

"You are all crazy" Santa said before running to his sleigh and driving off.

"He's not" I said. "He just helped us get home"

Ladybug shook her head. "I know an akuma victim when I see one, you three are safe now, get inside." She said before swinging away.

"Wait!" Adrien and I said together.

Adrien turned to look at Chloé and I before showing his ring. "Plagg!"

"Adrien" The Gates opened to Nathalie and Adrien's Bodyguard coming out.

Adrien entered the mansion and walked straight to the stairs. I nudged Chloé 'follow him' I mouthed to her. Chloé didn't like that I was essentially bossing her around but she did as I asked none the less.

"Where are, you going?" Chloé and Adrien turned around confused.

"To my room since my father isn't celebrating" I stared at Adrien in surprise at the anger and resentment in his tone.

"He was on his way to your room, when you disappeared." I said. "And Henri, there's no need to stay with him in his room, both Chloé and I will make sure he doesn't disappear" I said locking eyes with Adrien.

"None the less, I'd feel better if he was with his body guard, you and Ms. Bourgeois are of course welcome to stay with him." Nathalie said. I said before walking into the kitchen. I knew Plagg, he'd need Camembert and lots of it.

"Where are, you going" Nathalie asked.

"Kitchen, I'm hungry," I lied to Nathalie.

Nathalie narrowed her eyes before letting me go.

* * *

"Knock, Knock." I said entering Adrien's room. My hands filled with sweets and canisters of Hot Chocolate and Camembert.

"Yum" Adrien said sarcastically from his game station.

I was ready to smack Adrien for his attitude. "You're the run who ran off cut the attitude, Adrien"

Adrien turn to glare at me. "I know, but, how was I suppose to act? I mean he's acting…"

"Like I did," I said. "When my parents died? Everyone handles grief differently Adrien, don't be so angry just because his way is not yours. And had you not run off, you would have spent time with him, patience is a virtue Adrien, you'd do well to learn that."

Adrien shook his head. "Why are you taking his side?"

"Empathy" I said softly. "And I'm not, I think uncle was wrong to spend so little time with his son, but Adrien, would it really have killed you to wait five minutes? You had to have known I was on my way."

"Or you could have called me" Chloé cut in. "We could have talked, you don't have to act like you're the only one feeling lonely"

"You have so many friends you could have talked to and yet you chose to make everyone worry" I said.

"I-I didn't want to worry…"

"And yet you did, when you ran off without telling anyone" I said. "Can you blame us for keeping an extra eye on you?"

Adrien looked away, and I backed away. "Remember when I was depressed and everyone thought what was best for me, was to leave me alone, and that I would talk when I was ready, but what I really needed was someone to pull my ass out bed and take me out for the day?"

Adrien slowly nodded. "You and Chloé went shopping." He said.

"Oh, that was a glorious day" Chloé giggled. "It was also the first time out of several weeks that you laughed."

I smiled.

"That's your father, you handled your mother's disappearance, by leaning on others, your father does not have that luxury, as most of the people he knows are either dead, missing, above him, or works for him." I said.

"So…?"

"So… someone storming into his office to get him to do something fun, is going to be impossible, give him time."

That's when everything went sideways.

Santa Claus from earlier flew in threw Adrien's window.

Chloé screeched in shock. Santa Claus gave this speech about how he was going to give everyone terrible Christmas gifts, and how he was going to avenge both he and Adrien. Before throwing down a present full of spiders Chloé jumped onto a nearby chair while I just backed away from the spiders. Santa Claws took off again.

"So… Ladybug made things worse" I said. Adrien glared at me.

"Shut up" Adrien told me.

"No need to be so Agrestive" I said with a smile.

"I will throw a pillow at your head." Adrien said.

"I thought you liked puns" I said before shrugging. "I've run out of puns anyway"

Adrien looked at his ring before looking at Chloé and I. "I have to go"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know" I said. "Take care ok?"

Adrien smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm always ok"

"What about me?" Plagg added petulantly.

"You're almost 7000 years old, if you haven't died yet I doubt anything can kill you" I said. Chloé came around to look.

"I'm still angry, at all the secrets you kept from me" Chloé said. "But… I can see why you did, Adrien" Chloe turned to me. "You on the other hand have a lot of uncomfortable conversations coming"

"As long as you keep your mouth shut, I'll happily talk, just not here, not now."

Chloé nodded. "Fair enough."

"Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien said, green light enveloped his form and Cat Noir appeared. He stared at his two oldest friends hesitantly before jumping out the window. We ran to the window and watched him jump away.

"He's out of my reach, isn't he?" Chloé said softly.

I turned to Chloé rubbed her shoulders. "I think it would be best if you turned your sights to someone else, trust me Chlo, getting involved with superheroes is just asking for heartache."

Chloé looked down tears falling down her cheeks, this time however, I let her cry.

* * *

So, your parents were the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Chloé asked after she had stopped crying.

I nodded. "Their villains were witches, that they fought for several years, before the miraculous holders finally took their weapon of power, leaving them virtually defenseless, only one person knows where it is now, and I don't even know who that person is." I said.

I could tell Chloé was making an effort to not ask the questions that would make me cry bitterly. Which was probably why she hadn't asked about my parents death.

"Are there any other miraculouses out there?" Chloé asked taking a bite out of a cookie.

"bee, fox, peacock, Butterfly, and turtle" I said. "There are others, but those are the other five that currently reside in Paris."

"Did anyone else I know previously own miraculouses?"

I pursed my lips and looked away.

"Annette?"

"This goes nowhere, your father especially can't know what I've told you"

"What about Sabrina?" Chloé asked.

"If you can trust her to not blabbing it to everyone fine, but literally that's it"

Chloé nodded and held her position as she stared at me earnestly.

I took a deep breath. "My Aunt and Uncle, were peacock and Butterfly, and your mother was Queen Bee, and Sabrina's mother was fox."

She looked at me wide eyed. "Oh, wow. You're parents, _Adrien's_ parents, even- even Sabrina's mother and- and mine?" Chloe frowned. "Wait but my mother, and Sabrina's mother…"

"Skipped town?" I asked. "Yeah, the story surrounding your mother atleast just makes no sense, from everything I heard your mother wasn't a coward, so I don't… though I can't say much about Sabrina's mom, as I didn't know her that well."

Chloé looked at her phone as it began to ring. "You don't think our parents… lied to us; do you?"

I stared at Chloé "I don't know, what I do know, is that what they said happened… makes no sense."

Chloé opened her phone and put a fake smile on her face. "Daddy!" She cried with fake cheer. "I'm with Annette at Adrien's house right now, so sorry I didn't call, but I just couldn't bare the thought of him being without his friends so I thought…" Chloé cut herself off. "Oh but Daddy!" She said her bottom lip jutting out before her eyes lit up. "Yes Daddy thank you!" She said before shutting the phone off.

I raised an eyebrow. Chloé chuckled. "Works everytime"

"You're a horrible person you know that right?"

Chloé waved her hand away. "Yeah, yeah, literally you and everyone else, tell me what else is new."

"I'm joking Chloé"

"How are Akuma's made?"

I looked away. "From what I can tell, Hawk Moth through his miraculous can sense, when people are feeling strong negative emotions, he sends an akuma to that person, and he gives them power for revenge, or what ever it is they were denied."

"I've been the cause of some Akuma's haven't I?" Chloé asked softly.

I went silent for a long time. "You're attitude doesn't help" I said softly. "And yes you seem to be the main cause of a lot of akuma's, so have I, so have a lot of grownups, we've all been mean when it would have done us well to keep a level head."

"But I've been mean, just for the sake of running people off" Chloé said her eyes gazing at something far away. "And it's put Adrien in danger, it's put you in danger."

I didn't say anything. Chloé was right.

Chloé stood up and stared out the window. "I need to be nicer to people, even people I don't like" Chloé said.

I just sat there calmly waiting.

"Can you help me?" Chloé asked.

"I've been the cause of akuma's too"

Lady Wi-fi doesn't count, you were defending me." Chloé said. "At the very least I'll try to keep my head down, and not actively seek out victims."

I nodded. "Ok"

Chloé nodded her eyes far away. "Does Adrien know? About his parents I mean?"

I shook my head. "I'm under oath to not tell him anything, not that I've been actively hiding anything."

Chloé turned to me. "What about me?"

I stopped and held her. "I couldn't have questions, questions leading to answers I wasn't ready to give."

"You mean your parents death?" Chloé said softly. "How bad…"

"Chloé" I whispered. "Please"

CHloé stared at me for a while. "Ok," She said softly. "I'll wait"

The phone in my hand started to ring. I laughed a little when I saw the number my face heating up unintentionally. "It's Nathanael, I asked him to keep an eye out for Adrien, I guess he's calling for an update."

Chloé raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you blushing" I pushed her slightly before answering my cell.

"Hey Nathanael" I said. "Sorry, I forgot to call, but Adrien's been found"

"Oh yeah?" Nathanael said with a laugh. "He ok, should I come over?"

"Oh yeah totally" Chloé snorted having overheard the conversation. "That should be fun"

I smacked Chloé. "I, actually don't know, uncle may be on the war path, so if you want to come over, fine, but… be prepared to get kicked out."

Nathanael laughed. "Any reason why you didn't call?"

I shrugged. "The resulting conversation that occurred after me and Chloé found him got a tad emotional and I honestly just forgot."

"Yeah?" Nathanael asked. "You ok?"

I nodded against the phone. "Yeah, I'm fine" My voice hitched against my will.

"Annette?"

"I gotta go, I'll talk to later, my uncle's calling" I said shutting the phone off. "Damn it"

"Girls?" We turned to the window to see Cat Noir sitting in the windowsill.

"Finished already?" I asked. Cat Noir nodded.

"You two ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, emotional conversation got emotional, I'm fine" I said. "I'm going down stairs to get food, maybe you and Chloé should talk."

With that I backed out of the room and headed back downstairs.

"Everything true?" I was asked the second I renetered the room. Adrien looked at me angrily.

I blinked "Uh…"

"The previous villains being witches, my own parents being miraculous holders, all of it?"

"Neither of you heard it from me" I said evading the question. "Seriously though, you revealed everything in five minutes?" I asked Chloé. "Wow."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was under oath?" I said. "Besides I was afraid that questions would lead to talking about things I wasn't ready for."

Adrien glared at me. "My mother disappeared,"

"We don't know why" I said. "It might not even have anything to do with the miraculous your mother held".

"And not only that but, father was the previous holder of the butterfly, the butterfly which is currently the reason for everyone getting akumatised, don't you think Cat Noir and Ladybug should have been made aware of that?"

"Your father lost the miraculous years ago, I did not want to warn anyone of anything in case I was wrong. Falsely accusing him could have landed him in trouble. His company could have turned belly up. Your livelihood destroyed. Is that what you wanted?" I told him my arms crossed.

"It doesn't matter what I wanted!" Adrien yelled. "What matters is stopping whoever is doing this."

"Adrien" We all turned to see Nathalie at the doorway. "Your father wants to see you."

I didn't know what was said, but what I do know was that two seconds later, my entire class was at the door, wanting to check on Adrien.

Uncle Gabriel allowed them inside and we had a huge Christmas party in our mansion. Even Myléné, Ivan and Nathanael showed up.

"Hey guys" I said to my new friends.

Nathanael stared at me. "You ok? You sounded upset on the phone"

I looked to the sky and nodded. "Yeah, things got hectic earlier, but I'm fine" Nathanael just glanced at me concerned but I put on best smile and invited them to the table.

I wanted to tell them, but I had only known them for months. Maybe later, when I got to know them more.

"Adrien" I said to him after everyone had gone home. Chloe had left with the express instruction that I call her with every detail that occurred after everyone left. I only agreed after she swore that she'd withhold what she knew from everyone but Sabrina. To which she'd happily agreed.

"Ladybug should know" Adrien told me without turning around. "The previous Butterfly miraculous holder would have invaluable information on how to stop the current Hawk Moth."

I nodded. "I know"

"However, if there's something I've learned about Ladybug, it's that Ladybug jumps to conclusions far to quickly" Adrien turned to me. "And as bad as my father can be, I won't have his name turned to mud on a hunch."

I crossed my arms. "So what are we going to do?"

"We?"

"Yes We" I said. "The previous Miraculous Holders weren't alone, and don't you dare for one moment think your going in this alone either. Chloe Sabrina and I are _involved_ now, don't you dare think your in this alone."

Adrien opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. "He's my family too" I said softly. "Don't cut me out."

"What do you think Plagg?" Adrien turned to the little black kwami.

"Annette already knows everything" Plagg said. "Keeping her and Chloé in the loop can't do any more harm."

Adrien turned to me. "Alright, Welcome to the team Annette."

I smiled and laughed. "Don't you for a moment think that this means, I'm not going to stop getting involved, If I can help I will"

Adrien groaned.

She was there, with the mayors daughter, the day after Christmas.

Chloé played with her coat self consciously. "Umm Annette says this was a safe place to be angry, without fear of being Akumatized." Chloé said softly.

Master Fu nodded to the girl. "Yes, indeed it is, child. Might I ask what has occurred."

"My cousin, is Cat Noir." Annette said glaring at him darkly. "What do you think happened?"

Master Fu's eyes widened and he hurried them into his massage room before any more questions could be raised.

"How did you two find out?" Master Fu asked.

"He detransformed in the middle of the Central Square on Christmas eve" Annette said. "What the hell is wrong with you" Annette said. "Hasn't my family suffered enough?"

"I needed to choose someone quickly, and your cousin fit the bill for what I needed."

"You chose Adrien?" Chloé asked. "You're the one who chose the miraculous holders?"

Master Fu nodded. "Yes child"

Chloé took a deep breath and released. "Did you choose my mother?" She asked softly.

Master Fu nodded slowly. "Isabella Bourgeois" He said. "Lovely girl, smart, beautiful, loyal almost to a fault, and extremely hardworking, couldn't have picked a better one even if I wanted too."

"What happened to her" Chloé whispered. "Is what I've been told for the past 5 years true?"

Master Fu paused. "That unfortunately is something for your father to discuss with you" Master Fu said. "I will not betray your father's trust, if he believes you capable of handling what happened to your mother, then I'm sure he will tell you when he is ready."

"That day will never come!" Chloé cried. "She's my mother I have the right!"

Annette put a hand on Chloé's back. "Let it out Chlo" She said softly. "Let it out"

"I'm sorry" Master Fu said. "I wish I could be of help to you"

"Everyone lies to me" Chloé cried brokenly. "Adrien, you, my own father, why can't anyone just tell me the truth!" She said.

"I'm sorry" Annette said softly to Chloé. "I really am"

Once Chloé had let all her emotions out she wiped her eyes and left the house, feeling exponentially better. Annette on the other hand chose to stay behind.

"You couldn't have chosen anyone else?" I asked. "The Agreste family hadn't dealt with enough pain; you wanted to add more?"

"I needed to pick someone quickly, your cousin, was the kind of person I needed." Master Fu said. "And he and Ladybug have made quite a wonderful team."

"He could get killed" Annette said. "Is that what you want?"

"No" Master Fu said. "But it was a risk needed, I'm too old to do this by myself" Master Fu said.

Annette shook her head. "He dies, and I will be back here after your head." I said angrily.

"He dies, I won't stop you." Master Fu said softly. "But, have some faith in your cousin, he may surprise you."

Annette stayed still for a few more moments before standing up straight. Her emotions better under her control.

"I have to go" Annette said. "I snuck out to bring Chloé by, but if I'm not back soon people will get suspicious." She turned to leave. "Merry Christmas" She said on her way out.

* * *

 **So yes Team Miraculous just got a little bigger. Hope you enjoyed this**


	7. Hectic Valentines Day

_"_ **One Hectic Valentines Day  
**

 _"Mom, Dad when you did you know you were perfect for each other?" Little Annette asked Plagg perched on her shoulder eating camembert._

 _"When he trusted me enough to show me his identity" Her mother said calmly. "Life for a Superhero, is hard. You very rarely can trust people, out of fear that what they know, could spell disaster, but when he showed me his identity, I just knew that we could handle anything"_

 _"And the fact that she had this epic crush on me as a civilian had nothing to do with it?" Felix laughed._

 _Bridgette smacked his arm playfully. "Hush up, you know I'm right."_

 _"Was he the first person who revealed his identity?" Annette asked. "You were two out of a group of 7 right?"_

 _Bridgette nodded. "Your uncle Gabriel revealed privately to Aunt Vivienne a couple of weeks later, and vice versa of course."_

 _Annette looked down. "I'm glad you trust me with your secret momma and papa, you won't regret it."_

* * *

"It's Valentines day tomorrow" I said.

Adrien turned his head and glared at me. "It's been over a month and a half and we are no closer to finding out if Dad is actually clean, I don't have time for girl friends."

"You're distracted" I said. "Even Ladybug's starting to notice, you need a way to relieve stress."

"And you think dating is the way to go?"

"I think you should get out" I reiterated. "I'm seriously starting to regret leaving you and Chloé alone in the same room together, it's made you a carbon copy of your father."

"I resent that" Adrien said.

"No cuz, you resemble that" I told him. "When was the last time you transformed, and ran?" I asked him. "My father-" I smiled and shook my head. "Never mind. Just trust me, the freedom as Chat can do you wonders."

Adrien looked at the ring on his finger, before he smiled.

"Plagg?" He asked the young Kwami.

"Ok fine, but only because you were getting annoying locking your self away like this"

"Claws out!"

Cat Noir stared back at me and he went straight to the window before turning to me. "Coming?"

My eyes widened and I took a step forward before he took my hand and he and I jumped out the window together.

* * *

I spat the milk out of my mouth the next morning. "What!" I shrieked out loud as I looked at the paper in front of me.

Front page. _Cat Noir Find's Love in Agreste Heiress_ And there was a picture of my and Chat in Eifel Tower in broad daylight looking out on the city. Cat's hand was touching my shoulder, in a friendly way, but I couldn't see anything about it that would appear romantic.

Maybe it was just the setting. The tower is considered, to be the most romantic spot in Paris.

Also _Agreste Heiress_? As if.

Adrien just stood at the news in shock. "Huh?"

I banged my head against the table. "I am never doing that again" I said. "Nope nu-uh, you can do it with Chloé next time I don't care I am not doing it"

"Hey this affects me too"

"As a superhero!" I whispered. "Not as a civilian, there will not be a single place where I can hide from this"

Just as I said that the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and groaned. "Chloé please not today"

"You're dating your cousin" I could barely make out Chloé's restrained laugh.

I bowed my head preparing for the ridicule. "We just went out for fun, it was for a laugh"

"Ending with you dating your cousin"

I took a deep breath. "You have five seconds to calm the heck down before I strangle you the next time I see you."

"Good luck with that, the press is on your front lawn."

My eyes widened as walked to the window to see several cameras and news reporters on my front lawn.

"Are you kidding me?" I said as I glanced outside. Even Nadja Chamack who had once been considered an old family friend was waiting outside as well.

Fortunately, this was old hat for me. I had been in front of cameras before, my mother had been a famous sculptor and my father was part owner of the Gabriel line. (Back then it was called the Agreste line.) And as I had explained before, I also occasionally modeled for my father.

I knew all the rules, answer no questions, keep your head down, say nothing and do nothing that could ruin your reputation.

Good advice.

Unfortunately, it was going to be hard since my emotions were running very high that day.

"Annette" I bowed my head when I heard Nathalie call my name. "Yes?" I whined.

"Your uncle wishes to speak to you"

* * *

"So… your dating Cat Noir" Gabriel said facing the portrait of his wife.

"No, we're not" I said. "It's a lie"

"You left the house yesterday with a boy you hardly know, and now your entire reputation is on the line Annette, more over what if something had happened? What if the boy was not what you thought? I thought you knew better then this, did my brother not teach you anything at all?"

My eyes cooled at the slight against my father. "He taught me more then you ever could. I am not dating Cat Noir."

"You left the house without my permission" Gabriel continued. "For the next month, you are grounded."

"That's not hard" I said. "The press is right outside your lawn"

"Oh, I know" Gabriel mocked. "Good luck"

I groaned.

* * *

"Ready?" Cynthia asked me. Her entire stance emotionless.

"As I'll ever be" I said with a sigh.

Cynthia nodded before leaving me following in her footsteps. I fortunately was wearing I hoodie and pulled it tightly over my head. My head faced down, as I was bombarded with reporters on both sides, I answered no one and talked to no one. Completely ignoring Nadja on my way to the car.

Nathalie, Adrien and I climbed into the backseat while the two body guards sat in the front.

"It'll blow over soon" Adrien said softly to me. "You'll see"

I nodded. "I should have said no" I said softly.

"I shouldn't have asked" Adrien said.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, I'll be fine, what you need to do is decide how you're going to handle this when you transform again."

Adrien nodded.

My phone rang and I answered it. "It's not what you think Nathanael"

"Looks pretty convincing" He said sounding bitter. "You two are pretty close in the picture"

 _Really?_ "We're not dating." I said. "Honest."

"The press seem to think so, and they're here right outside the school"

I leaned my head back and groaned. "Yeah, ok, fine, is Chloé there?"

Nathanael affirmed that she was. Though he sounded hesitant to do so.

"Get her, she'll be able to handle it, and if Alya is there, either convince her, to help me with the press, or distract her from me so I can get in school undetected." I said. Alya and mine's relationship had gotten somewhat better since the whole Lady Wi-fi fiasco, a few months earlier, but the last thing I wanted was Alya's camera phone constantly in my face hoping for the next scoop.

"Why should I help you?" Nathanael asked. "Are we even friends?"

I held Adrien's hand as I felt something drop into my stomach. "I thought we were, are you going to let this destroy it?"

"Friends don't keep secrets from eachother."

"I'm not. Nathanael I'm not dating Cat Noir." I told Nathanael softly.

"Then why were you with him?"

I went silent for a moment. "He's a hero wouldn't you have jumped at the chance?"

There was silence on the other end for a long while, before he spoke up again. "I'll help you, but only because I don't think the press have any right to anyone's business." He hung up after that.

Adrien and I stared at each other. I pulled the phone away from my ear and dialed another number that one went straight to voicemail as did the other number I called.

Breath in, breath out, you're fine Annette calm down.

"I'm here Annette" Adrien whispered in my ear. "I'll help you."

"It'll be a miracle if I get out of this unakumatised" I told him just as the school came in sight.

"Need the day off?" Adrien asked.

I shook my head. At this rate anywhere I went would be a coin toss, at least in school I wouldn't be pestered by camera's.

I'd be pestered by students who didn't know the meaning of the word 'no'.

Great.

Nathalie exited the car and waited for me to exit as well. The second I did Camera's and microphones were shoved into my face as I began my long trek into the school.

I guess either Nathanael couldn't find her or the mayors daughter wasn't enough to keep them distracted. I though dejected.

I met Chloé in the school as soon as I was finally away from the camera's.

"Nathanael not get a hold of you?"

Chloé looked angrily at the camera's "He did, but they wouldn't even get me a second glance."

"I'd trade places with you if I could" I said. "You at least like the camera"

Chloé turned to me her expression sympathetic. Even though Chloé could be a total camera hog, she couldn't deny the downsides of being constantly in front of them.

"Nathanael's angry, and Ivan and Myléné aren't answering their phones." I told Chloé with a shake of my head. "Speaking of… how are things with Sabrina?"

Chloé shook her head. Chloé had indeed told Sabrina at least the bit about her mother, but Sabrina had been unable to accept it, instead choosing to believe that Chloé was just being mean. Sabrina had walked out, refusing to let Chloé explain.

"It sucks" Chloé said. "But at least she didn't go to her father about it."

"Pity," I said. "If she had, she might have been more willing to listen, I'd be in trouble, but she'd be willing to listen."

"Annette Agreste, Alya Cesaire of the Ladyblog would you be willing to give me the inside scoop on your relationship with Cat Noir?"

Would you be willing to endure a punch to the face? I thought angrily before reeling my emotions in. I looked over her shoulder seeing Nathanael looking at us insurprise an confusion as though wondering how Alya had gotten by him so quickly.

I stood straight and walked right on by Alya ignore her pleas and attempts to get that interview. Headed for my locker and grabbed my computer ignoring the stares of everyone I passed.

I sat beside Nathanael as usual. Myléné, Ivan and He all ignoring me as I sat down in the far back. I just sat there waiting for class to end.

The class was interesting in it of itself. Fairy tails, and the magic of true love's kiss breaking any spell.

To bad something like that would probably make my problems worse.

Hey. I would kiss a frog if it meant I didn't have to deal with the pain of the paparazzi.

Still, it did make the romantic in me swoon just a little at the idea of true loves kiss breaking any spell.

I sighed a little as I took notes on my laptop. Nathanael turned and stared at me tilting his head in confusion. I just smiled sadly.

When class ended, I left the room, walking past Kim who was holding a pendant looking quite nervous about something.

"Maybe you should send a letter to Ladybug" I advised giggling slightly to my cousin it was the end of school lunch and the after noon having been far to hectic but I had gotten my self through it by staying in school during the lunch period. "I mean you do still have that crush, right?"

Adrien glared at me. "I doubt she'd take it now, I mean what with the press thinking that your dating Cat Noir, she might think I was lying, or something, I'd rather have this all cleared first before I try telling her anything. Besides I don't think she's interested."

I nodded and pursed my lips. "It could be worse you know" I said patting her back.

Adrien groaned. "Don't say that, my luck's already bad enough, I don't need jinxes."

I giggled. "Since when are you superstitious?"

"Please, your stories, of your dad's luck, still gives me nightmare's" He said.

I glared at him. "And Plagg swears that it had nothing to do with him, so calm the heck down. And my mother frequently had bad luck too, so shut up."

"Talking about Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Chloé said coming up to us. "People are staring, you know"

I turned around to see people glancing at me from the corner of my eye. I shook my head. "I have gymnastics, I have to go, I'll see you at home."

"Remember to keep a level head today" Adrien said as he stepped away to go outside, Nino was waiting outside looking for him.

"So, how does it feel to date, a hero?" I rolled my eyes as one of my fellow gymnasts a girl with feckles and straight jet black hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail giggled.

I glared at the girl. "That's not what's happening" I said.

"Oh, come on! Why else would he carry you like that?" Another girl asked.

"Do you know his identity?" Said someone else.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies that's enough, it's time to start, the competition is only a couple of weeks away, get to it."

We had just barely scrapped by in the qualifiers, something that our coach had felt was a great personal offence. So as was usual our practices had been upped to three times a week, and by the end of them all of us were always exhausted.

It didn't help that a good number of our practices had been interrupted by akuma attacks.

I shook my head and took my position readying myself for my part of the routine.

* * *

5 minutes.

That's how long it took before we got wind that another akuma had been created.

A villain by the name of Dark Cupid was turning everyone's hearts dark, making everyone hate each other.

The coach insisted to continue practise since in her eyes the safest place to be would be inside.

After another five minutes, however it became apparent that the girls were too preoccupied to do anything but panic so dejectedly she ended practise early.

I hadn't bothered waiting the second I got redressed I left school.

"Oh, look it's Chloé's friend." I paused and turned around groaning. "The one dating Chat Noir"

I turned slowly my entire body coiled ready to spring at a moments notice. "What do you want?"

"Rumor has it your dating Chat Noir, what better way, to draw him out then by threatening his girlfriend"

"We are not dating" I said.

A violet colored butterfly shaped mask appeared in front of his face. And he smirked at me. "Your lying threw your teeth, you witch, let's see how he fairs when he's forced to fight his true love?"

He shot an arrow at me I turned and ran zig zagging down the street as fast as I could. His arrows always just missing me.

"Annette" Cat Noir appeared in front of me his eyes wide. "Are you ok?"

I grabbed his hand and started running. "Dark Cupid is chasing me."

"Oh" Cat Noir said. "Why chase you though?"

"Through you off guard, have me turn dark fight you, have you get distracted fighting me, and when you're distracted take you down." I said with a shrug. "Just a hunch though."

Cat Noir picked me up and jumped up on top of the nearest roof. Which just so happened to be the roof of the Le Grande Paris.

"Well, well, well, looks like the two love birds are up a creek, how pathetic" A voice said. We paused to see Ladybug staring at us her smile malicious.

"Lady" Cat Noir said.

"You disgust me Cat, not only are you a worthless superhero, but you're also a liar, you told me you had no one else."

"I don't, Annette's not my girl friend"

"You're nothing, but a flirt, why would I have ever taken you seriously?"

My cousin? A flirt? I turned to look at Cat Noir in surprise. "How do you act when I'm not around?"

"Annette… watch out!" Cat Noir shouted wrapping me in his arms and took the arrow.

Shoot. "Cat, Cat! Come on"

"Annette… you are such an idiot, nothing but a burden on my mind." His grip on me tightened as I struggled in his grip.

"Snap out of Cat, this isn't you." I said my hands reaching to his back attempting to unhook his baton from his belt.

"Oh, no, this, is awesome." Cat said chuckling darkly.

"Oh, this is better then I could have imagined." Dark Cupid said gleefully. "How about you two hand over your miraculouses to me?"

"And leave Paris, to the cruelty of hawk moth" Ladybug said and for a moment I felt hope in my chest as I looked into her eyes and saw worry, but in the next second it was dashed as she laughed a hand already to her ear.

"No!" I said elongating Cat's staff and pushing him away and running toward him. "You could do so much more damage as yourselves, why give the miraculous to someone else?"

Ladybug and Cat Noir turned to each other and smiled conspiratorially.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir what are you two doing here?" Chloé said as she entered the roof.

My eyes widened as everyone turned around in surprise.

Oh no. Ladybug and Cat Noir turned to her while Kim flew to her. "You broke my heart, Chloé now, I'll happily turn you lose.

"No, please don't" Chloé said. Her hand going behind her back. "I… I'm sorry, but I just don't care for you that way."

"Now you'll hate the one your truly love." Dark Cupid said.

"NO!" I threw the baton, at Dark Cupid's head. It hit him squarely in the back of the head, causing the arrow in his hand to narrowly miss Chloé.

Dark Cupid fell to the ground unconscious.

I ran to pick up the baton. But Cat got their first and started to swing it in my direction.

Chloé grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the hotel.

"Any ideas" Chloé asked me once she closed the door behind her and we both ran as quickly as we could to her own room and closed the door as well making sure to lock it..

"We are screwed, we need Ladybug to cleanse the Akuma but with the way things are now… I don't know. We need to keep them occupied."

"How?"

I shook my head. "Right now, the only thing I can think of is breaking the object with the akuma inside… speaking of, who did you turn down?"

"Kim" Chloé said. "But I wasn't mean, or at least not intentionally, I did laugh when a bag flew on his face, but other then that…"

I groaned. "Any idea what the akuma could be?"

"He… he had a pendent in his hand, it could be that, but won't breaking the akuma cause millions of Dark Cupid to be created?"

"It's not like a kiss could break this spell… wait" I said then I laughed. "That's exactly how we could break it."

Chloé raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I shrugged "Remember what we learned in class, true loves kiss breaks the spell. It's just worth a shot."

"Neither of us is going to get close enough to kiss them" She said. "Not while they are like this."

Chloé sighed. "Can you use the yo-yo while she's like that?"

"As a weapon? Sure, as a way to purify and activate lucky charm…? No" I had asked the question when I was a child before my parents had died. "Tikki needs to be in contact with it in order to give the yoyo it's power."

Chloé groaned. "Should I get my Yoyo?"

"Yep and you can get your knives"

"CATACLYSM!"

wooden door separating us from the outside world turned to splinters and I vaguely wondered what could have taken them that long. Then I realised they hate each other, they were probably fighting each other.

On the plus side. I didn't have to worry about being obliterated by Cat Noir now that his power had been used.

Down side. He was going to detransform in five minutes.

"Get your fake yoyo and knives, and possibly anything that can be used as a weapon" I told Chloé. "This is going to be hectic."

* * *

"Come on Cat" I said. "Wake up!" I heard the beeping of his ring and I could tell time was running out. When Cat Noir had used Cataclysm, we had both ran as fast as we could down into the kitchen Chloe using her knives very narrowly miss there faces but giving us enough time as they were distracted to leave the room.

It Had only been by pure luck that Cat Noir and Ladybug hadn't caught up to us. Though that might have been because they were to busy fighting each other to actually get anything done.

I licked my lips in anticipation. "You know I love you, right?" I said softly. As he slammed the baton at me, I jumped out of his way.

"I know, which is what makes this even more pathetic" Cat Noir taunted. "I mean bl-mmph!"

I could not let him finish that sentence so I kicked the baton out of his hand and kissed him quickly

I hated it. He was not the one I wanted my first kiss to be with, but he paused in his attempts to cause me pain as I surprised him.

Chloé's scream caught me off guard and I pulled away from my cousin to see Chloé all tied up in Marinette's yoyo.

"Annette?" Cat asked. "What happened?"

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "You still hate me?" I asked rushed.

"NO!" Cat Noir asked surprised.

"Good" I said before I pushed him into the hotel's freezer. "Find cheese, your about to detransform" I said before closing the door.

"Ladybug!" I said Ladybug turned in my direction. I could see scars on her face, from where Chloè's knives had hit her. "Why don't you come after Cat Noir's lover, I'm sure that will anger him more!"

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me laugh, he just insulted you"

"How do you know I didn't cure him?" I asked. Ladybug tilted her head sideways.

"A normal human like you? Please your nothing, how could an insignificant pest like you…"

"Cure him?" I interrupted. "Why don't you let Chloé go and I'll show you" I said.

Ladybug laughed cruelly. "I don't think so, it's about time someone eradicated this little pest."

I put my hand on the handle. "Oh, you think so do you" My voice dark and worried as she insulted my best friend.

"Cat!" I yelled. "You ready!" My hand on the handle.

"M-more then e-ever!"

I pulled the freezer door open. Cat Noir jumped out and attacked Ladybug who had unraveled Chloé and turned her attention to the cat themed hero.

"Come on Ladybug" Cat Noir pouted. "Stop fighting, this isn't you"

"HA!" Ladybug shouted. "I loathe you Cat Noir, what are you? A nobody, how could you possibly measure up to me?"

"I'm not meant to" Cat Noir said. "I'm meant to be your opposite" He said.

Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around his torso and he was tossed into the wall.

"Alright" He hissed standing taking out his baton. "No more mr. Nice Guy"

Chloé moved to my side. "So how are we going to kiss Ladybug"

"Umm we don't, we convince Cat Noir to do it" I said.

"This isn't time for your LadyNoir fantasies" Chloé said.

"It's not, Cat Noir is the only one who can fight her right now"

He backed flipped away from Ladybug and right to me. "How did you snap me out of it?" He asked me.

"Don't remember?" I asked.

"No I- get down" We ducked as the yoyo barreled in our direction hiding ourselves behind the counter.

"We're not done yet" Ladybug hissed.

"I kissed you" I told Cat Noir.

Cat Noir raised an eyebrow. "So, my only chance is to kiss ladybug while she's trying to kill me?"

"You have powers" I advised "Use them."

"Lucky Charm!" Lady bug yelled this time a whip came into her possession.

"Oh nice" Ladybug said utter glee in her tone.

"Get her Get her Yo-Yo" I told him. "You may not be able to purify akuma's with it but you will be able to use it as a weapon."

"And do what with it?"

"She has no claws, her entire strategy is avoid and evade, you're the one who actually fights akuma's take away her yoyo she would be utterly defenceless.

Ladybug flicked her whip. "Oh come on kitty, are you hiding from me? That's cute."

Chloé turned to us. "What about the whip?"

"Yoyo can go farther besides, you tie her up so she can't move her arms it's a mute point anyway" I whispered.

Cat Noir looked like he was choking on his own saliva. "What?"

"We need her incapacitated, I got lucky with that kiss, but I don't think my luck will hold a second time."

"Whatever I said" Cat noir said. "I didn't mean it"

I rolled my eyes. "Not the time for it"

The yoyo wrapped around Cat Noir's arm and he was pulled from under the counter and banged into the wall.

Cat Noir grabbed hold of the yoyo string and pulled it toward him. With one hard tug the yoyo was in his possession.

Ladybug growled in anger the whip smacked hard on the ground.

"Give it to me" I told him when it looked as though Cat Noir was at lost as to what to do with it.

"What?"

"My mother taught me a few things, hand it over" I said. Cat Noir handed me the weapon while he took out his baton. Chloé stood a steak knife already in her hand.

I started to swing the yoyo until red and white blur appeared.

I through the yoyo in Ladybug's direction she unfortunately jumped out of the way. I pulled the yoyo back.

"You two distract her" I said. Chloé twirled her knives, Cat Noir lengthened the size of his baton.

Chloé expertly threw a knife and smacked the whip out of Ladybug's hand into the wall right behind her.

Ladybug stared wide eyed at the wall, before laughing. "Ha, even without my weapons you still couldn't beat me."

I smiled. I through the yoyo at it wrapped aroun her torso tightly.

Come on Tikki please let it hold. I yanked hard on Ladybug and she hit the floor I through the yoyo over a ceiling light and pulled Ladybug was raised struggling upside down.'

She growled angrily.

"Cat Now!" I yelled. Cat Noir wasted no time before kissing her. Ladybug struggling as hard as she could at first before I saw her lips turn from blank to pink.

Cat Noir stopped and looked at her.

"Cat?" She asked.

"Yeah Ladybug?" He said breathlessly.

"Why am I tied up by my yoyo upside down?"

* * *

After that things went relatively easy. I brought the up where Dark Cupid had been passed out, Ladybug smashed the akuma purified it and called the miraculous cure.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir said. "What ever you heard about me and Annette …"

Ladybug smirked and cut him off. "It's not my business what you do in your spare time Cat, just so long as it doesn't interfere with your hero duties, besides with the way you've been acting lately a girlfriend might be exactly what you need."

With that Ladybug swung away.

Cat Noir stood there in surprise before groaning. "And it was a good kiss too" I said with a groan.

Chloé bent down to talk to the detransformed Kim with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, if my rejections hurt your feelings, I just think that it would be best, if I got myself worked out before I dated anyone else."

Kim stood dejectedly. "It's ok Chloé, you don't like me, you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

Kim slowly left the house.

I could barely make out Chloé's next phrase. "But I'm not"

* * *

"So how was your first kiss with Ladybug?" I asked a slight giggle to my face. Chloé had offered me a ride home, while Cat Noir jumped away from the hotel after ascertaining that we were both ok.

Adrien turned to me eyebrow raised. "Would have been better had she actually remembered it"

"Better that she didn't, I mean it was technically against her will."

"I had to break the love spell"

"Hey I'm not saying it wasn't justified" I said. "Just a very strange first kiss."

"Does this mean, that when you kissed me to break the anti-love spell…"

I through a Pillow at Adrien's head before standing up and heading to his window looking down I could still see several reporters including Nadja (who had called the house several times, asking for me). Still standing right outside the gate.

and pulled out my phone. "They're still not talking" I said pulling my mind back to the current problem at hand. "And the press still thinks I'm your girl friend, what am I going to do?"

Adrien went quiet for a moment before transforming and jumping out the window.

I turned the TV on to see the a lot of new programs were airing this live.

Cat Noir stood in front of the Camera's. "For the past day, there have been vicious rumors circulating about the relationship between the Agreste girl and I. The truth is there is no relationship, in all honesty the girl was upset, and I came across her while doing a bit of patrol, in the effort to not get stuck fighting another Akuma, I comforted her for a while, in her upset state, she explained that one of the few places that made her feel happy was the Eifel tower, feeling that it would help her immensely and to go one step further to avoid an akuma attack I obliged, The Agreste girl and I are not dating, it's all a lie please leave her alone. Thank you no further questions."

"Of course" I said smacking my hand against my head as Cat Noir appeared in my room. "Give the press exactly what they want why didn't I think of that?"

Adrien huffed. "There's no need for the attitude."

"Attitude what attitude?" I asked. "You know as well as I do the press loves to twist what people say, it could have gone a lot worse then it did."

"But it didn't so calm down."

The phone rang.

"Is it true?" Nathanael said as soon as I picked up. "You were upset and Cat Noir just happened to be in the area?"

I swallowed. "Yeah" I hated lying especially to Nathanael, but him and the others knowing the truth could land him and everyone I care about in serious hot water.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Would you have believed me?" I asked softly. Not that you should, I'm a lying hypocrite, that everyone should be weary of.

The line went silent. "I- I don't know, but I'm sorry, I made you feel that telling us the truth wasn't an option. And I'm sorry for the over reaction, you're allowed to have your secrets."

"I have secrets, Nathanael" I told honestly. "Many skeletons are in my closet, that I just can't…" I said tears rolling down my cheeks. "Please believe me when I say, that If I could, I would."

There was more silence on the other end. "It's ok" Nathanael said softly. "You'll tell us when your ready"

I nodded against the phone a sad smile on my face.

I could see Adrien looking at the conversation with interest. "I'm gonna go now"

"Bye" Nathanael said.

I turned to Adrien. "What did you do?"

Adrien feigned interest in the nearest magazine he could get his hands on. "I merely talked to your friends and told them that what they thought was happening wasn't happening and that, while you may be her friend that doesn't entitle them, to everything you do."

I smacked a pillow in his face. "You moron" I said. "I don't need you fighting my battles."

"It's fine Annette." Adrien said with a laugh. "I was happy to do it"

I chuckled as I sat back in his bed. "Help me with my physics?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"So you had to kiss Cat Noir?" Myléné asked me the next day both she and Ivan also ready to talk to me. "To break the spell?"

Nathanael bent his head low over his work. I could feel his angry aura permeating off him.

I nodded.

"What was it like?"

I shrugged. "He's not the one I want to kiss" I said softly. "So, it just felt awkward."

Nathanael turned his head to me. "Really?"

I nodded. "I'm just not into blondes" I said with a shrug.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes staring down at me. "Hey" he said. "I'm Nicholas Croix, what's yours?"

I smiled. "Annette" I told him shaking his hand. "Annette Agreste."


	8. Verity

**Yay! New Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

 **Verity**

"Smile, like momma with the spaghetti no?" The Photographer said as Adrien sat at the fountain a smile on his face. To the average teenage fan girl, it would appear as though, he was actually happy, but I knew better; he was exhausted.

"Are we done yet?" I asked my arms crossed in front of me. "I mean, we've been here for hours."

"Quiet!" The Photographer hissed at me. "We are done when I say we are"

Adrien's bodyguard turned to glare at me. I rolled my eyes the Gorilla's glare didn't scare me.

I saw Marinette and Alya and a little child walking past.

I turned behind me and stared at my own body guard Cynthia. "I'm going to talk to some friends" I said. She peered down at me before nodding and I slowly ran towards the three girls.

"Hey Marinette, Hey Alya" I said running up to them. "Whatchya doing here?"

"Just taking a walk in the park" Marinette said peering over my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder to Adrien. "Adrien!" I called ignoring Marinette's squeak of protest. "Alya and Marinette are here!"

The little girl at Marinette's feet gave an indignant growl. "And Manon!" She yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said bending down so I was eye level with Manon. "I didn't hurt your feelings to, badly did I?" I asked her.

Manon looked at me her eyes wide and innocent. "No…" She said with a small pout.

"You're adorable" I looked at Marinette and Alya. "She one of your siblings?" I didn't know much about Marinette and Alya's family to be able to tell if they were both only children or not.

"Oh… no, we're just babysitting, she's just a daughter of one of my mom's friends"

"Oh yeah? Who?" I asked.

"Uhh Nadja Chamack" Marinette said quietly.

My eyes cooled, the fiasco from several weeks ago, still fresh in my mind. Nadja had tried to call to apologize but I had been unwilling to listen.

"Oh yeah, my parents used to know her too, I was aware she had a daughter, wasn't aware how old though" I said softly.

Manon pouted. "Momma doesn't talk about me?"

"Oh No, Manon, Annette here is just a very forgetful person that's all." I said with a smile.

"How do you know, Mrs Chamack?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Used to go to school with my parents," I said gruffly.

"Your parents knew my mom when she was little?" Manon said eyes wide.

"When she was younger, yes"

"What was she like?" Manon asked me her eyes. "Do you know?"

"A lot like Alya, always desperate to know the truth." I said with a half glance at Alya.

Alya hmphed and looked away.

"Which can be a good thing" I said softly. "Being able to differentiate between, a truth and a lie and wanting to tell the truth can be good"

"Was my momma good"

"Oh, yes very" I smiled and whispered consipirtorily in her ear. "She reminded me a lot like Verity, the Hero of truth."

Manon's eyes went wide. "Hero?"

I nodded. "A woman with the amazing ability to sense when someone was lying" I said.

Manon pouted. "That doesn't sound very interesting"

"Oh really? What if I told you, she could tell no lies? That everything she said became reality?" I said. "Would that be cooler?"

Manon looked at me wide eyed.

"Did she win always?"

"Of course, she did" Marinette cut in. "What kind of hero would she be if she lost?"

 _A realistic one?_ I thought to myself.

I smiled. "Should I tell you of the time, she fought an entire coven of witches by herself?" I said as I picked her up.

"Witches? Sounds Epic" We turned to see Adrien walking toward us.

"What happened photographer run out of film?"

"He gave me five minutes while he went to look for a female model, thinks that will help the shoot,"

I looked down at my body. "He does know I am a girl, right?"

"He also knows you will only model if your handcuffed to my arm, and he has no handcuffs"

Marinette, Alya, Manon stared at him wide eyed while I buried my face in my hands.

Alya laughed. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing Annette"

I pointed at Manon. "five-year-old!"

But Manon wasn't listening she was focusing on the man selling balloons a ways away.

She turned and reached for Marinette. "I want a Mireille balloon, I want a Mireille Balloon" She cried.

Marinette looked toward Adrien. Alya at that moment decided to step In "How about I get it for you?" Alya said. Manon latched tightly to Manon's leg. "No Marinette's my baby sitter."

"If I take you I can tell you more stories of Verity, would you like that?" I said softly.

Manon blinked at me "Really?"

"Of course, I can" I said with a half glance toward Marinette.

"If I find out you're only trying to be with my cousin because of his fame, money, or looks, I will sic Chloé on you." I whispered in Marinette's ear. Chloé had long ago given up on Adrien, constantly telling him to go for Ladybug since in her opinion she was perfect, I wasn't actively keen on the idea of my brother dating – well anyone, but I wouldn't deny him oppurtinities.

I smiled at little Manon.

"Did Verity have a secret identity?" Manon asked. "Superheroes always have a secret identity"

"Perhaps" I said. "But I can't tell you"

"Why not!" Manon cried as I pulled out my wallet took out a couple coins and paid for the balloon.

I bopped little Manon on the nose. "it's a se-cr-et" I said giving Manon her balloon.

Manon pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Do you want to hear the story?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Annette!" I turned around to see Nicholas Croix running towards me.

I smiled at him politely holding Manon's hand tightly. "Hello Nicholas" I said to him tilting my head in his direction. "Surprised to see you here"

"Just thought I'd take a walk in the park, what brings you here?"

"I'm here with my cousin" I said pointing to the fountain where my cousin was having his picture taken.

"And who's this little one?"

"I'm Manon" Manon said before she started to pull on my arm.

"She's being babysat by a friend of mine, but she got stuck with something important, so I took her off her hands for a bit"

Nicholas stared at me. "Well that's… very kind of you."

I didn't like the way he said that, but I let it go.

Manon pulled on my arm. "Story!" She said.

"Ok, ok, ok, Manon" I said. "Good bye Nicholas" I said.

"Listen, I actually wanted to ask you something it's why I called you, I was going to wait till school, but…"

I stopped and waited. "Yes?"

"Would you do me the honor, of having a smoothie with me?"

"Umm, maybe later" I said. "I'll talk to you later Nicholas." Walking away as quickly as I could.

Maybe I was just being mean. But the guy gave me weird vibes, and like my mother always said follow your instincts. It might seem rude and mean, but's always better to be safe then sorry.

I smiled at Manon. "So… the witches"

It wasn't long afterwards that Manon and I were encased in a dome of ice. Manon's balloon popping in front of us.

"Y'know" I said thinking. "I think Verity was encased in a dome of ice just like this, her mouth frozen completely shut."

Manon turned to me her eyes wide. "How'd she get out?"

I saw Ladybug running toward us and threw her Yoyo it wrapped tightly around the icedome but then slipped off the ice.

Manon ran towards Ladybug the icy barrier stopping her from touching.

She looked around. "Where's Marinette?" She asked wide eyed.

"She hasn't forgotten about you Manon, she asked me to check in on you."

I put a hand on Manon's shoulder and smiled putting a hand on the glass. "We're fine" I told her. "Where's Cat?"

Ladybug turned her head and winced. "I have to go, don't worry you'll be out of here in no time." She told us before running off.

I smiled at Manon. "How about that story?" I said picking her up  
 _  
Verity, looked out upon the city of Paris, her other two cohorts right beside her._

 _"I'm not seeing much on my end" She said into her walkie talkie. "I don't think their here tonight, I think I should turn in tonight"_

 _"Fair enough" Her teammate, The General said. "Make one more sweep of the town, and then turn back in"_

 _"Oh, look who it is, the side kicks"_

"Sidekick?" Manon pouted. "Why are you telling me stories about sidekicks?"

I smiled. "Because sometimes they can be of help to"

 _Verity became angry. "Sidekick, am I?" She hissed. "The roof the witch was standing on collapsed from underneath him"_

 _The roof collapsed from underneath the villain's feet and he fell to the floor below._

 _She jumped into the warehouse the villain had fallen through._

 _"Chains seemed to appear out of no where, and wrap tightly around the witch's torso" She said as in front of her eyes the very thing she said happened to the villain._

 _"Got ourselves a witch, you should probably-" But before Verity could say anymore she found herself tired and before she could think to leave, the walkie talkie dropping from her hand.  
_  
"No!" Manon said shocked. I smiled and put a hand. "Don't worry Verity will be ok." I heard a strange sound and I went outside to look. My eyes widened when I saw that giant icicles were starting to grow inside the ice dome we were stuck in. I smiled at Manon. "Don't worry, Manon, I don't think that sound is anything to worry about." I said with a smile. "Want to hear more?"

Manon looked at me wide eyed. "OK!" She said.

 _Verity woke up in a cell dark in a locked room. She found herself unable to utter a single word. A spell must have been put on her to stop her from speaking.  
_  
Manon looked at me wide eyed,

 _"Hey, hey, hey it's ok, Verity get's out alright"_

 _Verity stood from the chair and tried the door, but it was locked. She bent down low to take a look at the lock but before she could do anything the door opened to see a group of wizards staring down at her._

 _She smiled at the witches. "Can't we talk like regular people? Is locking me away really necessary?" She held her neck in surprise._

 _"Oh yes, you can talk now, but we changed your powers, we kept them the same, but took away the reality bending aspect of them"_

 _Verity stared down at the bracelet that gave her powers in surprise. "Y-you can do that?" She asked._

 _"The magic that gives you your abilities is very week in comparison to us?" He said and bent down low to talk to her. "What are the real identities of Team Miraculous?" He asked her.  
_  
"Team miraculous?" Manon asked.

"The name of the team she was apart of" I told Manon.

 _She growled and banged her head hard against his. He jumped away in pain and glared at her._

 _The witch glared at her and snapped his fingers she flew back into the chair, and encased her in ice her mouth frozen shut._

 _"Maybe you'll be willing to talk in a few moments."  
_  
"I thought you said this was a happy story?" Manon groaned.

"Verity will be fine, Manon, but you have to have faith," I told the young girl.

 _So she struggled hard trying to get out of the ice, and she struggled hard to get a pocket knife out of her pocket and slowly she started to chisel away at the ice, surrounding her, bit by bit until…  
_  
"She was free?" Manon asked. I nodded. The sounds of the icicles getting bigger was hard to ignore so I plunged on through.

 _Taking out her knife she started cutting away at the door until she could leave, she snuck slowly fighting as many witches she came across until she was outside._

 _Once Verity was outside she ran to the nearest payphone and called for help.  
_  
"Who did she call?"

I smiled and whispered in her ear. "Ladybug and Cat Noir"

Manon looked at them wide eyed. "What happened next?"

By that point the ice had finally started to thaw and Manon and I could leave. "That's a story for another time Manon" I told her.

 _I also have no idea how to explain what happens next either._ I thought to myself.

"Aww" Manon pouted. But her attention was then taken away by Marinette running toward them. Manon wiggled around trying to get down, and I quickly put her down.

"I know your secret" Manon said.

Marinette's eyes went wide. "What secret?" She said almost fearfully.

I tilted my head confused.

"That your friends with Ladybug!" I blinked and almost laughed. Superheroes generally didn't befriend anyone in their hero persona.

"Adrien!" I shouted when I saw him. "Your photographer find another female model yet?"

Adrien chuckled. "Well, Marinette actually volunteered, until…"

"The Akuma struck?" I asked he nodded. "Yeah make's sense."

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked me looking me up and down.

"I held tightly to Manon and told stories" I said with a shrug. "I'm fine"

The Photographer, Carlo appeared and angrily then he stared at all of us surrounding Adrien and tilted his head.

"Yes!" He said. "All five of you in the photo now."

Carlo positioned us until I was kneeling behind my cousin. Marinette was sitting beside leaning against his shoulder and Alya was leanig on her arm using her free hand to create a piece sign while Manon, was being held by Adrien.

All things considered not a terribly bad way to end the day

"Annette" Nathalie came to me in the basement, where my Gymnastic's equipment was set up. I had been right in the middle of perfecting a very complicated jump when she had called.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting on one of the highest bars.

"Nadja Chamack would like to speak with you"

I nodded to myself hesitantly. "Bring her in"

Nathalie nodded and stepped out of the room, a few minutes later Nadja came in her eyes blazing.

I motioned for Nathalie to go.

"Verity" She hissed. "You told her about Verity?"

"Relax I kept out your connection to Papillon," I said. "Which by the way was hard by the way, since that 'connection' is how you escaped."

"Why tell her about Verity though?"

"Because what happened to you, helped bring down the Coven, through your kidnapping and subsequent escape and what you found there allowed the Other miraculous to win, Verity's achievements deserve mention too you know."

Nadja raised an eyebrow at me I relented. "Also I wanted payback for what happened last month."

"You kept out a lot of my fight scene's?" She asked.

"I also kept out exactly how you were kidnapped" I said. "And how you got out." In truth Verity from what my parents had told me she had been put to sleep with a sleeping spell, and after she had awoken, she had found herself unable to talk, when the witches had come down and ripped off every item that could of been the source of her power, only stopping when they saw the little white butterfly, flutter away. When she had continued to refuse to talk they encased her in ice - that part having been true. What hadn't been true was the amount of blood that had been shed in her attempt to escape, or that Team Miraculous had essentially saved her. "I may have been angry, but I'm not cruel enough to want to give her nightmare's."

Thankfully from what she had gleaned from them (thanks to people talking outside her door) she had been able to provide invaluable information to the team.

Most importantly what the weapon of power looked like. Passing by it as she tried to escape.

Nadja pouted. "Alright, fine, but seriously no more stories about my past."

"Fine in return though, I want no more press visits from well anyone associated from the press."

Nadja nodded. "Deal."

I smiled and jumped down from my bar before shaking Nadja's hand.

 _Nadja stared wide eyed in the room her eyes trained on the giant glowing stone that seemed to be made from power._

 _Everyone in the room seemed to be chanting in front of it and as they did so every single person placed their hands upon it where it would glow brighter before dimming._

 _Nadja backed away slowly her hand clenching tightly to her pocket knife._

 _Unfortunately someone saw her as she tried to leave and he ran at her his mouth open to recite her spell._

 _Nadja didn't think she just reacted and through her knife hitting the man squarely in the neck he fell to the ground choking on his own blood._

 _More people turned to her and she stared at them her face contorted in a sneer before she fell to her knees in inexplicable pain._

 _"Think you can look upon our power source and live?" A man yelled at her. "Think again"_

 _He had been about to do something worse when a yoyo shot out and hit him in the head._

 _"Nadja!" Ladybug shouted running to her. "Are you ok? Papillon said that you had wound up captured"_

 _Nadja nodded. "We need to talk later" She said holding her voice in surprise, before she looked upon the dead body in shock. Killing him must have ended the spell upon her voice - interesting._

 _Ladybug turned to her partner. "Cat!" She shouted._

 _Cat nodded once "Cataclysm!" He shouted before placing his hand on the on the wall the roof collapsed blocking the witches path just long enough for them to escape._


	9. A Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **A Date**

 _"Annette get down!" Her father screamed. Annette barely had any time to register her fathers words before she heard a loud band and something painful rip through her side._

She stood standing her eyes wide as she fell to the ground blood pouring deeply from the wound.

Her mother saw the blood and she turned to stare at the monster who shot her daughter. Bridgette stalked forward when a long staff appeared out of no where.

"I know you want to protect your daughter madam, but you should let me handle this" Chat Noir said. "I'm sure my partner will be here soon, and she will save your daughter."

Bridgette nodded and glanced at her daughter unwillingly, before she turned and left.

Moments later Ladybug appeared, malice in her gaze.

"Shooting an innocent child" Ladybug said as she stood in front of the girl protectively. "Your going to pay."

The battle was quick, but extremely painful for the shooter, as they went positively on the man who dared point a gun at their daughter. Only leaving him alone when he had fallen unconscious.

"Mom?" Annette said completely out of it. "Dad?"

"We're here sweetie" Ladybug said clutching her tightly. "We're here."

* * *

"You heading to race this afternoon?" Adrien asked. I shook my head.

"No, I have a date to go on" I admitted with a sigh pocketing my cellphone. "Which is quite a pity, I'd love to see that showboating dumbass, get his ass handed to him."

"Haven't you been trying to set Chloé and Kim up though?" Adrien asked I was put on a pair of earrings a pair of black rounded studs.

I shook my head. "Nope, I've been trying to get them to talk, complete difference." Kim had been keeping out of Chloé's way ever since the whole Valentine's day fiasco, and Chloé had been attempting to make amends, honestly if this kept any longer I was going to lock them in a closet and throw away the key.

"You going out with Nathanael?" Adrien looked confused. "Because I thought he was going to be at the race."

"Nope new boy" I said with a partial groan. "I allowed the guy one date, after which he swore to leave me alone."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Need me to 'talk' to him"

"In broad delight?" I shook my head. "Nah, after what happened last time the two of us were seen together, I think it would be best if Cat Noir wasn't seen around me that much, besides, I can handle myself against a powerless human, trust me, I'll be fine."

Adrien looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure?"

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. "You have my number; code word will be macaron" I said. "If you even see a partial spelling of that word, come looking, but really Adrien, you have nothing to worry about, we're going to the movies, I'm buying my own popcorn and drinks, I'll be fine."

Adrien breathed through his nose. "Father know?"

"Yeah" I said. "The one time I need him to do me a favor and actually ground me, he tells me it should be fine."

Adrien blinked at me. "Wow, you complaining about freedom"

I threw a pillow at him before checking the time on my phone.

"Want my ring?" Adrien asked holding his hand out. "J-just in case?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, now your taking it to far"

Adrien shook his head. "I know, I know, I'm just… getting some bad vibes here."

That almost made me pause, before I shrugged. Nicholas and I would be in a crowded area for pretty much the entire day. Neither of us had anything to worry about.

Nathalie knocked on my door, just as I pulled the purse strap over my red blouse. "Coming!" I said before giving Adrien a hug. "Don't forget to give me the play by play later ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah" Adrien said nodding.

I took one last look in the mirror. I was dressed in my usual attire. Red blouse, with black slacks and over my head were black shades with green lenses. I had a silver ring that matched Adrien's on my right hand and black studded earrings in my ears.

Giving myself on last look in the mirror I turned around and smiled. "Ok, I'm ready"

* * *

"Annette!" Nicholas said putting his cellphone back in his pocket.

I smiled at Nicholas. "Hey" I said shaking his hand. Making sure to keep as much a distance as I could without seeming rude.

Nicholas stared down at our intertwined hands. "Ready?"

I smiled keeping my hands in my pocket. "Umm, Yeah, We should go the movie starts at noon" I told him.

Nicholas nodded and we walked away.

"So… how are your classes so far" I asked mostly to just end the awkwardness.

Nicholas nodded. "Good, good, bit boring to be honest"

I nodded. "Yeah, me too" I said.

We settled back into awkward silences.

"How's your cousin doing?" He asked me.

 _A superhero who risks his life everyday, to save Paris._ I smiled and shrugged. "Oh, you know, he's fine I guess." _Tired mainly.  
_  
Annette looked toward Nicholas. "What about you? How's your family?" She looked at him.

"My parents were killed in a freak accident 3 years ago," Nicholas said almost bitterly. "My grandfather is the one raising me now."

My heart went out to him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I know how you feel, my parents passed away three years ago, too."

Nicholas stared at me and for a moment I felt self conscious at the stare but I didn't say anything.

He blinked and stared back down. "I heard, that must have been hard for you" I said his voice sympathetic.

I nodded. "Still gets to me sometimes, but It's gotten easier, what about you?"

Nicholas looked down. "I don't…like…to talk about it." He said softly.

I put a hand on his shoulder.

Nicholas went still his hand clenched as though attempting not to lunge at me.

I slowly pulled my hand away and looked down at my cell.

 _Not a 'macaron' yet, but keep an eye on your phone._ I texted to my cousin quickly, I swallowed and shook my head, I was being paranoid and probably blowing things way out of proportion. _Might be nothing.  
_  
I half expected him to reply so I was confused and slightly worried when he didn't.

"Everything ok?" Nicholas asked me.

I smiled at Nicholas. "I was checking up on my cousin, but he hasn't answered yet"

Nicholas stared at me. "He's probably just having fun with friends," Nicholas said with a shrug.

I took one more look at my phone before putting it into my front pocket. "Yeah," I said "Your probably right."

I took a deep breath. To one who didn't know me it probably did seem a little overbearing. I nodded toward Nicholas. "Shall we continue?"

We walked for a few more blocks until we hit the theatre. I looked up at it my mind going back to the last time I was there with my parents.

 _The bang of the gun, pain bursting in my side._ I blinked for a moment and shook my head and smiled and Nicholas and I entered the theater.

* * *

The movie was a thriller that I had had my eye on for a while. Nicholas in trying to apologize to me I guess, had me pick the movie; so, I picked the most anti romantic movie I could.

We both ended up laughing through out the entire film and when we left the theatre our spirits were entirely higher then they had been before.

"Want to have dinner now?" Nicholas asked his eyes bright and happy from the movie we watched.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure!"

* * *

"Wrong, you have got to be out of your mind" I said with a laugh. "Come on Attack on Titan is amazing!"

Nicholas shook his head. "It's a snore fest!" he shouted. "Every single episode, has them debating the point of fighting these monsters. It's boring!"

"They've been under the control of these monsters, and their scared, it's realistic"

"They're soldiers" Nicholas said. "I'd expect them to be braver then they're portrayed in film."

"The fight scenes are still awesome"

"When the characters aren't talking" Nicholas Muttered before he perked up a little. "Personally, I prefer Blue Exorcist"

My eyes widened. "No way… you watched that too?"

"Duh, less talking about hopelessness, a lot more fighting, it's awesome" Nicholas said. "And the last episode of the anime was awesome."

"Totally, especially when the Okumura brothers…"

"Put the sword into gate of Gahenna!"

"And the flying!"

"Now, that was awesome" Nicholas said. "And we had moments like that throughout the anime. They're weren't any 'is this worth it?' moments. No, It was 'there's a giant monster wreaking havoc, kill it, kill it now.'"

"True…" I said with a laugh.

"To be honest I didn't think a girl like you enjoyed Anime, it seemed… too beneath you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Trust me there is a lot you don't know about me."

Nicholas smiled. "Ditto" His phone started to vibrate and he took a look at it, his face looking a little miffed before he smiled at me.

* * *

He and I talked a lot on the way home.

"I had fun tonight" He said leaning against the gate separating us from the mansion.

I nodded pressing down hard on the call button. I waved at the camera that shot out of it's hiding spot and the gate opened before me.

"Do you… think that… maybe we could try this again sometime?"

I paused and turned to him. "I agreed to have one date" I reminded him. "And to not get your hopes up for another one"

Nicholas nodded looking a little down trodden. I sighed.

"The truth is, I like someone else." I admitted to him.

Nicholas looked up. "I'd be cool with being the rebound"

"But I wouldn't be" I said. "Sorry Nick but the answer, for the foreseeable future, is no."

With that I turned and headed inside.

* * *

"How was the date?" Adrien asked me once I was inside.

I shrugged. "It was fine, talked about Anime for pretty much the rest of the time"

"Oh yeah? Which one's"

I scoffed. "None your interested in."

Adrien groaned. "If your talking about Attack on Titan and Blue Exorcist, their both creepy the main characters sound exactly like me"

"And your deaf, they sound nothing like you, your paranoid." I waved him off.

Adrien glared at me. "Whatever Annette, was he okay? I got your message."

I nodded. "Yeah, there were a few bumpy moments but things seem to be fine now." I said sitting on his bed. "I'm fine."

"Going to go out on a second date?" Adrien asked. I hit him with a pillow.

"Nah, I'm happy with what I got" I told Adrien. "I'm more interested in who one the race."

* * *

"So" Myléné asked with a giggle. "How was the date"

I looked at Nathanael who was just scribbling away in his book. His grip on the pencil tight as he and he seemed to be pressing down so hard I was afraid he'd break the pencil, or rip the page, or both.

I shrugged. "Fine I guess, but I decided that I wouldn't go out with him again, the click just wasn't there." I said with a shrug. Nathanael didn't look up but his grip on the pencil did lesson considerably.

Myléné looked from me, to Nathanael suspiciously.

"Is there something going on with you two?"

Nathanael and I looked at each other. "No" We said together.

"Right…" Myléné said suspiciously but by then class had started and we were forced to pay attention.

* * *

 **Another relatively short chapter, I hope it's forgiven since the episode this chapter takes place during, is technically cut in half, since half of it is erased due to the whole Time Travel thing.**

 **So yes, the above flashback, does have a purpose, I'm not having her in pain for the sole purpose of her being in pain there is a reason for it.**


	10. The Mime

**A/N To anyone confused as to why I had Blue Exorcist and Attack on Titan mentioned in the previous chapter, they were both anime's where The voice actor for Adrien voiced the main character**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

 **The Mime**

"Again"

"Oh, come on that was a perfect shot"

"A. gain." I said slowly saying each syllable like it was its own sentence.

Chloé rolled her eyes and threw her knife again hitting bull's eye. "Why are you my trainer?"

"Cause your trying not to get your dad suspicious" I said. "Any luck by the way?" I said leaning against waiting for my cousin to show up after his shoot.

"On my dad, telling me what happened to my mom?" Chloé asked. "He's being as tight-lipped as ever. It's been four months, Annie, this goes any longer I may just decide to look into it myself."

"There maybe a reason why he's keeping quiet" I told Chloé "a lot of what they did was, confidential, telling anyone was a risk" I continued. "Maybe, your safer not knowing"

"I thought you were on my side!" Chloé barked.

"I am, I think you have every right to want to find out what happened top your mother, but Chloé remember, I know what happened to my parents, and it nearly broke me."

Chloé shook her head. "That's different, your parents are dead, my mother's still alive."

I bit my lip and looked away. Chloe's eyes softened and her mouth opened to convey what I hoped was an apology when...

"Hey guys" Adrien said entering the basement. "Ready?"

I forced a smile and pulled out my fencing sword. "Ready"

Adrien showed his ring. "Plagg Claws Out!"

Cat Noir fought hard, his strength more then double what a normal teenage boy should have been. When Chloé, Adrien and I had started secretly training in the Agreste Mansion basement he had wanted to train as Adrien, giving the excuse that he didn't want to hurt us.

Our reaction? That we needed him at his best, so that if we got involved with Akuma's again, we wouldn't risk being burdens.

To which he would argue, that we should only fight as a last resort.

Chloé and I usually rolled or eyes by that point.

"Plagg tell you about that Dance?" I asked as I swung my sword and Cat Noir effortlessly blocked it with his baton.

Cat Noir tilted his head in confusion. "Dance?"

 _That's a no_ I thought to myself. "Every year around the end of the school year there's a Miraculous Dance, where Miraculous holders from all over the world meet up and get together, it's supposed to be away of keeping close ties, so you get to know that even if your miraculous is the only one awake in your country, you're not alone, and that if need be you can always receive help"

"Where is it this year?" Adrien asked.

"Usually the hometown of the youngest/newest miraculous holder" I said. "Which is hopefully you and ladybug, since the ideal age for chosen's is 15."

Adrien pursed his lips. "That's convenient."

I nodded. "The real person to talk with this too, is the one who gave you those powers. He's the Guardian of the European Miraculouses." I told him before crouching down and swinging my foot only for it to be caught in his claws. Cat Noir smirked and flipped me over.

I hissed. "Could you try not to break my legs please? I don't have an indestructible suit that absorbs most of my hits" I stood and brandished my sword again and took a running jump at him only for him to block my sword. While he was focused on blocking my sword I kicked my foot up and hit him in the abdomen. It didn't hurt him but I was able to push him away from me.

"You sure you don't want me to change back?" Cat Noir asked.

"No, Cat, you're _purr_ fect" I said with a half smile.

"You're puns are horrible" Cat Noir said with a smile. I knew he was being ironic but I couldn't help but play along.

I pouted and looked at Chloé. "Can you bee-lieve he said that? My puns are pawsitively clawsome."

Chloé wrinkled her nose throwing another dagger hitting the target dead centre. "If you say so."

Chat Noir took that moment to extend his baton and knock my feet out from under me knocking me on my ass.

"Hey!"

"Look whose _paw_ sitively _claw_ some, now?" Cat Noir laughed.

I glared at him and kicked my leg out hitting him right in the stomach. It didn't hurt him – the suits protecting them from most things that would cause them pain. But it didn't get him to move back. I jumped back up and aimed straight at him.

Cat noir laughed and started spinning his baton so that it was shielding him from me.

I breathed deeply through my nose. "Remind me the rules of the game again?"

"No rules, just take me down, without killing, maiming, or breaking my bones" Cat Noir sat.

I nodded and pulled out a pocket knife and threw it. It stuck to Cat Noir's baton and Cat Noir stooped spinning his baton to remove the knife.

In that moment of distraction, I charged, knocked his feet out from under him, rammed my feet hard on his hands so he would let go of the baton and pointed the sword at his throat.

"I win"

"Finally," Chloé muttered twirling a knife in her hand. "My turn"

* * *

"So…" I asked Master Fu. "Is it happening this year?"

"The dance?" Master Fu asked. I my indignant look. "Perhaps… why?"

"I have the previous ladybug and cat noir outfit's, I thought if the dance was approaching…" I cut off and looked away.

"You could still give it to them" Master Fu said.

"Yeah, but, is it?" Annette asked. "I mean I know I won't be going but…"

"You're an overly curious girl" Master Fu finished for me "Ok, Ok, Ok, yes, I was planning on hosting the party, at the lake house"

I stared at Master Fu wide eyed. "My uncle would have your head!"

"I am still part owner" Fu said with a chuckle. "It should be fine."

I shook my head and laughed.

* * *

"Shoot!" I yelled when I stared at the dress in my closet. It was red with black polka dot's all over it. The back was bare though it had a black jacket that covered it surrounding the soldiers. The dress was created in the poodle style, with out the poodle. It had been passed down from ladybug to ladybug for at least two generations, Master Fu had given it to my mother several years ago, when she had turned 18 during her very first Miraculous Dance.

The Dance was held in one of the Miraculous cities, where Miraculous holders from every country would come to meet and have fun and dance.

The last dance had been held in China and they changed locations every year. I knew my cousin would not be able to go, and generally the practise was that if one of the duo couldn't go the other couldn't either.

Yet I couldn't help but feel that perhaps it was time to hand the dress back.

And I couldn't because it had a giant tear right through the seam.

Yeah.

I couldn't very well give this to my uncle. He would give me this extremely long lecture about how careless it was of me, and how I should have been careful, despite the fact I hadn't touched it in years.

My fathers outfit on the other hand had a white dress shirt with black slacks, a black dinner coat and a green tie that was in perfect shape.

Typical.

I took the dress down from where it hung on the closet.

I wasn't that good of a seamstress. And I couldn't ask uncle if he could fix it, not if I wanted a five hour lecture on how I should have been more careful and probably refuse just to spite me.

And I couldn't very well go to anyone else in the fashion industry, it would get back to my uncle and that five hour lecture I would receive would be doubled.

I sighed, and I had hoped I would be able to give this dress to ladybug too.

* * *

The next day I was in luck, I overheard Myléné discussing a hat that her father had asked Marinette to fix. My rose a little, I knew a hat was not in anyway similar to a dress, but, it was better than nothing.

When Myléné had finished, and had gone to her seat I hesitantly went to Marinette and put forward my request.

Marinette went quiet for a moment before she answered. "I'd need pictures of the rip, and the style of dress" Marinette told me the next day. "Or better yet, I could come to your house, and take a look at it there?"

I nodded. "That would be ok, I can tell uncle I accidently took one of your books home."

Marinette tilted her head her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why the lie?"

"The dress itself is sentimental, uncle finds out is ripped, I'm looking at a five-hour lecture that I really want to avoid and going to another shop would mean he hears of it and I get another 5-hour lecture on top of the original 5-hour lecture."

Marinette pouted. "Well… I guess… I could come over to take a look…"

"Great!" I said with a smile. "If you can, we can discuss payment after you've seen it"

Marinette blinked. "Wait pay?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah, I doubt you're familiar enough with me to do things for me for free so… yeah, pay."

Marinette just stood at me in slack jawed amazement.

"I'm not going to pay much," I said. "But I'm not about to have you slave away either."

Marinette stared at me.

I started to feel uncomfortable so I plowed on through. "I'll call Nathalie and let her now that their will be a guest this afternoon. Right after school instead of lunch though, ok?"

Marinette just nodded slowly. I turned to Alya confused she just stood and pulled Marinette to her seat with a slow shake of the head.

I slowly walked back to my seat.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You are living with Gabriel Agreste, he is loaded with money, I think she thinks she's getting more money that your willing to pay for." Nathanael said.

"I only have 300 euros saved up" I said with a scoff. "The rest is money, I can't access till I'm 18"

Nathanael blinked at me. "It's the fact that you can act like 300 euros is a small amount that make people hate you."

'Oh' I mouthed and looked down.

"Speaking of money, you can't access" Myléné asked. "H-how much would that be?"

"Umm, I'm not allowed to talk about it"

Myléné looked almost faint. Ivan patted her back. "Breathe Myléné, breathe!"

"Myléné?"

"I'm fine, I just never thought about you having so much money, you couldn't talk about."

I shrugged. "It will get my through college" I said. "But, it won't give me friends who actually care for me." I said. "I got lucky in that regard."

"Speaking of friends" Myléné cut in. "You guys going to my dad's show tomorrow?"

"Nathalie bought the ticket's two weeks ago, 1 for me, 1 for Adrien, 1 for my 'uncle'

"What's with the quotation marks around uncle?" Nathanael asked me.

"Cause knowing uncle he's cancelling last minute" I said. "He's constantly doing it, I'm not holding out much hope for him this time around."

"You sound bitter"

I shook my head. "No, just expectant, I had hoped after Christmas he would have changed slightly but he's back to being the same workaholic he's always been." I said before turning around to listen to the lesson for the day.

* * *

"Here it is!" I said pulling the dress out of my closet. School had ended for the day, and Marinette and I had driven straight here after school.

Marinette blinked. "Ahh, it's very umm…"

"Ladybug-ish?" I asked eyebrow raised. "Yeah, my parents were fans, My Dad's suit looks like something Cat Noir would wear."

"This is your mothers dress?" Marinette said. "It looks vintage, like maybe from the 1920's"

"Yeah, it's been passed through the generations." I said.

"Your great grandmother a fan of the previous ladybug's too?" Marinette said confused.

I nodded. "Umm Yeah, you could say that" I lied through my teeth. "So… can you fix it?"

Marinette gave it a critical glance. "It won't be easy…" She said. "But I think I can do it."

I smiled and clapped my hands together. "Yay!" I laughed. "Now should we discuss payment?"

Marinette sighed. "I don't want 1000 euros for this, It's a simple fix"

"Good, you're not getting a thousand I have 300 euro's and I'd like to use that for other things too." I said with a chuckle.

Marinette hesitated before nodding. "H-how much are you willing to pay?"

"30 euro's" I said. "And I have it by next week"

Marinette looked a little distraught. I blinked before my eyes widened. She was unaware of what I was doing.

"It's called a bargain Marinette, your supposed to fight for a more reasonable price"

"200" Marinette said aiming high. "And you get it in two days."

"100" I said with a laugh. "And I get it in a week"

Marinette nodded. "Deal" She said happily.

I opened my wallet and handed her a fifty. "Half now, the other half you get when the jobs done… deal?"

Marinette nodded. "How should I get it to my house?"

I neatly folded the dress and put it inside one of the many dress boxes I owned. "This work?" I asked. "Or I can drop it off tomorrow before the show?"

Adrien and Chloé entered my room at that point. "Nearly done?" Adrien asked. "I thought we were going to train?"

I nodded to Adrien, while Marinette looked a little fine.

"Word to the wise" I whispered in Marinette's ear. "He responds better to confidence," Marinette nodded and walked forward tripping slightly. Chloé rolled her eyes but said nothing about it.

"Hey Adrien" She said with a soft smile. "It was nice seeing you."

Adrien smiled to her and shook her hand. "Nice to see you too Marinette."

Marinette seemed to swoon a little at the contact but I put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down" I whispered. "He's not so bad"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah Marinette I'm really not."

"Trust me he is the dorkiest dork to have ever lived" Chloé said with a shake of her head.

Marinette glared at Chloé. "No, he's not!" She told Chloé harshly. Then she paused and looked at Adrien shyly. "A-are you?"

I pretended to think about it. "Well…"

Adrien pulled Marinette out of the room. "I think it's time for you to go Marinette" He said.

"I'll bring the dress over to you tomorrow" I called to Marinette. Just as she disappeared down the stairs.

Chloé and I stared at each other before the pair of us broke out laughing.

"Nice guys" Adrien said. "Real nice, would it have killed you to not ruin my reputation?"

"The nice boy one? I prefer the adorkable nerd, who got all his flirting skills from _anime_ " Adrien revealed that to me about a month ago, I still had a hard time thinking about it without laughing.

Chloé chuckled. "Would explain all the over the top flirting, you do when your Cat Noir, Adrien sometimes subtlety works wonders."

Adrien glared at the two of us. "What did I ever do to get stuck with the two of you as the ones who know me most?"

"What Nino doesn't know?" Chloé asked rubbing her hands together looking as though Christmas had come early. "Sweet! It's been forever since I ruined someone's reputation for fun!"

"Chloé…" I said then I chuckled. "That's not nice"

Chloé shook her head. "I'm Chloé bourgeois, being nice is boring."

* * *

"Knock, knock" I said as I entered Marinette's bedroom. The box that held my mother's dress tucked under my arm. "Hey Myléné, Hey, M. Hapréle" I said nodding to the two other occupants in the room. "Hi Marinette"

M. Hapréle, Myléné and Alya turned to face me. "You must be, Annette, Myléné's told me so much about you" He said his arm around his little girl.

I blushed. "I hear your going to be in the show tonight?" I asked. It was one of the few things Myléné wouldn't stop talking about. At M. Hapréle's nod a smiled. "Break a leg!"

M. Hapréle chuckled "Thank you Annette" He said before his phone rang, he answered his phone after spending about a minute, he gave his daughter a hug, he hurried down the stairs.

I turned to Marinette. "Here, and once again thank you so much, for doing this for me" I told her handing over the box.

Marinette nodded, "I should have it done within the week"

I stood around awkwardly for a few moments. "Well, I should probably get going, thanks again, I'll see you at the show tonight. See you guys."

I turned to go. "You want to stay and relax for a bit?" Marinette said curiously. . "Your bag is open," She said adjusting the bag slightly. I tilted my head confused. "Oookay?"

* * *

I stirred the cocoa, silently. "So, Marinette…" I asked in an effort to break the silence. "How have you been lately?"

Marinette paused. "I'm good" She said.

"You have a gymnastics' competition coming up, don't you?" Myléné asked me.

I nodded. "It's in a couple of weeks." I said. "Coach has got us practicing so hard"

"At least you know what your good at" Myléné said darkly. "Gymnastics, you know 3 different languages, you're fearless, you know how to fence, and I've heard rumors that you can also bake."

I shook my head. "All products of my upbringing I assure you"

"A lot of people would kill for your upbringing" Myléné muttered.

"I'm terrible at physics, I can be a brat, I'm a liar, and I've kept secrets from you, and I'm not fearless," I said. "Courage is not the absent of fear, but the belief that something else is more important" I told Myléné. "And in that way, you showed more courage than I ever did, the first week back in school, you willingly traded yourself, when you saw that I was in danger, is that not courage?"

Myléné looked down and blushed. "I-uh, um"

I giggled. And put my hand on her shoulder. I looked up at Marinette and Alya. "Would you two not agree?"

Slowly Marinette and Alya nodded.

Myléné downed her drink quickly. "Well anyway, thanks Marinette, but I should go I want to swing by my house to change before the show" She seemed to be fighting the urge to blush.

"Ivan, meeting you there?" I asked curiously.

Myléné blushed. "Yeah, he is"

I smiled knowingly.

Myléné turned the tables on me. "What about you, excited to see a certain red haired artist?"

My eyes widened and my cheeks turned beet red. "Myléné!" I screeched while the girls around me snickered.

I swiveled around to glare at the two girls. "That never leaves this room" I glared.

I heard someone's phone ring and I turned my head in the direction of the sound. "Hey is that my ring tone?" Alya asked.

Marinette giggled hesitantly before handing the phone to Alya. Alya seemed to have to outright pull the phone out of Marinette hand. Which I found a bit odd.

"Oh Myléné Annette I have this amazing video I want to show you"

Myléné shook her head. "I have to head out" I stood from my table. "Me too, I had to sneak away, to get here, if I'm not back soon my uncle is going to kill me" I said. "And I'm not so sure if I'm exaggerating."

Myléné shook her head. "With the way, you talk about that man, you'd think he was the devil or something"

"No, no the devil wouldn't care, my uncle's problem is the exact opposite" I told Myléné. I turned to Alya, "Why don't you show us the video on the way?"

Alya looked a little miffed as though that had been what she was going to say, but let it go.

Marinette spoke up. "Hold up Alya" She said. "Your bag is open," She said adjusting the bag slightly, before standing straight up one hand behind her back. "See yah!"

Together Alya Myléné and I left the house together.

* * *

"Ughh!" Alya screeched. "Where is it?" She said searching through her bag.

Myléné checked her watch. "I can't wait, Alya, I got to go" She said. "I'll probably see it later, on your blog"

Alya nodded. "Ok, it's already uploaded to that anyway" She said. She waved to us before heading off.

"Really?" I said. "In front of the journalist, really?"

Myléné chuckled nervously. "Well it's not like it was a lie"

I glowered at Myléné. "Why not just blurt out, I personally know Cat Noir and Ladybug while you're at it?" I said "Because that is just as likely"

Myléné scoffed. "Yeah uh-huh sure" You've been going to school with your hair in a ponytail lately."

I tugged lightly at the ends of my ponytail. "It keeps the hair out of my eyes, your point?"

"The black bow?"

"I happen to like this bow."

"You're unconsciously dressing yourself like Lady Noir, the very same superhero that Nathanael is obsessed with, face it Annie, your smitten."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I just happen to like her color scheme" I said crossing my arms.

"Sure" Myléné said rolling her eyes. "You keep telling your self that"

I put a hand to my eyes. "Am I really that obvious"

"Not to Nathanael" Myléné said. "I just notice because I sit right in front of you"

I nodded "Good." We stopped at the bus stop and started to wait for the bus.

Myléné looked at me hesitantly. "Why don't you, ask him out?"

I looked away. What I had told Nicholas was true, there was someone else, but that wasn't the reason I didn't date.

"If anyone knew the real me, they would be disgusted" I told Myléné. "There are skeletons so deep within my closet, that I don't know if I could ever air them all out. It was mistake I made with Ivan, I can't make it again with Nathanael."

Myléné looked at me uncertainly. "Ivan couldn't handle your secrets"

I shook my head. "I couldn't handle the secrets I was keeping, and I broke up with him, believing he deserved better than someone who couldn't trust him."

Myléné went silent. "Could you ever trust us with them?"

I smiled. "That's the prayer"

Myléné wrapped an arm around me. "If it's about the whole Valentine's day thing… he understands there are things you can't talk about."

I nodded and looked away. "You and Ivan going out after the show?"

Myléné blushed. "Not that it is of your concern, but yes, we are, we are going to eat at Le Grand Paris,"

"The restaurant that M. Bourgeois owns?" I asked. "Nice"

At the point the bus arrived. "Good luck tonight!" I said. "text me the details later!"

I waved to Myléné before heading back home.

* * *

As is typical of a day in Paris ending in y. I was half way home when as per usual, an Akuma attacked.

The one for today. A mime.

His powers? Making anything he mimed come to life, while the object he mimed was still completely invisible.

Before I could contemplate what, I could do, my entire body was wrapped wrap tightly in rope and yanked away.

I hit the ground with an "Oomph"

"What do you think your doing?" Ladybug hissed. "Get out of the line of fire!"

I blinked and stood shakily getting dragged along concrete hurt. "Love to Ladybird, but I actually don't know what the line of fire is, since I can't see what he mime's."

"Ok first of all it's Ladybug" Ladybug says with a glare. "Second… then run in the opposite direction of Mime."

"Ladybug and Ladybird are the same thing" I said.

A black baton came in between me and Ladybug I looked to glare at a grinning Cat Noir who was sitting on a window sill grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Aww my two favorite girls, fighting how cute." Cat said. "Annette what are you doing here?"

"Throbbing" I said rubbing my backside. "Seriously though that hurt" I said to Ladybug.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at me. Before turning her attention to Cat. "Tell your girlfriend to get lost."

"Not his girlfriend" I cut in. "No, just-just, no."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Sure."

I turned to Cat. "I thought the interview convinced everyone, that I was not dating you"

Cat Noir put a hand to his head a gave a nervous chuckle. "Umm,"

"Hey!" We turned to see Chloé bourgeois knife in hand. "Enough talking more, fighting" She said. Then she turned to a few civilians. "Get the heck out of dodge!" She said twirling her knife. "I'm about to do something stupid"

* * *

Chloé threw her knife at the mime it passed right by him, slicing his arm slightly in the process.

Ladybug lost her mind. "What do you think your doing!" She yelled "You could have hurt him!"

I saw Chloé hunched a little the euphoria dying a little when her idle screamed at her. "I-I know what I'm doing" She said. "All my throws are very well aimed, I never miss-not ever." She said staring at Ladybug wide eyed.

Ladybug looked to the both of us. "You two should head somewhere safe, it's dangerous for civilians to be out here"

I wanted Cat Noir to step in and try to convince Ladybug to back off. But doing so could have led to secrets no one was ready to be exposed, so I understood why he didn't.

I looked behind Ladybug and pulled her out of the way just as the Mime started to throw something. I felt something slice through my arm creating a huge gash in my arm. I fell to the ground hissing in pain.

Chloé and Cat Noir wasted no time. Chloé threw her knives, Cat Noir charged at the mime. Ladybug knelt towards me. She looked at her yo-yo.

"I'm fine" I said standing shakily. "I've had worse."

"You're bleeding."

I ripped a long red strip off my blouse. "I've still had worse" I said handing it to her.

Ladybug glanced at me uneasily and started to tie the make shift bandage to me arm.

"You shouldn't have come" She said. "Your hurt"

I smiled. "Amazing story to tell the kids someday."

Ladybug forced out a laugh. "If you live that long."

"At least I died trying to protect those I care about." I countered before standing. "Now the real question is… what are you going to do?"

Ladybug looked around her and back at her Yoyo she threw up into the air. "Lucky Charm!" She shouted. A box appeared and landed in her hand.

I blinked. "Well, weirded things have been produced from that thing" I said. "What do you need."

Ladybug looked around and turned to me and smiled. "Can you, Chloé and Cat Noir, making him angry? I need him ready to fuse."

I smirked. "Oh Lady, you have no idea" I turned to the duo fighting. "Insult him!"

The Mime turned to me and Cat Noir thinking quickly cut his baton in half and threw it to me.

I started to rotate it so it was making a nice little shield in front of me.

"Poor pathetic you" I taunted.

"Look at his pathetic wardrobe, what couldn't afford something better?" Chloé snorted. "The mime turned around and mimed something before he could do anything however Cat Noir threw his baton hitting him right in the shoulder.

"She is right you know" Cat Noir said extending his staff slightly so that he was leaning on it. "That is a _paw_ sitively _claw_ ful outfit. "Wouldn't you say so?" He directed that last question directed at me.

I smiled and stepped forward. "Absolutely

The Mime started to miming again attacking us with anything he could throw at us.

"You figure out who he is?" I said shielding myself and Chloé as the Mime tried to skewer us.

Cat Noir shrugged. "He may be M. Haprélé, your friend Myléné's father."

My eyes went wide and I cursed, but before I could come up with another option. Ladybug called up.

"Oh, M. Mime!" Ladybug shouted. "Look!"

On the Eiffel tower was an image of a flyer of the show that was happening tonight.

M. Haprélé became angry and mimed a sword. And cut the Eiffel toward in half.

He held his hands up and that somehow stopped the Eiffel from falling on him.

Ladybug smirked and used her yoyo to pull the hat off his head. She reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper and ripped it in half. The akuma escaped, ladybug purified it and the used the miraculous Ladybug cure to fix everything.

I blinked as my shirt fixed itself the bandage around my arm disappeared and the cut on my arm healed, the only evidence that it had ever been their was a faint scar.

"Well" I said that went well.

Ladybug stalked over to us. "It could have gone worse, stay home next time."

Chloé and I turned to each other Before I turned to Ladybug and glared at her, "You're welcome" I hissed sarcastically.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you ripped your mothers best dress, and to keep that secret, you snuck out so you could have someone you know fix it, and you were on your way back, when the akuma attacked, forcing you to fight him to save your own neck."

"Yes"

"And the reason why Adrien disappeared on me is because he saw me and was trying to pull you to safety but you were to stubborn."

I nodded quickly. "Yep"

Nathalie glared and bent down to whisper in my ear. "I will neglect to mention this to your uncle who by the way is out on business, and allow you to go to show, if you stay in your room all day tomorrow, no phone, no computer no anything, understood?"

I nodded quickly.

Nathalie nodded. "Good" She jerked her head upstairs. "Tell Adrien that his punishment is exactly the same."

I smiled and ran upstairs.

* * *

"What do you think" I asked Adrien when he came into my room. He blinked when he saw me wearing a black dress a red cardigan wrapped around my shoulders. Slipped onto my feet were flats. My hair had been curled slightly. My face had a light casing of make up. Some blush, my lipstick the same shade of red as my cardigan.

He blinked. "Um… you look good" He said. "But is it necessary?"

I looked down at myself and rolled my eyes. "Myléné insisted I wear something nice." I told him. And it was true, she had called insisting that I wear something nicer that what I usually did.

Adrien raised an eyebrow before holding his arm out. "The shows about to start. Ready to go?"

I giggled and wrapped my arm around his own. "As always" I said.

* * *

"Wow" Myléné said staring at me in shock. "You look spectacular Annette"

I smiled. "You said nicer"

Myléné giggled. "Nathanael, is going to flip out!"

My eyes widened and suddenly, I felt self conscious I wrapped my cardigan tighter around me. "W-why would you say something like that?"

"You sitting with me?" Adrien asked running up.

"I think I'm being relegated to somewhere else" I said with a laugh. Myléné nodded and pulled me into a seat.

Myléné looked at my cousin and pulled him to an aisle seat where Marinette and Alya were sitting.

"Well aren't you playing matchmaker tonight" I whispered as she past by me to sit beside me leaving the aisle (the seat on the other side of me) wide open.

Myléné smiled.

"Hey," I turned my head to see Nicholas. I smiled politely at him.

"Hey Nick" I said. "What's up?"

"This seat taken?"

I turned to Myléné "The seat beside me taken?" I asked.

She turned her head to see Nick standing by the aisle seat.

"Sorry, yes, that's for another friend of mine sorry." Myléné said. "You'll have to find somewhere else."

Nicholas hesitated slightly before nodding and walking off. He hadn't been gone five minutes when a certain red haired artist and Myléné's boyfriend turned up.

"Hey" I sat a little straighter in my seat.

"Hey" I responded. "Nice to see you."

"Same to you" Nathanael said. I stood to allow Ivan room to sit beside Myléné.

"I umm I saw you today" Nathanael said. "Take the hit for Ladybug"

I turned to him wide eyed. "You were there?" I asked him are you ok?"

"I'm fine" He said I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm more worried about you"

I looked at him confused. "Me?" At his look against my arm it dawned on me. I stilled. "I'm fine Nathanael." I said "Fit as a fiddle"

Nathanael looked at my arm that was covered by the red fabric of my cardigan. I pulled the cardigan off and showed him my bare arm. "See?" I said. "Good as new"

He hesitantly put a hand over my arm and stared at the faded pink scar. "I was scared for you" He admitted. "I don't think you've ever been hurt by an akuma before"

I had. Just never in front of Nathanael, not that I told Nathanael that. "I'm fine" I said. "It was just a scratch."

Nathanael shook his head. "Annette, I-"

But that was all he could get out before the show started.

I pulled away only then noticing that my heart had been racing.

* * *

 **A/N The dance brought up here is a kind of idea I have, where it might appear at the very end of the story. I believe it was actually stated that the box that the miraculous holders have actually more then one level to it and that there are more miraculouses under neath the original 7 but instead, I am having them scattered around the globe. And i just like the idea of them once every year getting together and having one huge celebration.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! New chapter hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **RogerCop**

 _Let me guess, he's not coming_ I texted to my cousin, when I saw him enter the room his shoulders hunched inward on himself. He sat down I saw Nino put a hand on his shoulder and Adrien turned toward him.

Chloé had her eyes fixed on my cousin. Her fingers flying over the phones keyboard. Adrien looked down at his phone. On her desk was a bracelet that she had shown me before class started. I gazed to the desk beside her Sabrina was actively ignoring her again. Though I could see her occasionally turn to stare at Chloé when Chloé's head was turned.

My phone buzzed I looked down at my phone. _Yeah, sorry Annette, he's busy_. It said.

I clenched my phone tightly. _Two hours you couldn't spare Two Hours for us._ I thought to myself angrily.  
 _  
Breath, breath, breath._ I told my self, I buried my face in my arms.

I felt a hand touch my arm I turned to see Nathanael staring at calmly. I sat up straighter and smiled.

Nathanael wasn't fooled. "Are you ok?"

"Nothing I'm not used to by now" I told him with a shrug.

Nathanael nodded before catching the eye of an older man with red hair eyeing the pair of us. I looked down and blushed. Nathanael's father hadn't stopped smirking at us since he had entered the room.

Today was career day. Where parents came into class and talked to the students about what they did for a living.

Every single member of our class had brought in a parent. Every one that is except for Adrien and me.

I stared at the current parent standing. It was M. Dupain talking about running the patisserie. When he was done, Marinette walked around the class handing out croissants. I could hear M. Bourgeois telling Chloé to put the bracelet away. While Alya's mother addressed the class.

I smiled at Marinette. "Thank you" I said softly taking a bite of the croissant. "Tell your father it tastes delicious"

Marinette nodded. "Thanks" By that point Alya's mother had finished and Sabrina's father had started to talk.

That's when chaos erupted. Marinette tripped and fell over Chloé's bag.

Marinette stood and started picking up all the croissants that had fallen. When Chloé, who was grabbing her books that had fallen out, screamed.

"It's gone!" She screeched holding the currently empty bracelet contain. "My bracelet is gone!" She turned to Marinette. "You stole it!" Her eyes wild with anger.

I stood and hurried down the stairs in an attempt to diffuse the situation.. "Chloé… you have no proof of that."

Chloé glared at me. "Hush up, she purposefully tripped over my bag to steal my bracelet"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I said with disbelief.

Chloé glared at me before turning to Officer Roger. "Have her arrested!"

"Chloé…"

But Chloé was beyond listening to me.

"I can't not without proof" Officer Roger said.

That single line from Officer Roger led to a fight that resulted in Officer Roger getting fired. I nudged Chloé in the arm.

"Was that necessary? You have no idea what happened."

"Who else could have done it?" Chloé asked as Adrien slowly snuck out of the room. I raised an eyebrow at Adrien's actions when it clicked.

I turned to Chloé"A small pet like creature who loves cheese and shiny things?" I whispered in Chloé's ear.

I saw the light come on behind Chloé's eyes before she cursed. "Father, never mind, Marinette didn't steal it, I know who did."

Marinette glared at Chloé. "That's hard to believe" Marinette said. "You about to blame some other poor soul?"

Chloé scoffed she gave me a glance and I slowly snuck out of the room. Adrien was right there looking over the banister at something.

"Would you by any chance know, where Chloé's bracelet is?" I asked. Adrien turned and pulled a hand to my mouth while dragging me down so he and I were both sitting on the ground.

"I sentence you to run around." A robotic voice said.

My eyes widened. _Oh crap_.

Adrien slowly dragged me out into a nearby locker room before letting go of my mouth.

"That necessary?" I asked him angrily rubbing my mouth. "That hurt Adrien"

Adrien glanced at me. "Sorry, I just couldn't have you being noticed" He told me. He showed Plagg to me, Chloé's bracelet wrapped around his head.

"So my hunch was right" I said my arms crossed. "Plagg when will you learn?"

"It's actually I really long story" Plagg said. "One you don't want to hear"

Adrien and I shared a glance.

"So, Annette was right" Adrien and I turned around to see Chloé standing with her arms cross leaning against the doorway. "Plagg stole my bracelet" She said.

"How'd you escape?" I asked her as she walked toward us.

"Father left the room, everyone assumed I followed him, I came here on a hunch"

That's when we heard a loud crash.

Chloé and I ran to classroom to see a robot looking man in blue scaring the students and demanding information on Mayor Bourgeois.

That's when we heard the loud voice of Mayor Bourgeois shouting at the principal Chloé and I turned to stare at each other. Chloé ran back into the locker room and pulled out a belt filled with throwing knives. I ran to my own locker and pulled out my fencing sword.

"What are you doing?" Adrien said as we ran back out of the room.

"Giving you time" We said together.

* * *

I blew the hair out of my face angrily.

"This day could have gone better" I said.

Ladybug beside me scoffed.

The fight itself had gone badly. Chloé and I had been doing well allowing her father to get away, when he had seen Chloé fighting he had insisted that Chloé return with him at once. I had jumped in front of him while I insisted that Cat Noir drive the mayor into the nearest taxi. I blocked and dodged every red and blue handcuff the was shot my way.

Chloé had gotten massively unlucky, her hands chained and she was forced into the car with Roger Cop. We tried to free her, but it was all for nothing, before we could even contemplate out next move, in an attempt to save his daughter, he turned all power over to Roger Cop. Lady Bug, Cat Noir's incarceration had been called for as well as mine and we had spent the next 5 hours hiding out on a roof near by.

"You need to stop doing this" Ladybug told us angrily. "You could have gotten hurt, and now I have to rescue Chloé again"

"Well we didn't know when you two would show up" I said. "We had to do something" I said as I sat on the roof. "And what do you know about Chloé, I mean I could understand if you were Marinette, but…" I cut off and shook my head, that kind of thinking was dangerous and I refused to let it develop into something further.

"Ladybug come on, let it go, despite what happened, they did well today" Cat Noir said.

Hearing Cat Noir saying that while the three of us were on a roof hiding from the police, and the other was being held hostage by an akumatised maniac believe it or not actually made me feel worse.

"Cat, I know your trying, please stop" I said to him. "You're not helping"

"If this is them 'doing well' I hate to see what bad is" Ladybug muttered.

I glared at Ladybug "I protected Myléné during Stoneheart" I hissed. "not to mention A group of my friends were the one's who kept Nino occupied during the whole Bubbler incident, I'm not useless."

Ladybug blinked at me. "Lady Wifi, you passed out, not to mention you were half the reason she was created."

"Dark Cupid, I broke Cat Noir out of his spell, and I entrapped you in your own Yoyo, so Cat could kiss you, not only that but Chloé was able to keep you occupied long enough so I could handle Car Noir, just because I don't have powers, does not make me useless!" I said. I blinked at the anger in my voice before I curled in on myself.

Ladybug looked at me in surprise. "You're the reason I found myself hanging upside down, on Valentine's day?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I was desperate" I said. "And I do know my way around a yoyo."

Ladybug looked at me in surprise, but before anything else could be said, we heard the voices of the police officers speaking.

"I hate this" Cat Noir said standing up. "We need to defend ourselves in a court of law"

Ladybug and I glanced at each other. "While the akumatized victim is not of his right mind?" I shook my head. "You would not be getting a trial, Cat you know that."

Cat Noir sighed. "How often have we saved Paris?"

Ladybug smirked. "We're still saving Paris"

"You stay here" Ladybug turned to me as Cat Noir dove off the roof I glared at Ladybug but she just smiled as she dove off the roof and snuck inside as all the cops were focused on bringing down Cat Noir.

I pulled out my cellphone and texted Chloé.

 _No matter what happens say and do nothing._

I put the cell back in my pocket before I crawled over the roof being extremely careful not to lose my balance.

 _Come on you're a gymnastics champion, get the heck over yourself._ I thought before standing and walking as carefully yet confidently as I could. I found a nearby water drain and used that to scale the side of the building.

"Hey look, it's Cat Noir's girlfriend!"

"Were we supposed to catch her too?"

"Yep"

"Freeze Annette Agreste!"

I rolled my eyes as I unhooked my fencing sword from my belt. "For the millionth time" I started swinging around as three guys came at me. "I am not" I slammed the handle of my sword into one officer's forehead. "Cat Noir's" I dropped to the ground and swung my legs through another officer's legs causing him to fall to the ground. "Girl friend" I said as I cut another guys hand with my sword, before kicking him hard in the chest.

 _These guys need a lot more protection and training if I could bring them down.  
_  
I looked up to see that Cat Noir was glaring at me. I looked at him innocently.  
"Come on" Cat Noir told me exasperated. "Stay close on my tail".

I nodded and we both ran into the building where Chloé and Mayor Bourgeois were being held captive.

"I am so arrested" I said.

"You were helping me, I think they'll over look it" Cat Noir said. "Also, Chloé is your best friend, your fine"

We entered the mayor's office Ladybug jumped to our side.

I started to twirl my sword so that it was shielding me from the Roger Cop's attacks.

"Please tell me you have an idea?" I asked Ladybug before Cat Noir could start flirting.

"Get Ladybug, Cat Noir and their sidekick" Roger Cop said before blowing his whistle.

"Hey!" I said as Chloé and Andre ran straight for us. I stuck my foot out Chloé tripped over my foot and fell right out the door. Ladybug closed the door. Then all three of us ran and ducked under a table.

"We need to get rid of his whistle" Ladybug said.

"How?" Cat Noir and I said at the exact same time.

Roger cop jumped onto of the table and started to fire at us. I jumped out of the way before cartwheeling behind a makeshift wall.

"Whenever your ready my lady" Cat Noir said.

Ladybug looked around, using the vision that allowed her to see what would be useful to her to win the fight.

She went over my head and grabbed the belt that was hanging off a pair of pants beside Cat Noir's head.

"Ok I have an idea but I still need a ring of some kind" She said holding the belt and a red and black mitten.

"Like Chloe's bracelet?" I asked sharing a look with Cat Noir. Before a fist smashed threw the wooden boards.

We all ran out, to the nearest food cart where Ladybug grabbed another mitten.

"You still have the bracelet, right?" I whispered in Cat Noir's ear.

Cat Noir nodded. "You read my mind" He said reaching behind him and pulling out the bracelet he flicked it away.

I nudged Ladybug and motioned to the bracelet.

"That's Chloé's bracelet" Ladybug whispered to herself. "Exactly what I need."

My eyebrows furrowed before I expelled the thought. _Let it go._ I told myself.

"Hold off Roger cop for as long as you can" Ladybug said.

"Whatever you need my Lady" Cat Noir said jumping up.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted.

He jumped forward and touched his hand to the wooden floor. I ran toward Cat Noir just as Roger Cop held his arm out toward cat noir. Roger Cop fired and I blocked the shot just Intime. My arms caught in red and blue cuffs.

In that instant of distraction. Ladybug came out and jumped high with a pair of makeshift handcuffs in her hands landing so expertly that when she did the mittens landed perfectly on his hands. Stopping him from firing. Ladybug pulled the whistle from around his neck and broke it. The akuma flew away.

Ladybug purified the akuma and then used the miraculous ladybug cure to put everything back together.

"Pound it!" Cat Noir and Ladybug said as I ran to the office doors, and let Mayor Bourgeois and Chloé back in.

"That was terrible" Chloé said angrily. "Was tripping me necessary?"

"You were trying to attack me" I reminded her.

Chloé scrunched her nose in disgust.

Cat Noir ran passed us give the pair of us a nod as he ran by.

"Wait!" Chloé said following Cat Noir out the door.

I saw Ladybug put the bracelet in Chloé's purse. I walked up to her.

"Hey" I said to her.

"You could have gotten hurt" Ladybug admonished me. "Or worse"

I looked down at my toes. "I know,"

"Why can't you just stay out of it?" Ladybug asked. "Like a good regular civilian?"

 _"You will pay for what you've done tonight"_ I clenched my fist tightly at the memory that had resurfaced again, but desperately squashed it dowm.

"I don't need a miraculous to be a hero" I told her. "I just need to put their lives before my own" I said. "I was already to late once, I can't be late again"

Ladybug tilted her head to the side her mouth open to ask an obvious question when we were both interrupted.

"Can I have that bag please miss" I looked at officer Roger while Ladybug handed him Chloé's bag.  
Ladybug's earing started to beep, she smiled a little and started to leave.

"Oh By the way" I said. "A classmate is fixing up a dress for me, that I thought might be useful to you when you need to go to functions as Ladybug but don't want to transform, do you want it?"

Ladybug's eyes widened. "Unless it has a mask…"

"Oh, I have that" I said. "It just doesn't need any repairs so I didn't hand it off"

"Then yeah! Sure, that would be great!" Ladybug said. "Thank you"

"Ooh, my bracelet" I heard Chloé scream. I jolted I hadn't realised that she had come back into the room.

"It must have fallen into a side pocket." Officer Roger said. Chloé and I shared a look.

"I'd say that was a lesson learned" Andre Bourgeois said. "Wouldn't you Chloé"

"Yes Daddy" Chloé said bored. As Ladybug snuck out of the room.

After that Roger went home while Chloé, M. Bourgeois and I stayed behind.

"Would you like one of my drivers to give you a ride home?" Andre asked.

I heard the click of the door closing with Chloé standing in front of it.

"Chloé?" I asked.

"Please, I have been asking for months" Chloé said softly. "I need to know"

"It's dangerous Chloé" Andre Bourgeois said shaking his head. "For both her and you"

"What happened" Chloé begged tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, I won't look for her, just, please"

I cut in. "I already told her" I said. "What Auntie Isabella was, who she was, why can't you just tell Chloé what happened?"

Andre glared at me. "You, were never supposed to tell her."

I looked down. I didn't have proper response to that without giving away a lot of secrets. So I said nothing.

"Please" Chloé begged. "Daddy, I haven't seen her since she left, just… please"

Bourgeois had never been able to deny his daughter much. The information regarding her mother had indeed been the only thing he kept from her but I didn't expect his will to be so strong.

"No" Andre Bourgeois said standing. "And if you ask again, I will ground you until your graduation, no phone, no computer, no shopping, Is. That. Clear?"

Chloé and I stared at Andre Bourgeois in shock. He had never been so severe with her before.

Chloé's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room.

"You need to give her closure" I told him. "It's cruel to keep her hanging like this, she has the right to know what happened to her mother"

Andre sighed. "I am trying to protect your friendship"

"If you think what happened to her mother is going to destroy us, you don't know us very well" I said before turning on my heal and running out after Chloe

* * *

Chloé knew how to hide from those searching for her. She was the one who taught Adrien and I how to hide from our respective bodyguards. Very few knew how to find her, especially after I showed her my favorite spot.

I hadn't been there for over a year, but I still remembered every step on how to get to the meadow.

She sat in the middle of the meadow her legs curled up to her chest, her arms folded on top of them her face buried in her arms.

"Shh" I told Chloé patting her back. "Shh, it's okay."

"I tried Master Fu's first" Chloé admitted. "But the shop was closed."

"It's fine" I told Chloé. "Nooroo needs time to recharge after creating super powered people, you have time."

Chloé turned to me. "Do you think I'm wrong?"

I shook my head. "I think you have to be 100% understanding that you may not like what you find out."

Chloé sighed. "It can't be worse that death"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" I told her. "There are things worse then death."

I felt my phone buzz and took it out too look at it. "Adrien's wondering why neither of us are home yet."

Chloé chuckled. "Mother Hen" She muttered. I laughed along with her.

Chloé leaned back and stared at the stars. "It is quite beautiful here" She told me. "The stars are so bright."

I smiled. "We should probably get going" I told her.

"I can see why your parents loved to bring you here" She continued as though she hadn't heard me. "It feels safe here, like I can be whoever I want, and know one will judge me, or hurt me" She lay down till she was on the grass.

I leaned back with her. "Yeah"

Chloé closed her eyes. "We have to bring Adrien here one day"

I yawned. "Totally"

* * *

 _I was angry. It wasn't fair. My parents, were special, they had the miraculous, whereas I was a nobody._

" _I'm no one!" I screamed. "Just a regular nobody, I'm not special like you and daddy, or auntie Viv and Uncle Gabe, or Aunt Izzy and Uncle Andre, or like Auntie Lyra and Uncle Roger, or even like Miss Nathalie._

 _"Oh, my darling girl" I could feel my mother's fingers running through my hair. "You are precious then you realise" She told me. She put a hand to my cheek and caressed my thumb. "You are a very important girl"_

 _I shook my head._

 _My mother held me tightly. "You are going to find your way, and it is going to be completely yours, whether you are chosen for this life, or you decide to take another path, whatever you do will be magnificent, you want to know how I know?"_

 _I shook my head._

 _My mother kissed my forehead. "Because you are my daughter, and you don't need a miraculous, to be the most amazing woman, I know your capable of becoming."_

 _I laughed and gave my mother a hug._

 _Then everything morphed around me. Black leather wrapped around my body, my haired tied back with a pony tail, behind my back was a sword. I drew it as I stared at the monsters that kidnapped my parents. On a piece of glass behind them I could just make out my reflection. The hair that was tied back with a ribbon that had it's corners poking out the top of my head. My black mask with the red scleara._

 _Lady Noir._

 _"Let them go, " She said._

 _The monsters who had kidnapped parents laughed. "Then perhaps you do" One of them pressed a knife against her mother's throat._

 _"She doesn't know" Her father said to them before turning to me. "Please, darling go"_

 _Her father was kicked right in front of her._

 _She ran forward and tried to attack the person hat hurt her father. She was able to incapacitate a few quite easily, but it wasn't long before she was overwhelmed._

 _She was held tightly as she watched her parents being threatened knives held at their throats._

 _"Please don't hurt them!" I begged._

 _"Then tell us where it is"_

 _"No don't!" My mother warned me._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screeched at them._

 _"Oh really!."_

 _I could only watch as they simultaneously stabbed both my parents in the chest at the same time._

 _"NO!" I screamed._

* * *

I gasped as I woke my heart beating wildly. I looked around wildly confused about where I was, before the memories of the previous day flooded my mind.

I was still in the meadow, it was still dark out.

Oh, damn we never went home. I checked my phone and nearly had a hard attack when I read the time. 4:00

I turned around and shook Chloé awake. "Chloé, Chloé it's morning wake up!"

Chloé batted my arm away. "I continued. Chloé you're not in your room, you're sleeping in the middle of the meadow"

Chloé batted my arm away again, though this time she at least sat up while rubbing her eyes. "Couldn't you have given me…" She looked around surprised. "Oh"

"Yep"

"This isn't my bedroom"

"Nope"

She stared at me worriedly. "We are so dead"

Without another word, we both ran as fast as we could out of the meadow. "Well, good news it's only 4:00 AM"

"That will never be good news in any context ever" Chloé shouted at me as we ran as fast as we could to our respective homes.

* * *

I walked Chloé to her hotel, where cops were waiting, and Andre was insisting that they find his little girl. Chloé of course being well, Chloé had broken down into huge fake tears, and had apologized incessantly. Andre had been annoyed had given her a severe talking too, and had gotten her credit taken away for a day, but on the whole Chloé was let off for falling asleep in the middle of the meadow.

I on the other hand, got double the bodyguard detail. Both the Gorilla and Cynthia had come to pick me up, having to endure, the hell that was thei disapproving stare, before being escorted by Nathalie (Who did yell at me,) and when she left me in the Gabriel's office, I could still hear her muttering about who Adrien and I were going to be the death of her.

"What the hell possessed you to stay out this late?" Gabriel asked me as I sat calmly in his office.

I shrugged. I knew the danger of even referring to the fact that Chloé might be the reason so I did my self a favor and cut her out of the story all together.

"You don't know?" Gabriel said. I could tell his temper was rising.

"Yep" I said my arms crossed in my chest.

"You couldn't even call? Let us know where you were?"

"You mean like you couldn't even come in to Careers Day?" I asked angrily. "Couldn't give your own son 2 hours of your time?"  
Gabriel's gaze hardened. "How dare-"

"Because, you can't see beyond your own suffering to realize how much pain, your own son is in," I said angrily. "Do you have any idea how much he wanted you there yesterday? How much we both did?"

"Do not change the subject, Annette, you had no business staying out that late, much less on a school night."

"And you have no business putting your work before your own son, you own the Agreste Line" I said calling it by the name it had gone by when my father owned half of the business. "You could have been there, you chose not too, work always ends up coming first."

"And not only that, but you then choke us, with never giving us one single solitary second of freedom, every thing we do has to be monitored, by one of your hired bodyguards."

I took a deep breath before continuing "I didn't come home last night, because I didn't want to, because I wanted to spend one lousy night where I didn't feel caged in like some kind of animal, I didn't want my bodyguard, or you or anyone telling me what to do for one lousy stinking night" I said standing.

I took a moment to catch my breath. "Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for class" I said leaving before Gabriel could say anymore.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review!**


	12. Chloé

**A/N So this is going to be a very Chloe centric chapter. As a direct result of what happened last chapter Annette is grounded, so... she's not featuring much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **Chloe part 1**

"How long are you grounded for" Chloé whined. "I'm so bored without your calls."

"We did stay out most of the night" Annette reasoned. "Despite my anger, at Uncle Gabriel right now, he is in the right"

Chloé pouted. "Who's going to be my shopping buddy then?"

"You could ask Sabrina?" I said motioning to Sabrina who was calmly sitting in the front row, studiously revising her homework from the night before.

Chloé shook her head. "She's made it clear more then once, that she wants nothing to do with me."

"Sounds like Sabrina finally grew a back bone" Alya muttered under her breath.

"Hey Cesaire, unless I'm actually talking to you- keep your opinions to yourself" I said as Chloé's eyes dimmed.

I walked Chloé to her seat, before heading to Marinette.

"I've been grounded from now until further notice" I told Marinette "Would there be anyway you can deliver the dress to my house? Or I can  
ask Adrien- wait hold on!" I stepped down to speak to Adrien.

"Can you pick up my mother's dress up after school today?" I asked Adrien.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at me. "What if I have plans?"

I pouted and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could.

Adrien sighed. "You owe me"

"Yay!" I said clapping. Adrien had also been grounded for what happened during the whole 'Rogercop' incident but he only had a few days where as I was more indefinite.

"Adrien's going to pick it up after school, would umm-" I turned to Adrien to explain what time would be

"I'll try to get my bodyguard to stop by around 7" Adrien said as Nino stared at him wide eyed. "Would that be ok?' The second I returned my attention back to Adrien out of the corner of my eye I could see Nino pounce on Adrien.

Marinette looked wide-eyed at both of us her head turning several times in the direction of both Adrien and me. Before nodding vigorously.

"Yeah sure that would be great!" She said laughing nervously.

I nodded. "Just remember to give him the dress ok?"

Marinette nodded as Alya beside her tried not to laugh.

I walked up to my seat and sat beside Nathanael. "Hey" Nathanael said to me.

I tried to act casual. "H-hey!"

He looked as though he wanted to say something but was interrupted by Chloe texting me.

 _You could have asked me!_ Chloé had texted.

 _You hate Marinette._ I reasoned. _And Marinette isn't too fond of you either, I just wanted to get this over and done with as minimal fighting as possible._ I told her.

I could see Chloé out in the front row looking away from her phone angrily.

I turned to Nathanael but was a little disheartened to see that he had gone back to drawing in his notebook.

* * *

"Dude, why didn't you refer me to picking up your cousin's dress!" I over heard Nino say.

"Because it would make less the no sense" Adrien said exasperated. "Look, if you want to get to know her why don't you just, you know, ask her out?"

"You have a crush on Marinette?" I said wide eyed. "Oh, I'm sorry, but she's interested in someone else"

Nino seemed to deflate.

"Who?" Adrien asked me both suspiciously and confused.

I looked between the pair of them surprised. "Are you serious? It's like the worse kept secret in the entire school, literally everyone knows"

"Annette-"

I started to laugh. "Oh, this is priceless, if you two don't know than I'm not going to tell you." I said backing away chuckling.

"What's so funny"

I whispered into Chloé's ear. She started to chuckle. "Really? I mean I knew Adrien was dense, but Nino?"

I could see Adrien and Nino glaring at us as we walked away giggling.

"What are you two laughing at?"

Chloé immediately sobered when we turned to see Marinette walking toward us.

"The absolute denseness of some of our male classmates, speaking of, Nino, has a crush, expect a declaration of love at some point from him"

Marinette crossed her arms. "Ha-ha very funny"

"No, I'm serious, I just overheard Adrien and Nino talking about it"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "The pair of you are setting someone up to be hurt" Marinette said.

Chloé scoffed. "Please, if either of us hurt or embarrassed Nino, Adrien would cut the pair of us out of his life."

I nudged Chloé in the arm. "Don't be mean"

Chloé looked away before her eyes lit up at seeing Kim. "Kim!" She shouted running up to him.

I rolled my eyes and stared at my watch.

"How long has that been going on?" Marinette said watching Chloé attempting to talk to Kim.

"Valentines day" I said.

"Wait, didn't she turn him down?" Marinette asked confused.

I nodded "Yep,"

Marinette looked at the pair confused. "Then why is she going after him"

"She's… interested" I said. "Personally, I don't understand the attraction, but I'm not inside Chloé's head. All I know was that the mission started as a way to explain why she couldn't date him, and slowly, it just developed into something more.

"But I thought she was interested in Adrien" Marinette said looking between Adrien and Kim confused.

I scoffed "She gave up on Adrien, months ago,"

"Then why does she still hang around him?"

"Does the word friendship mean something to you?" I said.

Marinette looked away. "Look I get that for the longest time, Chloé was Adrien's only friend but…"

I cut Marinette off. "But nothing, Chloé is Adrien's friend, get over it"

Marinette looked at me scandalized. "But Chloé"

"Tell me something, when was the last time she degraded, or called someone names?" I asked.

"She called me a thief" Marinette argued/

"Which she then dropped two minutes later" I reminded her.

Marinette scoffed. "To call someone else a thief no doubt"

"Oh yeah?" I said crossing my arms. "Who'd she name?" I looked at her expectantly.

Marinette looked at me confused. "What?"

"Who had she named as the perpetrator?"

Marinette turned away. "She publicly called me a thief, instead of talking to me privately"

"Her very expensive bracelet, that probably cost more then what your parents make in a year, had just gone missing, she panicked. Wouldn't you?"

Marinette just glared at me. "I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions so easily" She uttered.

I pursed my lips and nodded. _Ok fair point._

I pulled out my wallet. "Want the money I owe you now or when Adrien comes by?" changing the subject quickly.

Marinette looked at the money in surprise. "Umm, I'll wait, I'd rather know you were happy with what I did, could you have A-Adrien take pictures of the dress when he comes by?"

I shrugged before putting the money back in my wallet. "Whatever works for you" I said. I looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see that she and Kim were still talking.

"Huh, would you look at that" I said staring at Chloé and Kim. "They're still talking."

"What could they be talking about?"

I shrugged. "As long it's peaceful and they're not at each other's throats, they could be talking about the pro's and cons of eating pizza for all I care."

Marinette looked at me in confusion. "Chloé hate's pizza, where as it's Kim's lifeblood"

Chloé chuckled at something Kim said.

The conversation lasted for a moment longer before Chloé left him. She grasped my arm tightly and pulled me away from Marinette. I waved at Marinette not even really surprised.

"Help me" Chloé hissed once we were out of hearing range. "Kim just invited me to hangout with him and Max after school, and see the new exhibit at the zoo."

"And?" I said. "If it's a choice about clothes, what your wearing is fine."

Chloé glared at me. "Of course, I know that, I'm Chloé Bourgeois, everything I wear is amazing."

I chuckled and shook my head. _Same old Chloé_. "Then what's the problem"  
Chloé looked down. "What if it goes bad? What if it get's awkward cause neither of us know what to talk about?"

"You can let conversation's lull" I said. "It won't be the end of the world if you do"

"Can you come with me? Just so it doesn't get too awkward?"

I shook my head. "I'm grounded remember?"

Chloé pouted,but I shook my head. "I'm already on thin ice, can we please wait for the ice to harden a little before I go back out skating?" I insisted.

Chloé shook her head with a laugh. "You have the weirdest analogies"

I chuckled along with her. "I'm still standing by what I said. I can't go."

Chloé slouched sadly. "Ok, ok" She said sadly. "I guess, you just don't care about me enough too-"

"Want to go there, Bourgeois?" I asked crossing my arms. "Do you really want to go there?"

Chloé chuckled. "Ok, Ok fair enough"

* * *

"Ugh" I said as I hurried down the stairs to my car. Adrien was hanging out with Nino after school today meaning that I was heading home by myself. "Why couldn't I have had, Gymnastics, Or Swimming, or heck I'd even take Martial Arts right now." Those were the only things that would have allowed me to stay away from home.

"You could call and say you had some last-minute gymnastics meet?" Chloé sang.

"No" I said seriously. "Talk to you later, Chloé"

"Bye" Chloé already heading off where Kim was waiting for her.

* * *

"Hey Marinette!" Chloé turned her head, as Kim shouted at the pigtailed, raven-haired girl.

Marinette jumped before her face broke out relieved, then wary at seeing, Kim, Max and Chloé walking toward her.

"Hey Kim, Hey Max" Marinette said her face sobered a bit when she addressed Chloé. "Chloé"

"Marinette"

Chloé took a deep breath. If Annette was here, she would have been civil. She would have told Chloé, to be civil. She would have encouraged Chloé to say something nice.

Chloé swallowed. "What are you doing here?" She said in an attempt to be civil. She hadn't noticed that while she was trying to be civil, her tone was anything but.

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "I'm waiting for someone"

Chloé nodded. "Who?"

"Why do you want to know?" Marinette said defensively.

"Just making small talk" Chloé defended her hands fisting. She wasn't used to having her walls down this far down without Annette, Adrien or, even Sabrina to an extent, by her side.

Marinette looked suspiciously at Chloé but thankfully Kim cut in. "We're going to see the new Panther exhibit" Kim said excitedly. "Maybe you could join us, when that person your meeting show's up."

Marinette nodded. "Maybe" Though to Chloé that sounded unlikely.

Together all three of them turned and left to enter the zoo.

* * *

Chloé put a hand to her head as Kim tried to brag about how fast he was, unaware that he was making the park owner angry.

"Kim…" Chloé said with a smile. "Come on let's go find something else." She wrapped her arms around his own and began pulling him away, her trademark pout on her lips.

Kim looked vaguely disoriented at seeing Chloé draped on him like that but nodded. "S-sure, Chloé what ever you say, this guy was getting on my nerves anyway."

The zookeeper, sputtered at that but Chloé was already attempting to pull him away.

* * *

"Was showing off really necessary?" Chloé asked.

Kim looked offended. "I was just having a bit of fun Chloé"

"Yeah I know" Chloé said. "But you heard the zookeeper, it was upsetting the panther."

Kim rolled his eyes. "Why do you care?" He asked "This is right up your alley."

Chloé blinked. "Because, what you could have done was start an akuma, something no one here needs" Chloé said arms crossed.

Kim scoffed. "That's rich coming from you"

Chloé's eyes widened at the insult before they narrowed. "I was the direct cause of one" Chloé hissed. "And that was because you couldn't handle the fact that I turned you down – I didn't deride you, I didn't take pictures, I politely turned you down"

"You laughed!"

Chloé blinked. "I giggled" She said. "And more over I apologized for that"

Max looked beyond us. "Uh guys!" He said. "You guys may want to stop your bickering right now"

Chloé paused and both Kim and She turned to see several animals such as a

Chloé cursed. "What are the chances, that's not an akumatization?" She asked as it slowly stalked in their direction.

Kim slowly backed away his eyes wide and solely trained on the giant feline in front of him.

Chloé pulled out a switch blade from her purse, but made no move to attack.

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked.

Chloé put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "We are going to back away as slowly as possible"

Kim scoffed. "Oh please, I can out run this."

Chloé shook her head. "Max, tell us again what the likelihood of that is."

"0.1%" Max responded automatically.

I could really use some help, Ladybug, Cat Noir anyone Chloé thought.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Chloé said. "We won't hurt you."

The panther laughed at her. "Believe me, that's not what you should be worried about."

 _Akuma, that is an akuma._ Chloé thought to herself. Panthers can't talk.

She clutched at her knife but refused to throw it. Ladybug's words still loudly ringing in her ears.

"What do you think your doing!" Ladybug yelled. "You could have hurt him!"

Chloé took a deep breath. Ok, how do I handle a giant panther.

The panther ignored her and turned to Kim. "You want to race now?" The panther said.

Behind her Kim's panic got the best of him and he started to run and the panther leapt. Chloé jumped in front of the panther. The both fell to the ground in a mess of claws and teeth. The Panthers class dug deeply into her shoulder leaving a large gash.

Chloé bit back a scream, as she tried to stop the panther from attacking Kim. Giving both Max and Kim time to get away.

Suddenly she felt the animal being pulled violently from her.

"Chloe!" Adrien – no Cat Noir said. "Oh my…"

She stood shakily as soon as she could. "I'm fine" Chloé waved him off. "How's Kim"

"He's should be fine for now, we have the panther under control – for now anyway. You're the one I'm worried about."

Chloé looked at him surprised her hand on her shoulder. "Oh, come on it can't be…" She pulled her hand away from the wound and looked at it in surprise. Her hand was covered in blood.

"Oh" She said. The light-headedness she was feeling was starting to make a bit more sense. "Oh" She said. "Oh, that's not good." Chloé said.

"CAT!" Ladybug yelled. "Look out!"

Chloé stood hesitantly but Cat Noir just picked her up and started to run. "Handle this Ladybug, I'm going to get her to safety"

"It will be ok" Cat Noir insisted to her. "It will be ok"

"Of course, it will" Chloé said dazed. "You and Ladybug will capture the akuma, and then she'll use the cure and I will be healed in no time, you worry too much." Or at least that's what she thought she said. Truth was she was slurry every other word.

Cat Noir didn't say anything.

"Where's Kim" Chloé asked changing the subject. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah" Cat Noir said with barely concealed anger. "He's fine."

Chloé laughed. "Jealous?"

"He left you alone!" Cat Noir hissed. "To be attacked by a panther. I'm not jealous I'm furious."

Chloé blinked before leaning against his chest.

"There" Cat Noir said as he carried her into the patisserie.

Chloé sighed. "I doubt Marinette will like that" She said.

"She'll deal" Cat Noir said. As they entered the patisserie.

"Oh, my gosh what happened?" Mrs. Dupain Cheng asked staring wide eyed at the gash on Chloe's right shoulder and chest.

"I'm fine" Chloé said. "Just a scratch"

Cat asked "Do you have a first aid kit"

"Is she alright?" Kim asked stepping up. Chloé turned her head in surprise she hadn't realized Kim had run into the patisserie for safety too.

Cat Noir ignored him. "First. Aid. Now." Cat Noir hissed. He slowly peeled away the jacket and carefully pulled off her shirt.

"I'm fine" Chloé answered. "It looks worse then it is" She finished before hissing as Cat Noir applied some antiseptic. "ouch, Cat that stings!"

"Would you rather be in the hospital?" Cat Noir his hands shaking.

"No, but Cat I'm sure the grownups can handle this, Ladybug need your help defeating the akuma." Chloé said softly.

When it looked like Cat was going to argue Chloe took hold of Cat's hands and said "I'll be fine, go"

Cat Noir looked her in the eyes before nodding. "Fine" Cat Noir said standing.

Just as he passed Kim he stopped and glared at him.

"You better pray, the miraculous cure heals her" Cat Noir said to Kim, "Other wise you are a dead man, Understood?"

Kim swallowed and nodded.

* * *

Cat Noir hurried back to the zoo, to see Ladybug staring at her yo-yo in surprise.

"What is it?" Cat Noir asked. "Something wrong Ladybug?"

"The panther somehow escaped" Ladybug said confused. "But my Yo-yo isn't even broken."

"That's strange" Cat Noir said. "But something we can figure out later, we have a panther to deal with."

Ladybug nodded before the starting running. Ladybug swung on her yoyo while Cat Noir ran across the rooftops. "Where'd you put Chloé?"

"Nearest place I could think of, she's in the Dupain-Cheng patisserie" Cat Noir said. "She should be fine, Kim is there as well" Cat Noir said anger unintentionally steeped into his voice as he said Kim's name. "What did you do with the others, Nino and uhh… Alya?"

Ladybug blinked, at Cat's momentary hostility. But she answered his question none the less. "Those two I trapped in a cage somewhere, should be safe until I can get this whole mess taken care of."

Cat Noir chuckled though it sounded a little strained. "I doubt either of them will see it that way."

"Best I could do on a time crunch" Ladybug said, she pursed her lips. "Surprised, little miss In-The-Way, isn't here yet."

"She's heavily grounded, and possibly under the careful supervision, under a couple of bodyguards" Cat Noir said automatically. "She'd be here if she could."

Ladybug hummed. "Better that she isn't wouldn't want her getting hurt" Ladybug said.

"You're not too fond of her, are you?" Cat Noir said.

"That's not it exactly," Ladybug said. "It's more a case of, I don't want her getting hurt."  
"Why?" Cat Noir said. "Do you know her? Outside of the mask I mean."

Ladybug sighed. "Only in passing." Ladybug said. "There he is." Ladybug pointed to just outside the Dupain-Cheng patisserie where the Panther could be scene pacing around.

"He can smell Kim" Cat Noir said. "But I doubt-" His eyes widened as he saw the panther morph into a rat

"Well that explains how he got free of, your, yo-yo my lady" Cat noir said before jumping down to stop the rat from entering the bakery.  
Ladybug followed down after him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that's it's not nice to hurt little girls?" Cat Noir said standing in front of the rat.

"She was in my way" The rat said. "It's only the boy I want, give him to me and I will leave you unharmed."

Cat Noir's eyes turned dark, he pulled his baton out from his back. "Liar"

The rat morphed again into a giant panther again and growled.

A red yoyo with black polka dots seemed to almost come out of no where and wrapped tightly around the Panther's legs, causing him to fall.  
Ladybug pulled him inside the Patisserie. "We need a plan" She said.

* * *

"I am so sorry" Kim said as he stared at Chloé her jacket and black and white stripped shirt was off, so she was lying on a couch in her bra.  
Bloodied bandages covered her shoulder and chest. "I shouldn't have run"

Chloé shook her head. "We all run at some point" Chloé said.

"Annette doesn't, you didn't"

"I did my first few times handling an akuma" Chloé said. "And Annette is a freak" Chloé said with a laugh. "She never has a proper response to anything."

Kim chuckled. "How are you so calm about this?"  
"I don't know," Chloé said softly. "I guess the shock hasn't set in yet? Or I know that everything is going to set straight soon, so I'm just waiting for that to happen."

Kim clutched her hand. Chloé stared at it confused. "Why did you do it?"

Chloé shrugged. "Cause it's what everyone I look up to would have done" She said. "And I want to be a better person, and the only way I know how to be better, is by emulating their actions."

"I doubt Annette would want you risking your life like this" Kim said.

"She got hurt, saving ladybug during the whole mime incident, she has no room to talk." Chloé said crossing her arms and looking away.

"Wasn't that just a graze though?" Kim said.

Chloé sighed. "I suppose" She said, before ladybugs surrounded her form healing the scars that had been left by Animan.

"I feel better" Chloé said. Slowly peeling away the bandages to reveal three long pink scars from her shoulder that a few moments before had been thick red bleeding gashes.

"They must be done" Chloé said standing, pulling on her black and white stripped shirt that had been cleaned and repaired thanks to the ladybug cure, as had her yellow jacket.

The thundering sound of a person running could be heard before Cat Noir appeared in the living room entryway.

"Hey Chloé" Cat Noir said. "You ok?"

Chloé pulled her jacket away and pulled the neck of her shirt down so he could see the pinkish scar. "I'm fine" She said. "Seriously, you didn't act this way when Annette was hurt"

"First, Annette's wound was a lot less severe then yours was, second, Ladybug was the one handling her wounds, and third yes I did." Cat Noir said. "You just didn't see it, because I was focused on bringing the bastard down, but I was just as angry then as I am now."

Chloé rolled her eyes. "You're being a tad irrational don't you think?"

"No"

"Well you are" Chloé said haughtily. "I'm fine"

"You got hurt, run away next time, if you don't want to fight"

"Had I not done that Kim would have gotten hurt."

Cat Noir put a hand to his head. "Chloé just… go home"

"Actually, I was…."  
"I swear if you don't head home right now, _I will tell your father everything_ " Cat Noir warned. "Get. Home. Now."

Chloé looked at him wide eyed before turning to Kim. "See you around Kim" She said she turned to Mr. and Mrs. Dupain Cheng. "Thanks for the couch, and letting me stay until I was healed." She gave Cat a scathing glare before walking out of the room.

Kim looked as though he wanted to say something, but the angry aura that seemed to emanating from Cat Noir, stopped him and he waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Dupain Cheng before leaving.

"Chloé!" Kim said once he was outside. "How about I walk you?"

Chloé smiled her eyes lit up. "Sure Kim, that would be lovely."

* * *

It was still a couple of hours before seven so he did, what any other sane person did when he felt out of control. He ran across town in his cat suit. Enjoying the freedom that it gave him.

"You ok?" Cat Noir jumped. He was on top of the Eifel tower taking in the view. When he turned to see, Ladybug standing behind him.

"Ladybug" Cat Noir said. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"You seemed agitated, when I left" Ladybug said. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Cat Noir bit his cheek. "I'm fine" He said. "Just… thinking"

Ladybug went silent.

"You don't much care for Chloé" Cat Noir said. "Your wondering why, I was so angry and worried about her."

"She's not my favorite person" Ladybug admitted. "And her reputation has even hit my ears. Annette try to sell you on a different side?"

Cat Noir bowed his head. "Why don't you like Annette?"

Ladybug shrugged. "I don't understand her" she admitted. "She risks her neck to fight villains, and yet is friends with…" Ladybug looked away.

"Annette and Chloé have a past" Cat Noir said. "They both understand each other, and from what I gather, Chloé is at least trying to change" Cat Noir said.

"How do you know?" Ladybug said. "I mean what makes Annette's testitmony more valid that anyone elses?"

Cat Noir smiled. "Annette knows Chloe better than anyone else" Cat said. "That much I know your aware of."

Ladybug went silent.

"I may not be _dating_ Annette, but I still care about Annette, and to an extension Chloe, if something were to happen to her, it would crush Annette." Cat Noir said. "And more then that, she is trying to change. I've seen myself, and so have you, sure she's made mistakes but so have we, and I was _angry_ , because even though she can be mean and selfish there are still people out there who love her, and want to see her safely home at the end of the day. LAdybug I know, you see it too, otherwise you wouldn't be pulling her out of danger when she finds herself inside it."

Ladybug just stared at him wide eyed.

Cat looked away and shook his head. "I got to go I promised a friend I would run an errand for them" He said before jumping away.

* * *

"Hey Adrien" Marinette said looking kind of dazed and worried. "You're here for the dress, right?" She said heading to her closet.

Adrien nodded tensely. "Yeah, thanks Marinette, Annette's been really eager to get her hands on this."

Marinette pulled the dress bag out of her closet. "You may want to send her a couple of pictures before paying me the other fifty."

Adrien unzipped the bag and looked at it. Snapping pictures here and there, and sending them off to Annette.

"Are you ok Adrien?" Marinette asked, as they waited for Annette's message. "You seem tense."

Adrien looked at her tired. "I heard what happened with Chloé" He said.

Marinette stilled a moment before nodding. "The attack at the zoo, she was caught up in it."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, the conversation I had with her about it, was not exactly cheerful" Adrien said. "I was a little stern, perhaps a little more then I should have been."

"Well Chloé sometimes needs a stern voice, telling she's being an idiot" Marinette supplied. "It would do her a lot of good, I'd think."  
Adrien shook his head. "When she does something wrong yeah, but she was trying to protect someone, and I yell at her."

Marinette hesitated. "You really care about her, do you?" Marinette asked.

Adrien put a hand to his neck. "Not like I would a girlfriend, but yeah, she and I have been through a lot." Adrien admitted. "I mean I wouldn't slap a person, like Annette did Alya, for calling Chloe a bitch, cause even I can admit that she can be at times, but I still don't want anything to happen to her."

Marinette nodded. "That's quite amazing of you actually" Marinette said. "To not be blinded but someone's true nature, but still see something worth protecting, when you see it""Annette's the same" Adrien added. "And I mean this honestly, Chloé isn't so bad once you've learned to tear down her walls, she's quite loyal when she feels you've earned it." Adrien said. "But until then, sometimes you have to put up with her bitchiness to get to the insecure lonely girl underneath."

"But that's no excuse"

Adrien sighed as his phone buzzed signalling that he'd gotten a text. _The dress is fine._

"No, it isn't" Adrien said, as another text came his way. "But most of the Class has something she could never have and that makes her lash out, and cling to Annette and me."  
 _  
Chloé is here, and ready to yell at you when you get home._

"A happy family." Adrien said.

Marinette went silent.

* * *

The second Adrien walked through the door. Chloé jumped up and stalked toward him.

"WAIT!" Annette yelled Chloé paused as Annette stood plucked the garment bag from Adrien's hands and quickly hid it in her closet.

Adrien leaned sideways to get a better look at Annette "Really?"

"Well there's always a chance that neither of you will take the sensible option" Annette defended. "So, I'm getting my desirables out of the way first, namely the dress I just spent 100 bucks getting repaired."

Chloé scoffed. "I don't understand why you don't just by a new one"

"Cause, I don't want to" Annette said. "This dress has been handed down from Ladybug to Ladybug for at least 3 generations and I think it's appropriate that I carryon that tradition" Annette said. She eyed her cousin. "I have your suit too, it's in my closet."

"Did my mother have one?" Chloé asked suddenly sounding small, and unsure. "A bee themed dress I mean"

Annette nodded slowly her expression immediately a lot more sober. "Yeah, but if anyone knows it's location it would be either your dad, or Master Fu."

Chloé folded her arms. "O-oh"

Adrien caught on to her melancholy answer. "You ok Chlo?" He said wrapping a hand around.

She shrugged out of his grip. "Shut up I'm still mad at you."

"I know" Adrien said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you" Adrien said. "That was the last thing you deserved"

Chloé relaxed her stature slightly. "Everyone I know risks their life on a daily business, even my father was a part time hero when he was needed, and your asking me to run, when someone I care about is in danger?" Chloé shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't."

Adrien hugged Chloé. "Shh" Adrien said. "I'm sorry"

Annette just watched on as two best friends clutched tightly to each other.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed that.**


	13. Jealousy

**A/N** **Copy Cat! And then after this is the episode I've been looking forward to the most. _Evilustrator._ Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous ladybug**

* * *

 **Jealousy part 1**

"Excited?" Annette said curiously.

Adrien shook his head just a little too fast. "Nope nuh-uh, not me, why would that be the case?"

Annette crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… cause _that_ was believable."

Adrien ducked his head and laughed. "Ok yeah, I'm excited"

"You should be, since the unveiling is all about you and Ladybug" Annette said.

Adrien sighed. "You and Chloé deserve praise too"

"Yeah, and if either one of us were donning a costume, we would get it, but alas that is not the case" Annette said the back of her hand to her hand to her forehead and she bent slightly backwards, in an attempt to be dramatic. "Tis the curse of the friends of the heroes, to never be acknowledged by the public, even when they really should."

Adrien poked her in the side and Annette fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh, hush your acknowledged" Adrien said. "Perhaps not city wide but…"

"It's a joke" Annette said. "And I don't really care either way" Annette shrugged. "Yeah, would it be nice, but that's not the reason I run into Akuma battles. It never was."

* * *

Annette chuckled as both she and Adrien entered the classroom, to see a group of teens surrounding Alya and Marinette's desk.

"Oh, come on Alya!" Kim begged. "One more time!"

"You can see it later, on the Ladyblog!" Alya chuckled. "Class is going to start soon!" She chuckled.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Annette asked as both Adrien and she walked up.

Nathanael was the one who answered. "Last night a new costumed person was spotted, we think it might be new superhero."

"New Superhero huh?" Annette asked. "What'd he or she look like?"

"I couldn't see much because it was dark" Alya admitted. "But she was flying, somewhat clumsily around town last night. Look!" She showed Annette her camera and showed a darkened silhouette of a girl, by the looks of her long-haired ponytail and covers to be flying around somewhat clumsily.

Annette's eyebrows rose. "Wow"

"Did you see anything else about her?" Adrien asked.

"She could be another akuma" Marinette said. "I mean that would suck of curse, but we can't rule it out – not yet anyway."

"I don't know Marinette, she's seems legit, and what kind of Akuma doesn't go around attacking everything in sight, she seemed allot more concentrated on just staying in the air than attacking regular civilians." Alya said with a grin.

"Why do we have another hero?" Adrien asked. "I mean we're doing fine with the four we already have."

"There's only two" Alya cut in. "Ladybug and Cat Noir, you need help with math, Adrien?"

Annette rolled her eyes. "How many fights have you actually seen?" Annette asked. "Two humans have been in a lot of recent battles."

"Yeah, and where were you during Animan?" Alya said.

"Grounded" Annette said. "But that doesn't mean, that I haven't been helpful."

"It's true, both she and Chloé have both been helpful" Adrien said.

"Ok, Annette fine, she was helpful sometimes, but Chloé when was she ever helpful?"

"Dark Cupid, The Mime, she saved Kim from being mauled by Animan…" Annette said. "What was your camera off all those times?"

"It's true" Kim cut in "Chloé totally saved my life during the Animan attack"

"Did someone say my name?" Chloé asked breezing into the class room, hiding something in her purse quickly.

"Hey Chlo" Annette said. "Hear about the new possible superhero? Alya's been showing people all morning."

"No, I haven't" Alya said. "Not _all_ morning anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Chloé said. "No, I hadn't heard, what's she like?"

"Slightly clumsy" Alya said. "But that could be because she's new to her powers, I can't wait to see her in battle."

"She could be an Akuma" Marinette whispered. "Don't get so hyped up Alya." She finished.

"She's right" Annette said. "Wait until we have the official ok, from Ladybug and Cat Noir. Right Adrien?" Annette turned to Adrien. Adrien looked surprised that he was being asked but nodded nonetheless.

"Well I doubt we have to worry about that" Chloé hurried in. "I mean, she might late to the party, but that doesn't mean she's bad. I mean can Hawkmoth even mimic another hero's powers?"

Annette kept quiet saying too much at this moment would have given away just how much she knew about the miraculouses.

"He hasn't before" Alya said.

"We don't even if this is a miraculous power" Marinette said. "Just wait until Ladybug and Cat Noir have looked into it" She said. "I'm not trying to be mean but…"

"But we have nothing on this person, except a darkened video" Annette finished. "It's ok, you have a right to be skeptical, but we also have a right to be hopeful, a new hero in Paris would be exceedingly cool don't you think?"

"What's wrong with ones we have?"

"Nothing, but having another could take a load off are recent superheroes, right?"

"All right class head to your seats" Madam Bustier said as she entered class.

I hurried up the stairs to my seat next to Nathanael and behind Myléné"

"What do you guys think?" I whispered. "About this new potential hero?"

"Could be a good thing, I agree that we should wait and see what happens." Nathanael jumped in.

Beside me Nicholas Croix chuckled. "It might be too late by then if it turns out she is an enemy"

"Yeah but if we attack her and she isn't an enemy, an ally could be turned against us." Annette said. "Better to wait and see than jump in with assumptions made."

Nicholas shook his head. "You are all hopeless"

"No, we're Optimists" Annette cut in. "You should try it sometime."

"If I said I would try, would you give me another date."

Nathanael's pencil broke behind her.

Annette did not acknowledge the pencil breaking. "No"

"Then I see no point"

"You're an ass"

"Aww, you flatter me"

"And you disgust me."

"Mademoiselle Agreste and Monsieur Croix do you have something to share with class"

"No Madam" Nicholas and Annette said at the same time.

"So, Annette, are you going to the unveiling un after school?" Nathanael asked shyly.

"That is the plan" I said. "Unless something comes up, I should be ok."

Nathanael nodded. "Maybe I'll see you there?"

Annette smiled shyly. "Yeah, maybe you-uh- will."

Nathanael waved and walked off. Annette watched as she leaned against his locker.

"Nathanael, and Annette sitting in a tree" Annette spun around to see Adrien and Chloe chuckling slightly.

"Hey Adrien ask out your crush yet?" Annette said.

Adrien glared at me.

Chloé looped her arm around Adrien's. "Maybe this new superhero will make her formal debut at the ceremony. "

"That'd be kind of arrogant, wouldn't it?" Annette frowned. "Appearing right when Ladybug and Cat Noir were being celebrated? It would be like she's being celebrated for something she hasn't even done yet."

Chloé hesitated then nodded. "Yeah, it would be bad form, the very last thing needed for him or her is a bad reputation."

"Excited to see her huh?"

Chloé's eyes widened. "Yeah!" Chloé said. "Yeah, I am, I mean depending on if she's a miraculous holder or not, personally I'm hoping she's bee, and maybe if I'm lucky enough…"

"Kwamis don't reveal concrete things about past miraculouses, especially in regards to how they died, or left the superhero business no matter who it is that's asking, cause depending on who the villain is it could real personal real fast." Annette said. "Sorry"

Chloé sighed. "Yeah, I figured, Dad keeps his office locked up tight, and ever since the Rogercop incident he's added new security measures, what ever happened to my mom he's taking extreme care to make sure that I don't find out."

"That's weird." Annette admitted.

Chloé sighed. "I just want answers"

Annette and Adrien nodded. "I understand" Adrien said.

"But like I keep telling you, tread cautiously" Annette said. "You may not be happy with what you find."

* * *

-  
After a gruelling lunch time Gymnastics practice, several other classes, and a notice being sent around that swimming practice was going to be sometime next week, School finally let out.

Myléné, Ivan and Nathanael met me at the steps of the school and together we walked to the park, to wait for the unveiling to start.  
It wasn't supposed to start for another hour or so, but this at least gave us a chance to find a good spot to stand so our view wouldn't be blocked by anyone in front of us.

A few reporters were already there setting up, and I smiled and waved at Theo. Theo was looking around nervously, but when he saw me he froze momentarily before walking over.

"Annette" He said. "How, are you?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Better." I said. "Nice to see you here though, I see your sculpting has taken off"

Theo wrung his hands together nervously. "I just hope I did her justice"

"Them"

"What?" Theo asked me his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Them, you hope you did _them_ justice, right?"

Theo paused. "Oh right, Ladybug and Cat Noir"

Nathanael coughed and I turned as I realised that I was ignoring my other three friends. "Oh right, Theo, this is Nathanael, Myléné and Ivan" I said pointing to each of my friends in turn. Friends of mine from school."

"How do you do" Theo said shaking each of there hands. "Where's Chloé weren't you two once thick as thieves?"

I shrugged. "She went home after class, there are some things she needed to do."

Theo nodded.

"How exactly do you know, Annette" Nathanael asked him curiously.

"Oh, I was her mother's apprentice" Theo said. "Her mother took me under her wing, and taught me a lot, sometimes Annette would be there to watch her mom work."

"Right!" Nathanael laughed. "Your mom was Bridgette Dupont the sculptor."

"Yeah." I said. My mom had changed her name when she married my father, but so as not to confuse her clients, signed her work Bridgette Dupont.

"I heard about your parents" Theo said. "I'm sorry about what happened."

I stilled. "It was a couple years ago, Theo, forget about it."

Theo looked like he wanted to press a bit more, but the look on my face must have convinced him otherwise.

Theo looked around.

"Waiting for someone?" Annette asked.

"Yeah Ladybug" Theo said holding up a newspaper clipping of Ladybug. "I wanted her to sign this, she's just a huge inspiration for me you know?"

 _I did_. I smiled.

"Hey, your friends with Cat Noir" Theo asked. "Could you, maybe…?"

I stilled. "Theo you're 23"

"Yeah?"

"And you have no idea how old Ladybug is" I said.

"Neither do you." Theo shot back.

Actually, I did. Generally, Miraculous Holders, were usually chosen around teenage years, so that it was easier to mold them into the heroes they could be, and on top of that the Cat Noirs and Ladybugs were always around the same age.  
I sighed and looked down I didn't want a fight. "Maybe your right" I conceded. "But just don't put out much hope she may turn you down."  
Theo nodded and turned away putting a lollipop stick into his mouth.

I lowered my head. "He does have a point you know" Nathanael said. "I mean, you have no idea how old Ladybug is."

I coughed. "Yeah, I know, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do" My head whipped around to look at Myléné.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Your friends with Cat Noir" Myléné said. "And he's obviously told you of his little crush on Ladybug"

"Caught on that, have you?"

"When you're not in battle, his actions toward Ladybug become very flirtatious" Myléné said with a giggle. "A little hard to miss, how do you?"

"I don't watch news?" I said flippantly. "I just don't much care for it"

"Well that explains it" Myléné said. "Start watching the news you'll see."

The crowd around us was starting to get restless and out of the corner of my eye I could see Alya in the crowd.

The Mayor was talking to Theo I could that he seemed impatient, and annoyed.

Shortly afterword. The Mayor gave his speech and unveiled the statue.

The Statue itself was amazing. Both Ladybug and Cat Noir were very well done, you could see the hours that Theo put into the statue.

I just did not like the over all message.

Cat Noir was crouched down, with Ladybug standing over him getting ready to throw her yo-yo.

The implication (to me anyway) being that Cat Noir was beneath Ladybug, when in truth they were partners. Yin and Yang. Creation and Destruction. You couldn't have one without the other. Cat Noir was the muscle. Cat Noir was often the one who fought to toe where Ladybug snuck around. Cat Noir was the one who gave Ladybug the time to come up with a plan.

Cat Noir was equal to Ladybug, not beneath her.

"What do you think?" Nathanael asked me.

"It looks spectacular" I said. "They look so good, and his time and dedication really show"

Nathanael waited patiently. "But…"

I looked to see Theo looking at the statue and lowered my voice.

"Cat Noir beneath Ladybug? Really?" I said. "They're partners, shouldn't he be y'know at her height?"

"He _is_ always crouching" Myléné said. "I doubt there was much thought into implication, and this also shows his feline side too"

I looked to the statue and sighed. "Fair enough, I guess but…"

"How do you think it should have been done?" Nathanael cut in. He didn't look angry, or conceited just genuinely curious.

"Keep Ladybug the same" I said. "But have Cat Noir upright, in one of his battle poses"

Nathanael tilted his head slightly. "Yeah that could work…" He said to himself his fingers twitching as they did when he wanted to draw.

"With him holding his staff?"

"Yeah him holding it to his side but raised slightly like he's about to do battle?" I demonstrated the pose I meant for him.

Nathanael nodded. "I like that" He said.

I giggled. Myléné and Ivan looked at us and shook their heads.

"You guys are such dorks."

"Oh… hush" I said. "You don't know anything"

I felt someone bump into my shoulder. "OW!" I turned around to see Theo walking away angrily.

"The heck's that all about?" I asked angrily. I caught Cat Noir's eye and he was looking at me guiltily.

"You did what!" I asked him. "What the hell possessed you?"

"I don't know he was talking about Ladybug, and how he was so sure that if they talked they would get together, and I don't know what happened."

"I do" Plagg said eating a wheel of camembert. "You got jealous."

"I was stupid" Adrien said clearly just saying it so that I wouldn't continue yelling at him. "Ok?"

"Plagg" I asked.

"Should I tell him how much of moron he was?" I asked him. "I mean he is your chosen after all."

"Have at it" Plagg said. "Please"

I smiled. "First, Ladybug is most likely the same age as you, meaning that any legal relationship is probably not going to happen, second Ladybug is allowed to have other men in her life, men that aren't you, and third Ladybug can tell Theo herself that she and him aren't going to happen, and fourth what you did could have started an Akuma."

Adrien sighed. "Ok!" He said. "I get it I am a horrible human being. Who shouldn't even wear a miraculous"

I looked at him unimpressed. "The guilt trip really?" I said. "That wasn't what I was getting at and you know it."

Adrien sighed. "I know" He said. "I'm sorry. I was wrong."

I sighed and sat down beside him. "No, just a teenager" I said. "A stupid jealous teenager."

"Does this mean, that if you ever act stupidly…"

I rolled my eyes. "Like you haven't already"

Adrien laughed. "Pass me my bag will you, I want to call Nino"

I tossed it to him. He started rummaging through my bag quickly before frowning. "Where is it?" He asked.

He tipped his bag upside down. "My phone's missing" He told me.

Adrien sighed and walked out of the room. "Nathalie! I need a favor!"

* * *

"Why are you coming?"

"Cause the other option is boring"

Adrien leaned against his seat. "How was your 'date'?" Adrien said.

"Wasn't much of a date, I hung out with a few friends, that's all." I said. "We talked to Theo, and made remarks on how to make the statue better" I shrugged no better.

"What's wrong with the statue?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. "I just thought it could look better."

"How?"

"Cat Noir standing for one thing," I said knowing that now I opened that can of worms Adrien wouldn't stop. "And your staff in hand in one of your battle poses. I didn't like that Cat Noir seemed beneath Ladybug."

Adrien sighed "You know I don't care about that" Just as his bodyguard turned on the radio.

"Breaking news, the Mona Lisa was just stolen by the Superhero Cat Noir."

I looked at Adrien in surprise and he turned on the TV. To show a news report of a person who looked extraordinarily like Cat Noir stealing the Mona Lisa.

What the…?

"This painting is the cat's meow"

I looked at Adrien in shock. The car stopped in front of the school and Adrien and I ran out of the car.

"I guess that answer's the question about whether or not Hawk Moth can copy powers." Adrien said. "And not only is he a fake he's a terrible one" Adrien said heading straight for the locker room. He paused and stared at me. "Is there any hope that your going to be a good little girl, and do as I ask?"

I raised my eyebrow.

Adrien sighed. "Yeah, I thought so, ok stay on my tail, and do as I say."

I nodded

Adrien nodded. "ready Plagg?" He asked. At Plagg's approval, he shouted "Claw's Out!" and Transformed.

He looked at me and for a moment I was afraid he was going to run off, but instead he picked me up and carried me out. I buried my face in his neck to hide my identity as he and I ran through the night. He and I stopped just before the louvre.

"Wait!" I whispered and pulled him down so the police wouldn't see us. "They think you're a thief, strolling in without a plan could lead to you using your powers before it's necessary"

"But I'm the real Cat Noir"

"They don't know that Hawkmoth can recreate miraculous powers, you trying to explain may make you look guiltier."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Sneak in through the back" Annette said. "And be very careful, rely more on your weapon and your natural abilities then your power."

Cat Noir sighed. "Alright, fine, stay here" He said before jumping off.

I rolled my eyes before he jumped off.

Shortly after that Ladybug swung in. "You hear?" She asked me.

"It's not him" I said automatically.

"Had a feeling" Ladybug said. "Know where he is?"

I nodded. "Sneaking in, trying to get clues, as to who the fake is" I said. I watched as an alarm went off. "And there's the alarm."

Ladybug sighed and swung down. "Hey don't!" I sighed. I could have attempted to get down on my own but it was much more likely the fight would end before I did.

Before long Cat Noir jumped back to my side and sighed. "Ok, I-" Cat Noir pulled me down "Shoot!" He hissed as sirens started blaring.

He pulled out his baton and called Ladybug. "Cat Noir what's going on?" Ladybug said.

"You know I'm innocent, don't you, bugaboo?"

I raised my eye brows at the pet name.

"Stop fooling around and calling me bugaboo" Ladybug said exasperated. "This is really serious."

"I'm going to find the real culprit and save my tail, I'll get back to" We both froze as the police helicopter flew overhead.

"Shoot!" Cat Noir said. "Any ideas?"

"Get to the nearest place where you can de-transform, call me and I'll meet you"

Cat Noir nodded. "Ok, Ok, fine"

Cat Noir stood, and ran, the police immediately on his tail.

I waited for a moment or two before standing and walking across the bridge. A moment later I got a phone call.

"Where are you"

"Outside the subway entrance closest to the louvre."

"I'm on my way" I said.

* * *

"What'd you find?" I asked pulling a box of Camembert that I made a habit of carrying on me in instances like this.

Adrien looked at me worriedly. "If I show you promise not say I told you so?"

"No"

Adrien sighed and pulled out a lollipop stick.

"Theo" I said. "Ok, that's step one,"

Adrien looked at me in surprise, that I wasn't telling him off but the moment past. "Let's get going."

* * *

I looked down at the warehouse, that was Theo's workshop.

"Let me go in first" I said. "Theo knows me, he has a deep respect for my mother, maybe I can talk to him?"

Cat Noir paused. "Annette-"

"Ten minutes" I implored. "If I'm not out in ten minutes come find me. Just give me one chance."

"He's dangerous"

"I can handle myself" I implored. "Please, just one chance."

Cat Noir shook his head. "It could go wrong"

"You're the reason he's an Akuma" I said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but handing people the reason they've been akumatized is a very bad idea."

Adrien glared at me. I gave him my best deadpan stare.

"At the very least I'll be able to distract him while you come up with a plan. I at least know him" I said.

Cat Noir sighed. "I'll be on the roof ready to intervene if I see things getting hairy." He said. "Please don't be stupid."

"I think your confusing me with you" I said. Cat Noir extended his baton so that I could use it to slide down. I entered it cautiously.

"Theo?" I called. "Are you here?" I asked. "Can we talk? Please?"

Silence answered back.

"Look I know Cat Noir hurt you, but is ruining his reputation really a good idea?" I asked to the air. "I mean, despite your personal gripes against him he has saved Paris."

"How could she love him?" Theo said though he sounded like Cat Noir Annette turned around but Theo was no where to be scene. "He doesn't even know what he has!"

"That's not for you to decide" I answered making a snap decision not to mention that Theo had been lied to. I didn't know what Theo's reaction would be, and I didn't want to risk it backfiring.

"He called it a thing!" Theo cried. "He called what he had with Ladybug a thing! He doesn't deserve her"

"And you do?" Annette said. "Ladybug isn't some object to be taken from someone, she has to choose you, do you honestly think she's going to choose you, after you tried to ruin her partner's reputation?"

"You do not know anything" Theo hissed.

"She was never yours Theo" I said softly. "Let her go"

"I can't"

"Would my mother have liked this?" Annette said using what she new of Theo's admiration for her mother as leverage. "You always looked up to her, didn't you?"

"Your mother is dead" Theo said. "So, I suppose it doesn't matter"

I went cold at the reminder. "No" I said softly. "I suppose to you it doesn't, but I can't let you hurt him."

I turned around to see Cat Noir standing behind me in his hand a purple sheet of paper. His calm expression shifted into something dark and ugly.

"And just how are you going to stop me?" Theo said hiding the sheet in his pocket before lunging at me, pulling out his baton.

A golden knife whizzed past narrowly missing the both of us as it smack straight into a wooden beam right beside us. We both turned our head to stare at the knife, but before either of us could react a black gloved clawed hand jumped between me and the baton and stopped the baton from hitting me. "Cataclysm" Cat Noir said. The Baton turned to dust in front of him.

Theo looked at Cat Noir in anger.

"Let me make one thing abundantly clear," Cat Noir said his voice dark. "You can attack me, you can hurt me, you can ruin my reputation, but she is off limits." Cat Noir said. "Is that understood?" His ring started to beep in warning.

Theo looked at Cat Noir wide eyed as he realized that he may have just stepped out of line.

Cat Noir took that opportunity to flip him on to his back and pushed the tip of his baton on his chest.

"Now, where's the akuma?" Cat Noir asked.

* * *

"Cataclysm!" Theo hissed touching the baton destroying it.

Cat Noir dropped the baton as it splintered and broke apart.

"No power, no baton, and your about to de-transform. What do you have now?" Theo mocked kicking Cat Noir out of the way and standing. His own ring started to beep in warning.

A yoyo shot out and wrapped tightly around his torso and yanked him away.

"His team" Ladybug said. "What do you have?"

"Ladybug!" Theo exclaimed. "I'm the real Cat Noir!"

Ladybug in a moment of insecurity retracted her yo-yo freeing Theo.

"No!" I called. "He's lying, you had the right one!" I yelled.

Ladybug's eyes widened.

"Don't listen to her she's just confused." Theo said. "It's been a long hard battle"

"How many pads you got." I said. "I know the real Cat Noir used his cataclysm first"

The real Cat Noir smiled and showed his ring. I raised an eyebrow at Theo who clutched his ring hand and took a step back.

"Cat Noir! Scratch attack!" Ladybug yelled.

Chat Noir curled his fingers and grinned. "With pleasure my Lady." He said before attacking Theo.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried and a fishing wrong came down on her hand.

"Uh- Ok?" I could see Ladybug raising an eyebrow at me through my peripheral. "This seems pretty straight forward."

I nodded to Ladybug not taking my eyes off the fight so I could tell who was who.

Ladybug jumped onto the rafters, just as Cat Noir had Theo onto of him. He tilted his head even farther back saw what Ladybug was doing and smiled. Thinking quickly, he opened both of Theo's pockets just as the fishing hook caught on to his belt and lifted him into the air. The thin sheet of paper falling to the ground.

I took the paper and marveled for a moment at the look of Ladybug, her stance in the clipping was the exact same as the one on the statue.

I shared I contact with ladybug who pulled out her yoyo and nodded. I ripped it in half and the akuma appeared.

"It's time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted ensnaring the akuma in her Yoyo, before releasing it.

Ladybug then took the fishing rod and through it into the air and it dissolved into ladybugs fixing everything that had been destroyed. Up to and including the newspaper clipping at Cat Noir's baton.

"I should probably get going, I'm about to de-transform" Cat Noir said. I glared at him but he jumped away before I could stop him.

* * *

I pulled the knife out of the wall and stared at it. The blade itself was golden, but now that I was looking at It much more closely, I could see that the handle was black and gold. It was small and light. It couldn't do too much damage if someone was hit with it – depending where they were hit of course. But it could still easily distract and pull someone out of the fight for a few moments. The knife twitched in my hand and shrunk a little before flying out of my hand and out of the workshop.

"Huh" I said.

I turned around and was surprised that Ladybug was talking to Theo. They seemd to end on amicable terms before she turned to face me.

"Hello" I said. "The dress is ready if you want to pick it up" I said. "Come by the Agreste Mansion tonight at around 10pm, I can hand it to you then."

Ladybug looked like there were manythings she wanted to say to me, a bunch of them probably in the 'you're an idiot, stay home next time variety' but she seemed to decide against all of them and sighed. "Sure" She said softly. "I'll see you then"

"I'll leave a window open" I said. Her earrings beeped again and she with a nod left the warehouse and jumped away.

I waited for a few more moments as Cat Noir came back this time recharged. I looked at him surprised as he talked to Theo. He looked young, shy, worried, as he told Theo the truth ad that he was sorry it had gotten out of hand.

Theo eyed him for a moment before shaking his hand.

I left the warehouse quietly and waited for Cat Noir to come by. He said nothing just picked me and carried me back to the school.

* * *

"Never again" Adrien said when we were back in his room, after being unable to find him phone – not that he cared about that anymore.

"That nearly gave me a heart attack"

"It could have been worse"

"Yeah, you could be dead" Adrien glared at me. "It was a stupid idea and I should have never left you alone"

"Oh please" I said rolling me eyes. "I doubt Theo could have done anything like that" I said. "Bruise me maybe, but kill?" I shook my head.

"Nah"

Adrien glared at me, and I quickly changed the topic.

"You think it was the newbie that through the knife?" I asked softly.

Adrien looked surprised. "Um yeah, good thing they did too, it gave me time to intervene" He said. "Why do you think she didn't introduce herself"

I shrugged. "Self conscious, a need for a dramatic reveal, they thought you had it handled, wanting to wait and see, fear that she would be turned away…" I said. "Could be anything really" I said.

* * *

"I'm here" I blinked as I realised that Ladybug was in my room. Holding up the sign that I had placed outside my window. It read "Annette's Room" I blushed at the sign.

"Ok" I said standing. I moved to my closet and pulled out the dress bag and held it out for her. "Here it is - oh wait hold on" I said pulling out a chair so I could reach the shelf above. I pulled out a small red box that held the red and black mask that went with the dress.

"Here" I said smiling. "It's supposed to go with the dress." She said. "If you change your mine, just... bring it back, I'll ... find some other use for it."

Ladybug nodded. "Does your cousin approve?" She asked "About you attempting to fight akuma's"

I rolled my eyes. Adrien had tried this technique too. "No, but he knows better then to stop me"

"You could die"

"Or I could protect someone important to me" I stated. "Look, I get that your afraid that you'll be blamed if I die or whatever, but..."

"You're not a hero" Ladybug interrupted me, I pursed my lips and attempted to remind myself that this girl was still fourteen - possibly fifteen, and _not_ my mother, despite looking almost _exactly_ like her. Needless to say though, it still hurt. "You have no powers, no training, nothing that makes you an asset to the team." She said. "All your doing is getting us in trouble, and now your influence has gone and put someone in jeapordy"

"Wow _now_ your blaming me for Chloe's accident?" I said in shock. I mean I would allow blaming for many things, but Chloe getting injured when I wasn't anywhere _near_ the akuma? Really?

"Clearly she's emulating you" Ladybug said. "Look I get that when you see your all time favorite heroes fighting you want to be like us but..."

"You're not my all time favorite super heroes" I said deadpan cutting this off before she could make it seem like some kind of hero worship thing (seriously spend five minutes alone in Adrien's room, right after a anime marathon, and the hero worship, declines to like -5). "I fight because I like protecting people, that's it no more no less, it has nothing to do with you" I said. Though that was only partially true. It did in a way of have something to do with Ladybug just not this one.

Ladybug looked as though she had the wind knocked out of her. "Oh" She said.

"I mean" I said. "I appreciate you, but I don't want to _be_ you, I just want to keep Paris safe, - like you. And I'm not about to stop a girl who wants to be better from doing the same." Annette said. "So are you going to take the dress or not"

Ladybug nodded hesitantly and took the dress folding it awkwardly against her chest. "Then why?"

I sighed. "I want to make my parents proud" I said. "I already failed them once, I _can't_ fail they're beloved city too."

* * *

"That sucks man, but maybe someone found it" Nino asked as we walked into class.

"Unless they found it in the boys' locker room" Adrien said.

"You'll find it. Your luck isn't that bad" I said with a laugh. "Not yet anyway"

Adrien glared at me. "Shut up" He hissed.

I backed away and raised my hands. "Ok, ok" He said. "Yeesh, Adrien your angry face is starting rival that of my father's."

I could see his face morph slightly into one of curiosity before I turned and headed to my seat.

"Hey Nathanael!" I said. "How's was you're weekend?"

Nathanael turned. "You went after Copycat, didn't you?"

I tilted my head. "Yeah, I helped Cat Noir." I said confused.

"Any more scars added to that collection"

I looked at him wide eyed. "Umm No…?" I asked. "He and I talked, and when that didn't work Cat Noir took over, no scars to be seen."  
Nathanael sat still, before shaking his head. "I need to go get a drink" He said hurrying downstairs leaving his notebook behind.  
I sat still for a moment feeling highly confused.

"Looks like someone can't handle, your superhero-ing" I turned to look at Nicholas.

"Go away Nick, I told you I wasn't interested."

Nick smiled a little too mockingly. "You'll come around Raven" He said. "Just a matter of time."

I glared at him and turned around to ignore him. When I did I found something interesting.

His notebook was open. Two pictures were on it side by side. One of the Ladybug and Cat Noir statue except this time Cat Noir was in the position I had suggested staff in hand slightly raised as though getting ready to fight. I was touched that he thought my idea was worth drawing, but what really caught my eye was the picture beside it.

The second picture was of me fencing sword in hand slightly raised in front of me beside me his back to mine was a boy with red hair wearing a purple beret, a white shirt with black stripes all over, in the center of the shirt was a circle with smaller circles of red, blue and yellow. On his arm was a tablet, and in his other hand was a tablet pen.

I quickly looked away as Nathanael came back, and looked down my face entirely red.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	14. Evillustrator-Nathanael's Day

**A/N New chapter! Starts off with a flashback and a little glimpse into Annette's childhood.**

* * *

 **The Evillustrator – Nathanael's Day.**

 _"I can't believe you talked us into this" Tikki whispered in my ear. As I stared at the vanity where the earrings and rings lay. It had been a while since mom and dad had gone out to patrol, and even longer since there had been reason for it._

 _"Come on even you said that, it had been a while since anything big happened." Annette whispered. "It should be fine"_

 _Plagg whispered to Tikki. "And she promised to back off if some of the really bad people show up"_

 _Annette rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes" She said. She looked outside the sun would be setting in an hour, and mom and dad would be heading into her room to say good night soon._

 _"Are we going to do this or not?" I asked my eyes wide and giving the soft pout that I knew Tikki couldn't resist._

 _Tikki sighed. "You promise, that you won't get involved in any fights Annette" Tikki said sharply._

 _Annette grinned and ran into her parents' room and pulled both the earrings and the rings on._

 _"Why not just one of them?" Plagg and Tikki asked her calmly. "Trying both might be to much of a handful."_

 _Annette pouted. "You said I could do both!" She said pouting, her eyes wide and sparkling with unshed tears._

 _Her baby doll eyes._

 _Both Plagg and Tikki were utterly powerless when it came to the Baby Doll eyes, and really? What was the harm? Her parents weren't much older then her when they received the miraculous. It should be fine._

 _Right?_

 _"What's the catch phrase?" Annette asked knowing she had won._

 _Plagg and Tikki eyed each other hesitantly. "Say Unify" Plagg finally said._

 _Annette clapped happily. "Plagg Tiki Unify!" She said together they were sucked into their respective miraculouses. Energy wrapped around her form giving her the miraculous suit._

 _She looked at the mirror on top of her mother's vanity table and grinned at her reflection, the black leather suit, the clawed hands, the black mask with red lenses, and to top it off across her hack was the handle of a sword. She pulled it out and stared at it mesmerized. It was silver, with an obsidian handle and rubies encrusted into the sides of the handle._

 _"Sweet!" She giggled._

 _"Annie!" Her mother Bridgette called up to her. "Is everything ok up there!"_

 _"Everything's ok Mom!" She yelled to her mom. "Plagg and Tikki are just telling me some stories!"_

 _"Ok, sweetie have fun!"_

 _She jumped out the window before her parents caught her rifling through her stuff._

* * *

 _She ran across the rooftops. The wind rush past her face as she vaulted and tumbled through the town. She cried out in glee as she ran through the valley._

 _She went to all the sights her parents had taken her. Now able to climb to the top of the Eifle tower her self._

 _She didn't know how long she was when she realized that the sun was going down. She turned around from the rooftop she had been on and headed back home._

 _Unfortunately, it was dark before she had gotten home, and she had actually traveled farther then she had originally thought, but Tikki and Plagg, now much stronger together, were whispering in her ear how to get home._

 _She had been jumping and running home when a scream pierced the air. She turned her head and ran as fast as she could to where she heard the scream._

 _She stood and watched the darkness of the shadows covering her form, as she watched a young boy not much older then herself with red hair being attacked by a group of teenagers._

Don't _she heard in her mind._ You could get hurt

 _Hearing the voices in her mind surprised her but she didn't have time to question it._ I can't just sit by and do nothing _. She thought to the Kwamis, before jumping down in the middle of the attack._

" _Now, what's going on here?" She asked sparing the boy that had been attacked a glance and was vaguely aware that he looked familiar._  
 _"Picking on a boy? Please, why don't you go picking on someone your own size?"_

 _The teens leered at her. "How about we deal with you instead?"_

 _"Like you could take me" The twelve-year-old hero said haughtily. She didn't even bother pulling out her sword. The teens attacked her but she jumped out of the way. Not to the side like she normally would have done but straight into the air and over their heads._

 _The attackers looked at her in surprise she smiled._

 _"But, you're just a girl" One of them said. Annette shrugged and lifted her arms to fight her arms fisted._

 _They attacked one at a time. (How clichéd could you get?). She blocked the attack of one and landed a punch in his nose. The man cursed._

 _Annette tsked "That's not very nice" she said as she raised her hand to block the next boy and kicked him in the stomach, before crouching down and swing her leg through his legs making him fall._

 _The third guy ran straight at her. Instead of blocking him she just moved out of the way and he ran straight at the wall behind her and fell to the ground in pain._

 _Annette turned to the boy and picked him surprised at how light he seemed, and ran to the nearest roof where the boys couldn't find her._

 _"Are you ok?" She asked._

 _The boy said nothing for a moment._

 _"What were you doing out so late?" Annette asked._

 _"I was out drawing, and I didn't realize that it was getting dark until it was too late" The boy mumbled. The voice did spark a bit of recognition, but she couldn't exactly place the name._

 _Annette understood that feeling. "I'm not angry" She said. "Though next time you should be a bit more aware of what's going on around you, so this doesn't happen again."_

 _The boy nodded shyly._

 _Annette looked around. "Can you point me in the direction of your home?" She asked. "I wouldn't want to leave you by yourself like this"_

 _The boy didn't say anything. So, Annette carefully put a hand out for him to take, waiting for him to come to her. He clasped her hand without a second thought and she wrapped his arm around her neck. "Where too?" She asked._

* * *

 _She ran through Paris when he finally touched down on the boy's street._

 _"Will you be ok from here?" She asked. The boy nodded. Annette now satisfied she took a step back to head home, when the boy called out to her._

 _"Wait!" He said._

 _She stooped and turned back to him. "Yes?"_

 _"What's your name?" He asked her._

 _She swallowed. Her name? She thought quickly. "Lady Noir" She said softly. It seemed fitting since she was wearing both miraculouses._

 _"I'm Nathanael Kurtzburg" He said holding out his hand. "Thank you for protecting me. Lady Noir"_

 _Nathanael of course! Now she knew why he looked familiar to her, he went to the same school as her. She had seen him a couple of times, he was pretty much a loner preferring to sit aone and draw then too talk to people. Annette smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you" She said._

 _"Will I ever see you again" He asked as he let go of her hand._

 _"Oh probably" Annette giggled. "See you, later Nathanael!" She said waving, before jumping onto the nearest roof and heading toward the direction of home._

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" I said to Nathanael giggling slightly as I walked into class, a gift wrapped box held tightly in my hands.

Nathanael looked at the box in surprise. "What's this?" He asked me curiously.

"I overheard you say that it was your birthday today a couple of days ago, when you were on the phone with your dad," I said. "So… I thought I would get you something. You know… to celebrate."

Nathanael looked at it in surprise. "Wow, Annette, you didn't have to get me anything"

"Trust me, If I felt I had to, I probably wouldn't have done" I said holding it out for him. "You want it or not?"

He looked at it his hand out stretched before pushing it back to me. "Keep it, I don't want it" He said.

My face turned red, at having miscalculated so badly. I looked down in surprise. "Oh!" I said. "Um, ok" I told him sitting down at the desk, hiding the box under the desk and crossing my arms in front of my chest. Unaware that Nicholas Croix was staring at me.

* * *

Nathanael new he was being mean, but he felt angry. He knew he had no reason too. No reason to feel angry at anyone. Annette, was just doing what she thought was right. All she was doing was protecting people. Had been ever since the akuma's started showing up.

Actually… now that he thought about it, her protective streak started long before that. She comforted those who were sad, and stood in front of people when fights were ready to break out. Or at the very least tried to. Her friendship with Chloé had left many people wary of her, and a lot of the time she tried to offer help, many people would slap her hand away.

Himself included. He would avoid listening to her when she tried to talk, afraid that she would start with the name calling, but she never did, and though he was weary of her, they eventually settled into the familiar banter. Him advising her on how to deal with Chloé and Annette glaring at him. She thought he hated her. Truth was, that was never the case.

Nathanael had always found her fascinating, his father had always warned him about having friends. To make sure they were good friends, because falling in with the wrong crowd could change a person in ways that they don't expect, but Annette never changed, she never tried to fit in, she could be a bitch, but most of the time she was kind. She never let her relationship with Chloé change who she was.  
Chloé never ridiculed it, though occasionally he would over hear Chloé ask Annette why she acted the way she did. Annette would say that helping people is what her parents did, and that is what she would do.

That always confused him. Her father helped run, the Agreste clothing line, her mother was a sculptor and while he wanted to go into art one day, he didn't have any illusions of it being on the same field as a Firefighter, or a cop. Art didn't keep people alive. If someone identified with art piece you were creating- Great- but It was a way of expressing yourself. No one else.

When he questioned her on the line she would laugh and say, that no matter what anyone does they could always use their medium to make a difference, that no one knew how they were going to resonate with someone.

That was the first time he felt fascination with her.

Then the akuma's started to show up, and his fascination grew. She didn't lament the fact that she had no powers, that someone should save them, no, she did it herself. Rather then waiting for Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up, her mind was already coming up with a plan on how to best the enemy.

And then… Annette had been attacked, by Lady Wifi an akuma that Annette had unintentionally created by defending Chloé of all people. She was locked in place unable to move and could only try to please the akumatized victim. Nathanael had stood in shock watching the screen, unable to move.

A part of him had felt jealous when Cat Noir had barged in, and rescued her, the other only felt ashamed that he couldn't have tried, and then to hear that he had carried her home after having her fall unconscious…

Nathanael was only vaguely aware of the bell ringing. He packed his bags and left the room, too lost in his thoughts he didn't even say goodbye to Annette, Myléné or Ivan.

Then Valentine's day came and he still can't get over how stupid he acted. He dropped her over a misunderstanding. Without even waiting for her to explain he told her how angry he was. How she should have told him and then dropped her as a friend. (Cat Noir coming to him later that day, calling him out on his stupidity, had been both shameful, fear inducing, and eye opening).

The only thing that gave him hope were the words she had said to him the next day. Of how she didn't like blondes. Then Nicholas Croix showed up looking almost the exact opposite of Cat Noir. Brown Hair, brown eyes, slightly more muscled than Cat Noir and definitely more muscled and lean then Nathanael could hope to be. Nicholas croix had his eye on Annette ever since he transferred, but Annette kept turning him down. Making Nathanael feel hopeful.

And then the show happened. Something happened though he wasn't entirely sure what. It was getting dark, and she was wearing that black dress, and the reminder of what happened that day made him worried for her. She had pulled the red cardigan off to show him where she had gotten injured. He had wanted to kiss the wound, hold her tightly and never let her go. He had been acutely aware of how close she was. How soft her skin was. How bright her eyes seemed. It hadn't been the first time he had wanted to kiss her, but the urge had never so intense before.

He could have cursed the show for starting when it did (and he did-repeatedly). Yet whenever he turned to look at Annette, her face was scarlet. He couldn't help but think that she had been just as affected by the night as he had been.  
That night he came to a horrifying realization. He was unworthy of her. That Annette was this brave, beautiful amazing girl, and he had no chance of being with someone like her.

Admittedly he might have seemed a bit bipolar. Ignoring to see her one day, and then excited to see her the next. In truthhe was trying to work through his insecurities, and had almost had the quenched when…

She went after Copy cat. He should be proud to be the friend of this amazing girl, but he couldn't help but be angry and worried that she was just going to go and get herself killed again

He entered the class and sat at his desk pulling out his notebook, and looking over all the drawings he had made, of himself, of Annette, of Ladynoir… and he realized why he was angry. It had nothing to do with fear of losing her. (Ok it did, but it was more then that).

He was unworthy of her.

Annette. The girl who ran toward every akuma she faced. As opposed to away like a good citizen should have. Who, when Ivan had turned to stone and was advancing toward a helpless girl, stood in front of Myléné, and pulled the girl out of the classroom. The girl, who when Bubbler attacked, came up with a plan to stop Bubbler from bubbling anyone else until, Ladybug and Cat Noir could handle the akuma. The girl who pulled Ladybug from danger, and as a result got injured herself…

"Nathanael!" He was forced out of his thoughts as Ms. Mendeliev that school science teacher glared down at him and his drawings. "Clearly these silly little artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing science."

He felt Annette's eyes on him. Nathanael closed his books so she wouldn't see the numerous drawings on them.

"Get yourself to the principle's office young man" The science teacher exclaimed.

Nathanael would have loved to say that he handled it with dignity. That he stood up and walked out of the room with his head held high, but he tripped fell and his notebook landed right in front of the boy.

The boy picked it up and skimmed through it. He laughed coldly. "I told you, give it up, your nowhere in her league." He whispered as he past it back to him.

His blood boiled at the derision. The hand hold his pencil fisted and he wanted nothing more than to ram the boys face into the desk. Instead however he took a step backwards and hurried out of the class.

 _That boy knows NOTHING!_ He screamed internally as he made his way to the principal's office. _He's a selfish egotistical, asshole, who knows nothing about Annette.  
_  
His thoughts had gotten so clouded that he wasn't aware that a certain purple butterfly was headed his way. He was aware however when HawkMoth's voice whispered in his ear, but by that point it was to late.

* * *

"Why her" Chloé sighed. "I mean I'm glad I have a chance to speak with Sabrina again but…"

Annette stuffed her backpack into her locker and pulled out her gymnastics bag. "But, you still don't like Marinette…" Annette said. "I get it, I just can't do anything about it- look, just do your share of the homework, let there be minimal talking, between you and Marinette, and call me if you come to any trouble."

"You know I have been doing my own homework now" Chloé said dryly.

"I know" I said. "Since I outright refused to do it for you"

Chloé pouted. "Yeesh don't remind me" She said with a shiver. I laughed and shook my head, Chloé joined in with me.

"Are we meeting at the Library?" Marinette asked interrupting our laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Inside joke" I said instantly no need to make things between Marinette and Chloé even more awkward.

"Yep" Chloé said popping the p, leaning against her locker. "And yeah meeting in the library should be fine"

Marinette nodded unsure. "Uhh Ok" She said. "I'll uhh see you there"

I turned to Chloé. "You and Sabrina at least have a reason to talk now" I insisted. "I have to go, coach is being relentless and wants to make sure we all know our parts, honestly I am actually scared of the possibility of the pair of us losing, coach akuamtized is that last thing I need."

Chloé patted my shoulder. "You better not lose then"

I glared at Chloé. "Thanks" I said. "By Mari" I said walking off.

"Hey what about me?" Chloé called back.

I laughed as I walked away. "By Chloe!"

* * *

I sat on the bars waiting for the coach to show Aurore groaned hanging from the bars by her legs.

"What is taking her so long!" Aurore groaned.

"It's only been 5 minutes" Lauren said.

I furrowed my brow. "Aurore does have a point though, since when is Madam ever late?"

I swung off the bars and moved toward the gym doors, deciding to look up and down the hallway. That's when I heard the sound of screaming.

"Annette" I jumped and turned my head to see the coach glaring at me. "What do you think your doing?"

I smiled uneasily. "Wondering where you are"

"Get inside" The Coach instructed in one fluide movement she had me inside and the gym door locked. "An Akuma is in the building."

* * *

Evillustrator was happy that Annette had Gymnastics that day. (He wasn't a stalker, but the notices were posted all over the school, that there was a last-minute practise that day.) According to akuma protecal, when an Akuma was found to be in the building, lockdown was initiated immediately. Annette would be stuck in the gym until he either lost (not going to happen) or left the school.

Until then... He stared at Nicholas from his position in the library. The boy was calmly reading, calmly writing down notes on his notepad beside him. Evillustrator smiled cruelly.

Evillustrator looked down at his pad, and calmly drew ropes.

The ropes appeared and wrapped tightly around the boy. The boy yelled in surprise. "Hey!" He yelled. "What is"

Evillustrator drew tape and around the boys mouth appeared a thick piece of duck tape stopping him from talking.

Unfortunately, people were starting to take notice. He drew barriers cutting the boy off from the rest of the library. Annette would never forgive him if he ended up hurting innocent civilians, least of all Chloé. He may not like her, but Annette would kill him if she got hurt.

The other students ran out of the room quickly leaving him alone with The Boy.

He had been just about to draw something else when he felt a yoyo wrap around his hand pulling his arm upright. He turned and glared at Ladybug.

He resisted against Ladybug's string long enough to draw a snake chasing hurt (non-poisonous of course) to chase after the superheroine.  
Ladybug released his hand to handle the snake, but then he had Cat Noir to deal with, he drew clear box that fell right on top of him, and quickly made his escape just as ladybug had disposed of the snake.

* * *

Adrien had once told Annette that he was getting bad vibes from Nicholas LaCroix. Now being in his apartment, let in by the boy's grandfather (who refused to stop glaring at him) that feeling was magnified by over a thousand.

"Do you know of anyone who might have a grudge against you?" Ladybug asked.

Nicholas looked just the right amount of confused, head tilted to one side his brow furrowed, "Um no" Nicholas said shaking his head. "Not that I can think of" He said.

Right. Adrien thought to himself. "Are you sure, because he seemed to be gunning for you."

"Are you accusing my grandson of something? Need I remind you he's a victim in this?" The grandfather said. The grandfather, was tall and burly, with coal black eyes and salt and pepper hair. "And if you two had done your jobs correctly, we wouldn't be worrying about this now."

Cat Noir glared but Ladybug was the one who answered "No" ladybug said with gritted teeth. "But from our experiences, Akuma victims tend to attack someone who they feel has hurt them."

Nicholas sighed. "I did tease a boy in my class about his crush on a classmate of mine" He admitted. "I meant no harm by it."

"Who was the classmate?" Cat Noir asked though he was certain he knew who it was.

"The classmate I teased I believe was named Nathanael. I don't know his last name, I believe Annette Agreste does, maybe you should ask her. That's the girl he was crushing on anyway"

Nathanael Kurtzburg. Cat Noir sighed. "Thank you" He said standing. "I think I'll go talk to her" He said standing and leaving.

"Wait"

Ladybug put a hand on his arm. "He could still be in danger" She said. "You sure it's wise to leave?"

Being in that apartment was starting to make Cat Noir feel uneasy. "If Evillustrator is in love with a girl wouldn't she be his next target?" Cat Noir asked. "I mean that's how it was with Stoneheart."

"Myléné was the indirect cause of Stoneheart" Ladybug said. "Annette as far as we know isn't."

"Still, can't hurt to keep an eye on her, just in case" Cat Noir said. "I know you can contact me"

"How about you send me instead?"

Cat Noir and Ladybug tensed and turned towards the voice. 

* * *

Annette messaged her shoulders. Why can't Akumas pick a convenient time to terrorize the school? She thought to herself. After the teacher had locked the gym doors and ordered practice to continue as usual. Annette to but it bluntly had thrown a fit, but the coach had refused to back down. In the end, Annette had ended up getting a sprained shoulder when after having thrown a fit and denied permission to leave. The team had to continue with practice. Unfortunately, Annette had been distracted by the screaming and had swung off too early and missed the bar, leading to a sprained shoulder.

"You ok?" Annette jumped and turned around in shock. A boy with purple skin and a black mask was standing at her window. His red hair was messy and there was a purple beret on his head. His shirt was white and black stripped with three circles of red blue and yellow in the middle of his chest. His trousers were black and on his arm, was what looked like an IPad.

Annette took a step a way. "Who uh are you?" She asked softly. "The new Akuma?"

"Am I scaring you?" The new boy asked he started to draw on his pad and slowly the boy morphed into Nathanael. "How's this?" He asked her.

"Nathanael? What, I mean how-?" Annette shook her head and put a hand to her head. "Wait… you're the Akuma from this afternoon?"

Nathanael nodded. "The boy deserved it, he just angered me one too many times."

Annette pinched her noes. "What do you want Nathanael?" She asked exasperated then she paused and stared at him worriedly. "Did I anger you?"

Nathanael looked at her in surprise. "You? No! No, gosh no Annette your, your perfect."

Annette sank down into her bed. "Then why are you here?"

Nathanael smiled and started tod raw on his pad. "How about a date tonight?" He asked softly. "Since it is my birthday and all"

Annette shook her head. "I-"

"Please, just you and me" Nathanael said.

Annette touched his face and searched his gaze. "Drop the glamour" She ordered. Nathanael immediately erased the image on his pad and the Nathanael persona was erased from his face. Annette stared into his eyes looking for a hint of deceit.

"Why?" She whispered. "What changed?"

"Is that a yes?" Nathanael asked.

Annette's eyes turned away from him and she turned hoping he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes. "You hurt someone today, I heard the screaming from the gym" Annette said bitterly. "Who caused it?"

"Does it matter?"

"It pissed you off enough to attract the attention of Hawk Moth" Annette said. "I'd say it does"

Nathanael went quiet. "A boy made me feel inferior, about my feelings for someone I care about" He said.

"His name?" Annette asked.

Nathanael turned away. "Why do you care?"

"Because he hurt you!" Annette shouted. "He angered you enough that he made Hawk Moth sound appealing." The disgust was clear in her voice.

"You don't blame me for not controlling my emotions?" Nathanael asked with a raised eyebrow.

Annette shook her head. "Not everyone can"

"You can" Nathanael said stepping close. "You can do anything"

Annette shook her head. "If you knew me, the things I've done you'd be-"

"You don't know me all that well then" Nathanael said softly. "One night, please, I'm sorry I rejected your gift earlier, please let me make it up to you."

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you too-"

"I'm better like this" Nathanael implored.

"You're better as you" Annette said tears rolling down her face.

A purple butterfly appeared over his face. He flinched away. "Come on Annette" He whispered. "One date"

Annette stared at him. This was what she had been wanting for weeks, but she wanted it as Nathanael being in his right mind. Not in the thick dark fog that was Hawk Moth's influence. She wanted it to be private, not Hawk Moth silently watching. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince him to let go of the powers while Hawk Moth was whispering in his ear.

"One condition" Annette said. "You hurt no one else"

Nathanael stared at her a smile formed on his face. "Great" He said he drew on his pad and a jet pack appeared on his back. "Meet me at the docks tonight at 7" He told me before flying out my window.

 _I am a moron_. I thought as I sat on my bed. Unaware that my entire encounter had had a witness.

* * *

"What in the hell is that girl thinking" Cat Noir said to Ladybug his hands fisting. "I mean she can't possibly be that stupid, right?"

"I'm sure she has a plan" Ladybug tried. "I mean that is what she does right? Refuses to wait for a rescue and comes up with a plan to get herself out of trouble?"

"Usually yeah, but she's emotionally invested in this Akuma, I don't think she's thinking too clearly." Cat Noir said.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "And your ok with that?" Ladybug asked.

Cat Noir groaned. "Not my girlfriend" He reminded her.

"Come on Cat" Ladybug said. "You like her, you're always looking out for her, and she's clearly a lot more comfortable with you then with me, you don't have to hide it"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a good friend" Cat Noir said. "Guys and Girls can be friends you know"

"Agreed" Ladybug said with a sigh. "But you have to admit you two look cute together"

Cat Noir tried to refrain from the shutter. "No, we really wouldn't" He said. "Trust me"

Ladybug raised her hands in surrender. "Ok, well we know she's going to be at the docks tonight at seven, and we know that he promised not to hurt anyone else, so… maybe we could intercept them at the dock's?" Ladybug asked.

Cat Noir nodded "Like keep her from meeting him?" He asked. He had to admit part of him liked the idea.

"No, we let the date happen, allow him to fall into a false sense of security, and then we attack." Ladybug said.

Cat Noir sighed. "We should warn her about that, in case she get's hurt" He told her, "It wouldn't be right not to warn her what she's getting herself into"

Ladybug nodded. "We should both go talk to her" Ladybug admitted. 

* * *

"Ladybug Cat Noir, to what do I owe the ever-important pleasure?" Annette asked.

"We know about the date" Cat Noir said his arms crossed and he was glaring down at her.

Annette paused and sighed. "Yeah, I know it's stupid, but I figured if he's out with me he won't be terrorizing the rest of the city" Annette sighed.

"Uh-huh" Ladybug said. "So… listen we need something from you" Ladybug said. "We'll be keeping an eye on the date, and if at any point, you find an opportunity too…"

"You want me to double cross him" Annette said with a sigh a hand to her head.

"Well yes" Ladybug said. "You can't cancel, it might have him go back on his word, but if everything goes right, we can do this with as minimal fighting as possible."

Annette sat on her bed. "Ok" She said softly. "I'll try" She said. 

* * *

"Chloé" Sabrina said with a soft reproach. "Where have you been?" She said. "You and Marinette are not saddling me with all the work, are you?"

Chloé shook her head and pulled out her yellow binder. "An emergency came up" She told Sabrina softly. "But I'm here and ready to work now." She said.

Sabrina sighed and looked at her phone. "Where's Marinette?" She asked. "Isn't she supposed to be helping?"

Chloé shrugged. "Now how should we divide up the work?" She asked Sabrina. "I have to be out of here by 6:30 to make an appointment."

Sabrina stared at her suspiciously. She shrugged it could have been worse. She wasn't saddling Sabrina with all the work – yet – anyway.

Chloé worked diligently only opening her mouth to ask a question. She seemed determined to finish all her portion of the work before the 6:30 deadline.

15 minutes into their meet. Marinette showed up and calmly started to work as well. The day went well, they worked they ate, no one talked.

To be honest Chloé surprised Sabrina. She wasn't complaining about the work. She was working occasionally shaking her hand as her hand was starting to cramp from so much writing. Before long it was 6:30 and Chloé stood.

"I have to go" Chloé said. "I'll try to work on some more to night and send it off to you before I go to sleep"

Sabrina nodded as Marinette stood. "I have to go to" She told Sabrina apologetically. "It's almost curfew" Marinette said.

Sabrina nodded her eyes faraway. "Ok," She said. "I'll see you"

Chloé hesitated. "It was nice seeing you Sabrina" She said. "Be safe, that Evillustrator is still on the loose" She said and then walked out.

Marinette nodded to Sabrina. "See you Sabrina"

Chloé walked out of the house and turned a corner her hands clutching tightly to the straps of her back pack.

"Are you ok?" Marinette asked. "Do you need something?"

Chloé smiled at Marinette though to the raven-haired girl the smile appeared forced and strained. "No, Marinette" She sighed. "I'm just peachy" Chloé said. "I'll talk to you later"

Marinette sighed. "Ok, see you Chloé" Chloé nodded tensely and walked off.

Marinette turned and idea came to her. She turned to talk to Chloé to ask a question only to see her duck into an alley way. Marinette furrowed her brow in confusion. What is she… she followed her and looked behind the alley. Her eyes widened at what she saw. 

* * *

Annette took a deep breath as she headed to the docks. She smoothed her shirt in front of her for the hundredth time. Cat Noir had helped her sneak out and even after she had gone past the gate she could still feel his eyes on her.

Annette walked leisurely down the road the full moon making her feel calm.

Annette put on a small smile as she reached the docks. A giant boat was waiting for her and she could see her akumatized friend sitting down calmly drawing the rest of the boat into existence.

"Nathanael?" She phrasing his name like a question.

Nathanael turned and smiled though to Annette it looked a little forced.

"Wow" She said getting on the boat spinning around. "Did you make this?" She asked him.

Nathanael nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Nathanael it's amazing" She told him.

Nathanael smiled. 

* * *

"Oh, come on!" I laughed. "That was the most humiliating day of my life. The one good thing about it was that no one I knew was there- well except for my parents, my cousin, his parents and… my entire gymnastics team but other then that no one."

Nathanael shook his head. "You were adorable"

"I looked like an anencephalic monkey – no sorry, an anencephalic monkey would have had enough brains to not do what I did, it was embarrassing."

Nathanael chuckled. "What about you? What's the memory that first got you to notice me?"

Immediately the memory of his rescue came to my mind and I looked away, tears falling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away before he could notice.

"The day I first started talking to you" I said with a sigh. "We were sat beside each other and it was the first time I had been to school since my parents died, I was sitting at my desk trying not to cry, and you passed a drawing to me" I said with a smile. "It was a drawing of me with my parents"

"You ran out of the room" Nathanael said. "Chloé and Sabrina followed you shortly afterwards"

I looked down. "I wasn't in much control of my emotions" I told him. "But I was touched"

A butterfly appeared in front of his face again.

"Hello Hawkmoth" I said my voice dripping with anger. "Nice evening tonight, isn't it?"

Nathanael's eyes widened. "Tell…me about your parents"

My eyebrows shot up. "Who's asking?" I asked. "You or Hawk Moth?"

Nathanael went silent and I stood on the boat, I could feel Nathanael's eyes on me. I stood to face Nathanael and behind him saw three figure's hiding on the boat.

I smiled. I had an idea. I pulled out my I pod. "Do you think you could make a working dock I could plug this into?"

Nathanael tilted his head in confusion but nodded. "Yeah" He said. "But why"

I shrugged. "I'd like some music" I admitted.

"I can make my own" Nathanael said. He started to draw and a few bars of music played.

I nodded. "I know, but I want to dance, with you" 

* * *

After finding a song that we both liked and was easy to dance too we put it one the dock and started to twirl.

"I'm sorry I asked" Nathanael said as we twirled around. "About your parents, I know how sensitive a topic that is."

I nodded.

"But if you want to talk" Nathanael told me. "I am willing to listen"

I smiled. "My dad was part owner of the Agreste Clothing line – before the name was changed to Gabriel, and my mother was a sculptor." I said. "They were the best parents ever." I looked away tears falling down my cheeks.

Nathanael wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm listening" He said I put a hand on his.

"I can't" I said backing away removing my self from his grasp. "I can't do this"

Nathanael looked at me wide eyed. "But…"

I shook my head. "I can't do this knowing you are under his control" I said putting my hands behind my back. "I'm sorry"

Nathanael shook his head. "No, please Annette" He said grasping my arms. "I'm sorry"

I shook my head and put my hand to his cheek. "I love you Nathanael" I told him. "I love the look of total concentration you have when your trying to perfect a sketch, I love the way your hair falls over your eyes, I love the anger when someone offends your friends, I love how soft your hands are, I love the kindness you give to everyone" She told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But I want you as you, not as Hawk Moth's puppet" I said showing him the pen that I had swipped from him. Nathanael's eyes widened.

Before he could pull it back from me it was snatched out of my hands by Ladybug.

"No!" Nathanael said as Ladybug broke it and purified the Akuma.

* * *

"So much for a grand introduction." A bee themed heroine stepped out from where she was hiding. She wore a yellow and black striped leotard with wings sprouting out her back. Her long blond slightly wavy hair was tied back in a ponytail and a small bee themed comb was perched atop her head. A black belt adorned her waist where several small knives could be seen. "I didn't even do anything." Ladybug avoided looking at her.

"So… you're the new Queen Bee" I said crossing my arms.

Queen Bee nodded holding out her hand. I clasped it tightly. "Nice to finally meet you" I said. "I've been on the receiving end of a few of your saves, so thanks for that"

Queen Bee smiled. "Oh, the Copy Cat thing?" Bee waved her hand. "That was… the best thing ever actually"

Ladybug snorted. "You would say that, wouldn't you?" She muttered under her breath.

Annette laughed. "You know… you remind me of a friend of mine"

I looked behind me at Nathanael and smiled at him. "You know, I certain artist was asking about my parents to night"

"Wasn't me" Nathanael said shaking his head. "I know better"

"I don't know" I said with a smile. "He seemed to have a lot of your quirks down, though I have to admit I wasn't used to seeing both his eyes, that was nice."

Nathanael looked at me. "I'm sorry if I ever made you…"

"You didn't" I said. "I'm sorry that I…"

"You did what you had to do" Nathanael said. "So, I'll understand if this whole date was just to get the akuma from me, I'll understand if you never want to…"

I stepped forward. "For a boy who wants to be an artiste your pretty unobservant" I told him.

Nathanael tilted his head in confusion and I kissed him.

* * *

Chloé yawned heavily as she tried to finish her load of the work. She really wanted to send the work off tonight, so she didn't have to saddle Sabrina with the work last minute (as old Chloé had been prone to do).

The phone started to ring. She answered her eyes still tracing the project, trying to figure out the answer to the problem. "Sup Annie"

"Queen Bee was out tonight"

"I heard" Chloé said. "That all?"

"Wow, thought you'd be more curious about the girl who is carrying your mother's old miraculous" Annette said with a slight chuckle.

Chloé nodded against her phone. "I am" Chloé said. "Just… I have stuff I need done by tonight, so Sabrina isn't stuck putting everything together tomorrow"

"Understood" Annette said. "Anything I can help with"

Chloé understood the offer, Annette knew that physics wasn't Chloé's best subject. "No, I'm almost done anyway" Chloé said. "I'm good, I just have one more equation to do"

"Ok" Annette said with a sigh. "Oh, I have good news"

"You and Nathanael finally kiss?" Chloé asked.

"Chloé!" Annette shouted.

"Oh please, with the way you two have been tiptoeing around each other, It was bound to happen" Chloé said. "He know yet?"

"… Maybe"

"Annette…"

"Not like it would be any of your business"

"Actually, it kind of would depending on how much you said."

"I said nothing, you blonde, pampered princess" Annette said. "So, cool down."

"It wouldn't be so bad" Chloé said. "Just leave my family out of it till I give the go ahead… and probably Sabrina's and Adrien's too"

"Not. That. Stupid." Annette said. "Right now, I'm just worried about what to say, I mean no offence Chlo- but not even you know a lot of what happened, the only people that no everything are Plagg, Tikki and I"

"You mean that you're Lady Noir"

There was silence on the other end. "How in the world-"

"Oh please, you would have been the only one with access to them, and the heroine that Nathanael is always drawing looks like a twelve-year-old girl and the last time she was seen was 3-4 years ago and your 16th birthday is just around the corner."

"I hate you" Annette said. "Tell no one"

"Duh" Chloé said. "There's probably more to the story and if anything, that knowledge will lead to more questions and… yeah I'll keep it to my self" Chloé said. "Does Adrien know"

"Cat hearing aside… I hope not" Annette said her voice was now growing agitated.

"Annie, talk, I promise I won't tell anyone, it might even make it easier to tell Nathanael"

There was silence on the other end for a few moments before Annette started to talk. At first Chloé just listened her eyes staring at her sheet a small smile as Annette started to talk about saving Nathanael. Then her eyes froze and she looked up and turned around her eyes wide in surprise. "Oh Annette!" Chloé cried.

Annette spoke for a few more moments her voice high and shrill.

Chloé nodded. "Of course, I won't" Chloé said. "Just… oh my gosh… are you…"

Annette seemed to pull herself together. "I should go, you have homework to do."

Before Chloé could say or do anything Annette hung up.

* * *

The next morning just as Nathanael was leaving a neatly wrapped box was standing right outside his door. Nathanael shook his head and sat down to take a look at it. Opening the card that accompanied it.

 _Damn Straight, I'm still giving this too you, at least you'll_ remember _this gift._ The card said by way of greating. Nathanael smiled.

 _If you're wondering how I got this down here, I snuck out early this morning, caught a bus downtown, dropped it off and then caught a bus back uptown, if you hurry I'm probably still waiting at the bus stop._

 _I know you're probably still a little worried about last night. That's why I brought this to you, I need you to know that what happened last night wasn't bad. If it hadn't been for the fact that I had to double cross in order to de akumatize it would have been the best date I had ever been on._

 _I once told you that there were things about me that I wasn't ready, but I think that after last night, your ready for at least part of the truth._

 _You probably wouldn't believe it but...My parents were the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir._

Nathanael stared at the sheet in surprise.  
 _  
I know it's a bit of a shock, and I'm sorry that your finding out by handwritten letter instead of me telling you but... at least this way I know what I'm saying. Believe me Nathanael when I say that you make me tongue tied.  
_  
 _There's more of course. Much more. But I don't want to overwhelm you. If you think your ready for more of the story please let me know, and this time I'll tell you to your face._

 _Sincerely,  
Annette  
_ _  
P.s burn this letter_

Nathanael put the card down and opened the box his eyes widened when he saw a art kit. With everything he could ever need, blowing the one he already had out of the water.

He stood and gathered up the letter and his art kit and ran to the bus stop to see Annette waiting. She hadn't seen him yet but the way she was fidgeting told Nathanael that she was nervous.

Nathanael smiled a little and walked up beside her. "I read your note" He said. "And in all honesty I have only one question" He said pretending to be mad. Annette tensed and seemed to shrink in on herself.

 _"_ Is that why your father gave you the middle name Catherine?" Nathanael said. "Couldn't helping naming you after himself?"

Annette looked down and smiled. "One of them, and it totally justifies the name kitten, he was prone to calling me. Honestly the whole family is prone to puns you should see Adrien when he thinks he's out of public eye."

* * *

 **A/n YAY! Another chapter! Hope you liked it. As you can see the episode was changed a little, instead of marinette being the one Nathaniel fawned over it was Annette, And instead of Chloe being the one who got Nathanael akumatised it was Nicholas. I hope you enjoyed it! As to what happened the night Annette's parents died, there is more to come don't worry.**

 **regarding the flashback scene, while I like to think Annette wouldn't have stolen the Miraculouses she is all to aware how wrapped around her thumb Plagg and Tikki are. So yeah, young Annette was in no way an angel.**


End file.
